Por Toda Minha Vida
by Tha F. T
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE ALGO MAIS QUE NOVE MESES.
1. Todo o meu mundo

**Nota: Sim, aqui está a continuação de "ALGO MAIS QUE NOVE MESES". Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu.**

_Sipnose: __Para Bella, há uma coisa mais importante do que sua própria vida: Sua filha, Lilly Cullen. Porém, aos vinte e um anos de idade, ela tem que enfrentar muito mais do que apenas ser uma mãe adolescente. Bella tem que passar por dificuldades nunca imaginadas por ela, com a força e a perseverança que só as verdadeiras mães podem ter._

**Capitulo Um: Todo o meu mundo**

Lentamente, a consciência foi chegando até mim. Eu abri meus olhos e encarei a luminosidade ofuscante que vinha da janela. Rolei na cama e meu corpo travou quando sentiu outro prestes a ser esmagado.

Lilly.

Eu olhei para o pequeno corpinho da minha filha, agarrado ao meu. Os cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro branco e os olhinhos fechados, na mais linda expressão de serenidade que existe no mundo.

Eu sorri.

Quando se tem um filho, apesar de todos os problemas que sua vida pode ter, é impossível não sorrir ao acordar.

Eu a puxei para mim e ela fez um barulho engraçado com a garganta. Apoiei meu queixo na sua cabeça enquanto eu olhava para o teto.

Então, como se fosse um raio cortando o céu, eu me lembrei. Era hoje.

Há exatamente quatro anos, nesse mesmo dia, eu havia engravidado de Edward.

Como pode passar tanto tempo sem eu nem perceber? Eu sai da cama com o menor barulho possível e me olhei no espelho. Eu continuava a mesma. A mesma pele pálida, a mesma boca torta, os mesmos olhos sem graça. Eu tinha vinte e um anos, mas continuava sendo a mesma Bella Swan de dezessete.

Meus olhos vagaram para a penteadeira que se estendia em baixo do espelho e então pararam no retrato que havia ali. Na foto, estávamos eu, Lilly e Edward na formatura dele. Eu senti meu coração apertar e meus olhos ficaram levemente molhados. Puxei o retrato até meu rosto e beijei a parte que o rosto de Edward sorria brilhantemente para mim.

Havia aquele buraco imenso que eu chamava de saudade dentro de mim.

Ouvi Lilly falar algo atrás de mim e recoloquei o retrato na penteadeira, girando o corpo para olhá-la.

Ela estava sentada na cama, os cabelos apontando para todos os lados e os imensos olhos verdes abertos em minha direção.

"Bom dia, querida." – Disse.

Ela esfregou o rosto e parecia ainda mais sonolenta assim.

"Tô com fome, mãe."

Eu ri alegremente, andando até ela para pegá-la no colo. Então, eu andei pela casa dos Cullen, de onde eu nunca havia saído, em direção à cozinha.

Lilly começou a fazer uma trança nos meus cabelos e eu dei um tapinha no seu bumbum para ela parar.

Meu pequeno poço de alegria.

------------------

"Vóóó, tem panqueca?"

Eu coloquei Lilly no chão e ela saiu correndo na direção de Esme, que comia juntamente à Carlisle o café da manhã. Lilly subiu no colo dela e começou a comer do seu prato. Esme reclamou e Carlisle deu risada.

Eu me sentei no meu lugar costumeiro e esperei que Esme recolocasse Lilly na sua cadeirinha.

"Ela está tão parecida com o Edward." – Carlisle falou enquanto Esme dava leite na boca de Lilly. Eu, a única que prestei atenção ao que ele falou, o olhei curiosa.

Era mais que óbvio que Lilly não se parecia comigo. Ela tinha o tom dos meus cabelos e, talvez, o formato dos meus olhos, mas isso era tudo. Eu podia ver todos os outros traços idênticos aos de Edward, mas era difícil alguém falar aquilo.

"Eu também acho." – Respondi com um sorriso. Carlisle me olhou pensativo e depois olhou para o relógio.

"Você recebeu alguma carta dele esses dias?"

Eu senti a felicidade esvaziar-se do meu peito.

Inevitavelmente, eu tentava esquecer isso. Eu tentava guardar dentro de mim o fato de que Edward só estava comigo em meus sonhos, e não ao meu lado fisicamente.

Depois de se formar, Edward foi aceito em muitas faculdades. Inclusive a que ele desejava desde pequeno, que ficava em Londres. Quando ele recebeu a carta de aprovação, ele logo a descartou, dizendo que não iria me deixar quando eu mais precisava dele. Lilly ainda era muito pequena naquela época.

Ninguém contradisse ele.

Apenas eu.

Eu havia acabado de repetir o terceiro ano e sabia que ainda teria dois longos anos de colegial pela frente. Eu estava sentindo na pele o quanto era ruim ter que adiar algo. E eu não quis que Edward fizesse isso.

Quando eu contei à ele que queria que ele fosse, ele brigou comigo. Ele disse que eu estava sendo ridícula, com o meu altruísmo exacerbado. Ele disse que não importava o quanto ele quisesse essa faculdade, Lilly precisaria dele com ela.

Na época, eu achei que não.

Eu não me considerava uma pessoa altruísta. Eu somente queria que ele tivesse um futuro.

Nós pensamos em nos mudarmos todos para Londres, mas Esme e meus pais foram completamente contra. No fim, depois de muita conversa, eu consegui fazer com que Edward fosse. E ele, muito a contragosto, aceitou desde que ele pudesse voltar, pelo menos, uma vez por mês.

E foi isso que ele fez.

No inicio.

Eu o via sempre cansado e suas notas não eram tão boas. Às vezes, ele trazia trabalhos para fazer aqui, enquanto ele podia fazer tudo lá. Por mais que eu contasse os dias para suas vindas, eu sabia que isso o estava prejudicando. Então, eu pedi a ele que só viesse uma vez a cada dois meses.

Ele não quis aceitar e passou mais um ano vindo todo mês. Até que o diretor da faculdade falou que teria que diminuir sua bolsa se ele não melhorasse as notas.

Então ele resolveu me escutar.

O curso teria três anos. Então, tecnicamente, ele deveria ter acabado. Porém, fazia duas semanas que ele não se comunicava com ninguém. Nós tentávamos telefone, celular e email, mas ele não estava respondendo.

Eu dei um suspiro rápido e voltei a focar meus olhos em Carlisle.

"Não. E você?"

Ele negou também.

Devia ter alguma razão. Eu não iria pensar em nada, só esperar pela razão.

Eu senti Lilly me olhando e quando girei meus olhos para ela, ela deu um aceno alegre para mim.

Eu suspirei e sorri para ela.

-----------

Depois do café da manhã, eu estava direcionada a ir até meu quarto, mas acabei me vendo sozinha, deitada na cama de Edward.

Eu afundei minha cabeça em seu travesseiro, ainda sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso que estava quase extinto dele. Um pouco mais feliz, eu girei meu corpo e fiquei olhando para o teto.

A cratera em meu coração rugiu aborrecida e eu fechei os olhos, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Por fim, resolvi me levantar e sair dali, antes que eu passasse o dia inteiro deitada.

No meio do caminho, porém, notei alguns papéis jogados em sua mesa de estudo. Eu andei até lá e me sentei, puxando o papel para mim e posicionando a caneta no inicio da folha.

_Edward,_

Estamos com saudades. Eu e Lilly. Gostaríamos de saber quando você voltará.

Com amor,

Bella.

Olhei para os meus rabiscos e fiz uma careta. Depois, amassei o papel e joguei fora.

_Edward,_

Como está tudo por aí? Sentimos sua falta.

Com amor,

Bella.

Havia ficando idêntico ao primeiro! Revoltada, eu o amassei e joguei fora também.

_Edward,_

Como está Londres? E o curso? Estamos com muita saudade de você.

Com amor,

Bella.

Eu olhei incrédula para as mesmas palavras que eu havia feito três vezes seguidas. Irritada, eu amassei e joguei fora, me levantando e desistindo daquilo. Desci as escadas decidida a ir até Port Angeles com Lilly, ver algum filme novo, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer achar minha filha, Esme apareceu na minha frente segurando uma carta nas mãos.

"É do Edward!" – Ela anunciou animada e isso fez com que meu coração sacolejasse dentro do peito. Eu estiquei as mãos, ansiosa, enquanto ela me entregava a carta endereçada à mim. Eu a apertei contra o peito e fui correndo para a sala mais próxima, a do piano, ler.

Eu me sentei no banquinho do piano e rasguei o papel, minhas mãos tremiam segurando a carta.

_Bella,_

Desculpe por ter ficado esse tempo sem dar noticia. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa e eu sabia que se escrevesse para você, iria acabar contando sem nem ter nada confirmado ainda.

Mas, há duas horas, recebi a confirmação e é por isso que estou te mandando essa carta. Eu fui contratado na empresa em que eu fazia estágio! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo agora.

Estou morto de saudades e mal posso esperar para ver você e Lilly... Logo!

Eu não consigo mais continuar vivendo em Londres sem vocês. Eu preciso das duas, aqui. Não importa o quanto meus pais achem isso ruim, não ligue para eles. Junto com essa carta, há duas passagens para Londres, no dia 05 de abril.

Eu amo vocês.

Edward.

Quando eu terminei de ler aquelas palavras, eu ainda não tinha certeza se podia falar algo. Eu mal sabia se havia entendido direito! E eu precisei ler mais três vezes para ter a total certeza de que era mesmo aquilo. Eu olhei para as passagens, em meu nome e de Lilly, e tive que ter cuidado para não rasgá-las com minha tremedeira incontrolável.

Ele queria que nós fossemos para Londres.

Com ele.

Ele nos queria lá.

Eu respirei fundo, pensando em como todos iriam contra nós nessa decisão. Eu pensei em Esme, Renée, Charlie e Carlisle. Pensei em tudo que eu tinha aqui.

E então algo estalou na minha mente.

Eu amava meus pais e amava meus sogros.

Mas isso era tudo.

A minha vida era Lilly e eu não tinha mais nada que me prendesse em Forks. Eu não estudava, nem trabalhava. Eu me sentia mal todos os dias por estar longe de Edward. E isso sim era tudo.

De repente, meu tudo parecia ser tão... Ínfimo.

Eu me levantei, decidida.

Eu iria para Londres.


	2. Londres, aí vamos nós!

**Nota: Trinta e sete reviews + Vinte e Oito no Nyah, site que a Beth posta pra mim...! Vocês são demais. Eu nem sei como agradecer. **

**Bem, acho que postando um capitulo é uma boa maneira, certo? Haha, então aqui vai!**

**Capitulo Dois: Londres, aí vamos nós!**

"Bella,você não pode fazer isso!"

Eu respirei fundo e fechei o zíper da gigantesca mala que eu estava levando para Londres. Enfim, olhei para Alice que parecia desesperada ao meu lado.

"Eu estou indo ficar com Edward, Alice. Você não acha que a Lilly merece mais do que um pai que a visita duas vezes por ano?"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Edward vem mais que isso. E pense em como vai ser difícil a adaptação lá, Bella... Não faça isso."

Eu resmunguei.

"Eles falam inglês lá, Lice."

Ela sentou em cima da minha mala, balançando as pernas na minha frente.

"Bella, e como nós vamos nos ver?"

Eu a olhei fixamente.

"Da mesma forma que Edward via todos vocês."

"É muito diferente!"

Tudo bem, os três últimos dias haviam passado com cada uma das pessoas que eu conheço tentando fazer a mesma coisa que Alice: Me fazer desistir da idéia de viajar.  
Alice estava sendo a mais razoável. Esme começou a berrar em como eu a afastaria da neta dela e em como isso acabaria com a vida dela. Eu quase desisti de ir por causa disso. Afinal, Esme havia me ajudado muito. Mas então, Carlisle disse que essa era a minha vida e que eu precisava decidir o que era bom para mim e não atender aos caprichos de Esme.  
Então, eu decidi que eu iria.

Renée ficou três horas ininterruptas comigo ao telefone. Charlie veio até a casa dos Cullen só para tentar me fazer mudar de idéia. Mas Charlie agora tinha Sue e nada podia me fazer pensar em outra coisa.

Alice também estava exagerando. Ela estava na faculdade, com Jasper e nós só nos víamos nos natais e feriados.

"Alice, você vai ou não vai comigo até o aeroporto? Porque se você continuar em cima da minha mala eu vou me atrasar."

Ela fez um bico, parecendo realmente chateada, e pulou de cima da minha mala. Eu a coloquei no chão e comecei a puxá-la até o andar inferior.

Uma hora depois, quando eu finalmente cheguei ao aeroporto de Seattle, Charlie estava lá também. E minha mãe, ao celular, claro.

Eu me despedi de todos: Esme, que não parava de chorar, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Charlie e Sue. Todos eles apertaram Lilly de uma forma tão possessiva que minha filha voltou até mim um pouco torta. Eu a puxei para trás de mim, com medo que Esme corresse e a levasse de mim.

A primeira chamada do nosso vôo soou e eu sorri para todos.

É, apesar de ter passado a maior parte do tempo fazendo com que eles acreditassem que isso era o melhor para mim, de repente eu percebi que não tinha tanta certeza.

E que eu ia sentir falta disso tudo.

Eu senti meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas e então estiquei as mãos, para todos virem me dar um abraço.

E eles vieram.

"Eu vou sentir muito a falta de todos vocês." – Eu choraminguei enquanto todos eles me apertavam e apertavam Lilly junto. Esme era a mais escandalosa.

"Por favor, se cuidem... Não esqueça de trocar a fralda da Lilly... E não esqueça de dar comida pra ela..."

Eu sorri.

"Eu não vou esquecer."

Então outra chamada soou e Carlisle fez com que todos me soltassem.

"Ela precisa ir, pessoal."

Eu assenti, ainda choramingando. Lilly pulou para o meu colo e eu a apertei contra mim, me sentindo melhor instantaneamente.

"Vocês três vão vir todo o feriado que tiver, não vão?" – Alice perguntou e eu assenti.

"Se cuide, Bells. Foi muito bom ter vocês duas por perto."

Eu assenti e Charlie desarrumou meu cabelo.

"Diga ao meu irmão gêmeo idiota que nós sentimos a falta dele. E que por culpa dele eu vou sentir falta da minha sobrinha preferida."

"Eu sou sua única sobrinha, tio Met!" – Lilly falou aborrecida. Então todos riram.

"Nós vamos mesmo sentir muitas saudades, Bella." – Carlisle disse e eu pude ver seus olhos brilhando, provavelmente controlando as lágrimas.

"Mas vovô, mamãe disse que nós vamos nos ver logo."

Esme soltou um guincho agudo e puxou Lilly de mim, beijando todas as partes dela.

"Eu vou sentir tanta saudade!" – Ela gritou. Então Carlisle tirou Lilly de Esme, a beijou e depois passou para Charlie, que fez o mesmo. Ele passou para mim e eu a peguei, correndo para o portão de embarque.

Antes de ir, porém, eu ainda dei uma ultima olhada nas pessoas maravilhosas que estavam ali.

Todos eles haviam me ajudado. Todos eles se preocupavam comigo e com Lilly. Eu nunca esqueceria nenhum deles.

Eu suspirei, um pouco triste. Afinal, toda despedida é triste. Lilly deixou a cabeça tombar em meu ombro enquanto eu me sentava na minha poltrona no avião.

"Mamãe," – Eu a olhei e ela tinha os olhinhos apertados, - "Eu posso te confessar uma coisa?"

Eu assenti enquanto arrumava seu cabelo.

"Eu vou sentir muita saudade dos vovôs e dos titios."

Eu assenti sorrindo.

"Mas eu não estou triste." – Disse ela.

Aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco, já que quando Lilly soube da noticia, ela chorou bastante.

"Que bom, amor. Não é pra ficar triste mesmo."

Ela sorriu e então continuou.

"Mas eu não estou triste porque nós vamos morar com o papai. E eu amo o papai do tamanho do mundo!" – Ela abriu os bracinhos, mostrando o tamanho do seu amor, - "E nós vamos ser uma família!"

Eu sorri e assenti, deixando ela deitar novamente em meu peito.

Ela se remexeu um pouco e depois senti que ela havia dormido. A apertei, inspirando o aroma adocicado de seus cabelos.

Naquele momento, eu estava feliz também.

**Nota Final**

**Esse capitulo ficou curto, mas tem exatamente o que tinha que ter. Próximo capitulo: Chegada à Londres! Alguém interessado? Haha ;p**


	3. Saudades com amor, por favor

**Nota: Vocês são lindas, obrigada pelas reviews. Aqui está mais um capitulo.**

**Capitulo Três: Saudades com amor, por favor**

Quando eu acordei novamente, o avião estava pousando. Lilly sacudia minha mão energicamente, e quando ela viu que eu abri os olhos, ela começou a rir sozinha.

Eu acariciei sua cabeça e só então percebi que ela saltitava no lugar.

"Prenda bem esse cinto." – Falei meio dormindo, meio acordada. Ela assentiu e ficamos de mãos dadas até o avião pousar completamente.

Nós esperamos nossas malas e, enquanto isso, eu não poderia negar para mim mesma que estava indubitavelmente feliz. Eu sentia todas as minhas células vibrarem e eu sabia quem era o causador disso.

Quem sempre foi e sempre será.

Edward Cullen.

Nós pegamos nossas malas e a cada passo que eu dava em direção ao salão de espera, meu coração parecia bater mais forte. Lilly cantava coisas ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia realmente escutar.

O portão se abriu e todos os passageiros saíram, nos levando como ondas.

Eu varri meus olhos pelo aeroporto, esperando encontrar aquele cabelo bronze tão característico dele.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

Eu queria sentir seu cheiro e deixá-lo me prender em seu abraço. Eu queria ouvi-lo gemer no meu ouvido como só ele sabia fazer, enquanto nos completávamos tão mutuamente.

"Mãe, cadê o papai?"

Eu mordi o lábio, tentando encontrá-lo. Havia tantas pessoas ali...

Lilly puxou minha mão e eu a olhei.

"Eu acho que ele ainda não chegou... Você não quer ir comer algo?"

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

"Comida inglesa!"

Eu sorri para ela e puxei um carrinho para nossas malas. Depois de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar, Lilly sentou-se em cima das malas e eu comecei a empurrar o carrinho. Nós chegamos até uma lanchonete e eu pedi um lanche para nós, enquanto tentava me comunicar com Edward pelo celular.

Só então percebi que o meu estava totalmente sem bateria. Eu quase me xinguei por isso, mas resolvi relevar. Ele iria aparecer uma hora ou outra.

Comemos e logo voltamos ao salão de espera. Eu e Lilly nos sentamos nos banquinhos e eu fiquei esperando Edward aparecer, mas por mais que eu me empenhasse em vê-lo em outros homens, nunca era ele.

Porque ele nunca apareceu.

Ao invés disso, um homem loiro e alto veio até nós. Eu percebi que ele sorria para mim, mas preferi fingir que não era comigo.

Até que ele parou na minha frente.

"Bella?"

Eu o olhei surpresa enquanto balançava a cabeça. Lilly, o olhou curiosa.

"Quem é você?"

Eu cutuquei sua barriguinha e ela tapou a boca.

"Desculpe." – Falou abafadamente. Eu acabei rindo e o estranho também.

"Tudo bem mocinha. Você deve ser Lilly, certo?"

Ela assentiu, ainda com a mão sobre a boca. Eu inclinei minha cabeça e sussurrei:

"Pode tirar a mão da boca agora, filha."

Ela tirou e sorriu.

"Eu sou James."

Eu voltei a olhar para ele.

James... Eu já havia escutado esse nome em algum lugar... James...

"Amigo do Edward."

Eu bati levemente na minha testa. É claro que sim! James, o colega de quarto de Edward na faculdade! Eu havia passado o vôo inteiro preocupada com o que iria acontecer conosco, se tivéssemos que dividir o mesmo quarto que Edward e James.

Eu me levantei e estendi minha mão. Porém, ao invés de apertá-la, James me puxou e me deu dois beijos, um de cada lado do rosto.

"É como os ingleses se cumprimentam." – Ele disse no meu ouvido, para depois se abaixar e abraçar Lilly.

É claro que ela abraçou de volta. Lilly era o completo oposto de mim: Era mais uma mini Esme.

James parecia ser um cara legal. Havia seus cabelos lisos e loiros e o jeito engraçado como ele falava os erres. Ele se postou atrás do carrinho com nossas malas e começou a empurrar, antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa.

"Edward me pediu para vir buscar vocês." – Ele disse com simplicidade.

Eu peguei Lilly no colo, e o segui. É claro que era bom que nós não ficássemos esperando Edward. Mas... Eu não podia deixar de ficar triste.

Eu havia esperado e idealizado nosso reencontro. Eu estava tremendo por antecipação só para encontrar o amigo da faculdade dele?

James pareceu ter percebido que eu estava triste, pois quando ele abriu a porta para mim, em sua BMW vermelha que me lembrava Rosalie, ele fez questão de colocar o cinto em mim.

"Edward estava totalmente certo quando disse que você era muito expressiva. Eu estou quase me sentindo mal pela sua expressão de desapontamento."

Eu abri minha boca para me redimir, mas ele sorriu e colocou os dedos nos meus lábios.

"Eu entendo... Sério."

Eu soltei o ar e sorri fracamente. James ligou o carro e começou a dirigir por Londres.

"Então..." – Lilly disse do banco de trás, - "Porque não foi papai que veio?"

James sorriu e deu uma olhada para trás.

"Cara, vai ser realmente difícil me acostumar com o fato de que Edward tem uma filha."

Lilly fez uma careta e eu o olhei curiosa.

"Ele não tinha te contado?"

James pareceu sorrir enigmaticamente.

"É claro que tinha. Mas nós não falávamos muito disso."

Eu assenti, virando o rosto para a paisagem que passava voando por nós.

É claro que eles não falavam sobre isso. O que eu esperava?

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

"Para falar a verdade, é muito difícil de acreditar que você seja mãe."

Ele falou a palavra "você" com tanto espanto que eu abri os olhos e o fitei curiosa.

"E porquê? Lilly não é parecida comigo?"

"Isso também. Ela realmente parece com o Edward. Mas eu disse isso pelo fato de que você parece mais uma modelo do que uma mãe."

Eu juntei as sobrancelhas e ele fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

"Só um comentário."

É claro.

Eu tinha que parar de julgá-lo. Edward sempre falava muito bem de James e eu devia gostar dele também. Mesmo que ele parecesse o típico jovem londrino, pronto para dar em cima de todas as mulheres que aparecessem em sua frente.

E o mais importante: Eu tinha que me assegurar de que Edward não agisse como ele por aqui.

Felizmente, James parou o carro. Eu e Lilly saímos e eu me vi em uma praça. Havia muitas pessoas ali.

"Edward está aqui?"

Ele trancou o carro e veio para nosso lado.

"Oh, não." – Ele colocou o braço em cima dos meus ombros e eu dei um passo para o lado, fingindo ter visto algo no segundo que ele fez isso.

"Ele só pediu que eu passasse um pouco de tempo com vocês."

Tudo bem, aquilo não significava nada.

"Mãe, porque o papai não quis ver agente?"

Ela precisava colocar tão na cara o que eu estava tentando deixar passar?

Eu a olhei e sorri.

"Ele deve estar ocupado, querida."

Nós começamos a seguir James, que ia em direção aos bancos da praça.

"Pode crer que ele está." – Escutei ele falar por baixo da respiração. Um arrepio ruim passou pela minha coluna com seu tom de voz.

De repente, eu me senti mal. Eu estava em um país estranho, com uma pessoa estranha. Não me importava o fato dele ser amigo de Edward, mandado por ele. Eu queria o Edward.

E ele não estava ali.

"Vocês gostam de pipoca?" – James perguntou docemente. Lilly assentiu e ele foi até um pipoqueiro próximo, comprando um pacote gigantesco. Quando ele deu para Lilly, ela saltou do meu colo e foi comê-lo perto das pombinhas.

"Não dê comida pra elas, Lilly!" – Gritei quando ela parou no meio delas. – "Nem chegue muito perto!"

Eu estava prestes a levantar quando a mão de James me parou. Eu o olhei e ele sorriu para mim, me fazendo sentar novamente.

"Ela é criança. Deixa ela..."

Eu estava pronta para lhe dar uma resposta curta e grossa, mas preferi engolir essa.

"Pombas transmitem doença." – Respondi.

"É claro que transmitem. Mas não vão transmitir para a Lilly."

Eu cruzei os braços, irritada.

"Vamos lá, Isabella..."

"Bella."

"O que?"

"Pode me chamar só de Bella."

Ele pareceu ganhar confiança depois dessa.

Droga.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem."

Eu olhei para minhas mãos, repentinamente interessada nelas.

"Então, Bella. Edward nunca me contou muito de vocês... Vocês eram namorados quando você ficou grávida?"

Eu puxei uma pelinha dos meus dedos com muita força.

"Não."

"Ah..."

"Mas você não tem o sobrenome dele então?"

Eu olhei para seu rosto e ele parecia realmente interessado.

"Eu e Edward não nos casamos."

Ele sorriu, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e retos.

Eu bufei e me levantei, indo na direção de Lilly.

"Escuta, Bella." – Ele puxou meu braço novamente e me fez girar para ele.

"O que é?"

Ele suspirou.

"Eu sinto muito se passei a impressão errada para você. Eu estava tentando ser simpático, porque sei que você não tem ninguém além do Edward aqui. Eu não quero que pense que eu estava dando em cima de você, longe de mim!"

Eu fechei a boca, levemente envergonhada. Mas James continuou.

"Edward não tinha como ir buscar vocês e eu me ofereci. É só isso. Eu só queria te conhecer melhor, me desculpe se você confundiu meu jeito com outra coisa."

Ok, agora eu estava realmente envergonhada.

Eu estava morrendo por um buraco.

Olhei para o chão e depois voltei a olhar para James.

Eu era uma mulher agora, tinha que enfrentar isso de frente.

"Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas," – Suspirei por fim, - "Eu acho que confundi mesmo as coisas. Você não tem culpa de eu estar irritada, James, sinto muito."

Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta.

Ele olhou para trás e eu segui seu olhar. Lilly estava agachada tão perto das pombas que eu quase tive uma sincope.

"LILLY!" – Gritei e corri até ela, puxando-a para o meu colo antes que alguma pomba chegasse perto das suas mãozinhas. Ela reclamou, mas eu nem liguei. Apenas a apertei nos meus braços, longe das pombas nojentas. Quando eu voltei até o lugar que James nos esperava, ele sorria.

"Eu juro que se não fosse triste, seria cômico."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele só riu mais.

"É engraçado ver como mães são bitoladas. É só uma pomba... Aposto que Edward deixaria Lilly rolar com as pombas."

Eu fiz uma careta e apertei ainda mais Lilly. Ela soltou um AI bem agudo, e eu afrouxei um pouco.

Edward nunca havia ficado muito tempo com Lilly, mas ele nunca havia deixado-a rolar em lugar nenhum.

Então, quando eu percebi que, na verdade, eu estava rezando para que Edward não fosse esse tipo de pai, eu fiquei com medo.

Medo porque eu não queria que Edward fosse um pai ruim. Todo o tempo que ele passou com Lilly, ele havia sido maravilhoso. Mas eu não sabia como ele seria vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

"Mãe, para de me apertar." – Lilly reclamou e eu voltei a prestar atenção na realidade.

James nos conduziu até uma pequena lanchonete que ficava na esquina da praça. Havia tantas pessoas ali, que seria meio impossível não ser bom. Eu me sentei e coloquei Lilly ao meu lado.

Os próximos quinze minutos se passaram com Lilly e James conversando sobre desenhos. Eu estava espantada que ele soubesse tanto sobre as séries infantis, mas Lilly parecia apaixonada.

Eu apoiei meu queixo em minhas mãos e fechei os olhos, somente pensando em tudo que havia acontecido.

Eu estava tão triste por não ter visto Edward, que não havia me lembrado de ligar para o pessoal. Eu pedi a James seu celular e me afastei ligeiramente.

Quando escutei a voz de Esme, eu sorri.

"Cheguei." – Anunciei. Esme soltou uma lufada de ar.

"O que aconteceu com seu celular?"

Eu olhei para o chão limpo de Londres.

"Acabou a bateria."

"E o de Edward?"

"Eu ainda não o encontrei."

Charlie pegou o telefone de Esme.

"Você e Lilly ainda estão sozinhas no aeroporto?"

"Não!" – Disse antes de mais nada, - "Edward se encarregou de mandar uma pessoa para isso. Só que eu ainda não pude encontrá-lo."

Ouvi o telefone passar de mão em mão.

"Bella," – Emmet chamou, - "Você pode passar pra Lilly?"

Olhei para a expressão feliz da minha filha conversando com James.

"Ela está meio ocupada agora."

Ouvi o telefone rodar de novo.

"Desculpe por isso, Emmet está passando por uma crise de abstinência de sobrinha, Bella." – Esme falou tristonha, - "E eu também quero minha neta!"

Eu sorri, sentindo um aperto no peito. Infelizmente, eu teria que desligar.

"Escuta, Esme, eu preciso desligar. Esse celular não é meu. Assim que eu encontrar com Edward eu tentarei ligar, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu e nós desligamos. Eu ainda fiquei olhando para o visor do James, em que havia uma foto de cinco pessoas sorrindo.

Bem no meio estava o Edward.

Lindo... Bronzeado e sorridente.

Um perfeito jovem universitário. Um dos mais populares e bonitos...

Um que não tem na bagagem uma filha.

Eu suspirei resignada. Então eu percebi que não fazia a menor idéia de quem Edward era aqui.

Eu sabia quem era o Edward de Forks. Aquele que havia conquistado meu coração.

E, internamente, eu estava morrendo de medo do que eu iria encontrar aqui.

Eu olhei para a mesa e vi que James me fitava. Eu acenei levemente para ele e estava pronta para dar um passo em sua direção, quando minha visão ficou negra de repente.

Foi como se meu corpo inteiro entrasse em ebulição.

Eu levei minhas próprias mãos até as mãos fortes que cobriam meus olhos. Senti um hálito quente roçar no meu ouvido.

"Bem vinda à Londres." – Uma voz rouca disse em meu ouvido, e eu não pude evitar o gemido involuntário que saiu de meus lábios. Eu segurei as mãos e girei meu corpo, olhando para o homem que estava trás de mim.

Os olhos verdes dele faiscaram em minha direção e seu sorriso era tão lindo que eu tive vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo na frente de todos.

Edward.

**Nota Final**

**E então, no próximo capitulo, finalmente, teremos nossa dose necessária de Edwartinol para sobreviver! Iupi!**

**Até amanhã [?], depende de vocês! :D**


	4. Você é meu amor

**Capitulo Quatro: Você é meu amor**

Eu ainda estava em estado de transe quando Lilly apareceu de repente, saltando para o colo de Edward. Ele a envolveu, um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado em seu rosto bonito, e deixou ser esticado e beijado por ela.

"Papai, eu tava com saudades!" – Ela guinchava. Edward apenas ria e assentia.

"Eu também, filha... Muita!"

Ela sorriu e enfiou o rosto no peito dele.

"Papai, a mamãe disse que agora nós vamos ser nós três... Nós vamos ficar sempre juntos, né?"

Ele desviou os olhos até chegar a mim. Eu sorri um pouco encabulada, enquanto o assistia acariciar os cabelos de Lilly e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

"Vamos, meu amor. Eu nunca mais vou deixar vocês duas."

Eu senti meu coração trepidar ao escutar isso. Respirei fundo e não pude evitar de lacrimejar.

Lilly olhou para trás e estendeu uma mãozinha em minha direção. Instintivamente, eu dei um passo até ela. Ela apertou minha bochecha e me puxou. Eu a ajudei e percebi que ela queria que eu colasse nela e em Edward.

"Abraça, mãe."

Eu olhei cautelosa para Edward, mas ele ostentava um sorriso tão lindo para mim, que eu não me prendi nem mais um segundo. Abri meus braços e envolvi os dois, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Edward, de forma que eu podia sentir todo seu odor maravilhoso.

"Uau. Isso é o que eu chamo de uma linda cena."

Foi como se eu levasse um choque. A voz de James estalou em meu peito e eu dei um passo para trás, sentindo falta do corpo de Edward imediatamente. James sorria para nós três, e eu me senti estranha com aquilo.

"James!" – Edward saudou, segurando Lilly em um braço e estendendo a mão para James. O loiro apertou a mão de Edward e depois bagunçou os cabelos de Lilly.

"Ela é linda mesmo, cara." – Disse sorridente. Lilly sorriu e mostrou todos seus dentinhos de leite.

Edward olhou para a filha e a beijou na testa.

"É claro que é. Puxou à mãe."

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem instantaneamente.

"Edward, todo mundo sabe que ela é a sua cara." – Murmurei mais para mim do que para eles. Inevitavelmente, os dois escutaram. E Lilly também.

"Isso é verdade, papai, vovô vive dizendo que eu sou sua cara."

Edward rolou os olhos, provavelmente achando aquilo um absurdo. Então, James olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e depois para trás.

"Bem, eu preciso ir agora." – Ele disse. Edward levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

"Eu vou com você pegar as malas delas." – Ele olhou para mim e eu assenti. Edward tentou colocar Lilly no chão, mas ela prendeu as pernas em volta dele.

"Não! Eu quero ir também, papai!"

Ele sorriu.

"Você vai me ajudar a carregar as malas?" – Perguntou em um tom de brincadeira. Lilly assentiu. Ele então olhou para mim e me estendeu uma chave.

"São as chaves do meu carro. É um volvo preto. Se você ir reto, está no primeiro estacionamento."

Eu assenti e peguei a chave deles. Então, antes que eu estivesse preparada para deixar de tê-lo em meu campo de visão, os três foram em direção ao carro de James.

Silenciosamente, eu andei até o tal estacionamento. Não era muito longe. Eu dei as coordenadas para o manobrista e antes que eu pudesse esperar, ele já estava de volta.

"A senhorita vai dirigir?" – Ele perguntou. Eu pensei no assunto. Será que Edward se incomodaria? Se sim, porque ele teria me dado as chaves?

Resolvi que iria. Então, eu andei até o lado esquerdo do carro, só para encontrar o banco do passageiro.

Eu soltei o ar em uma bufada indignada. Eu havia vindo ao lado de James, do lado errado do carro, e ainda assim me confundi. Trotei até o outro lado, sentando-me e batendo a porta.

O volvo era magnífico por dentro. Não que eu esperasse menos de Edward. Eu coloquei a chave na ignição e ouvi o ronco suave do carro. Agradeci aos céus pelo fato do carro ser automático. Deus sabia como eu iria causar acidentes se tivesse que mudar de marcha toda hora com a mão esquerda.

Consegui sair do estacionamento com facilidade. E, logo depois, vi Edward e Lilly correndo pela calçada. Eu encostei e quando Edward percebeu que o carro já estava fora do estacionamento, apertou o passo.

Ele colocou as malas no porta malas e depois Lilly no banco de trás. A essa altura, eu já havia saído do lugar do motorista e ocupado o do passageiro. Edward entrou e parecia ofegante.

"Obrigado, Bella." – Ele disse sorrindo. Eu sorri também e afundei minhas costas no acento macio.

Era tão diferente a sensação de estar com Edward. Eu estava em paz naquele momento. Feliz e em paz.

Ele olhou para trás e Lilly tentava se soltar do cinto de segurança.

"Nem pense em tirar isso, mocinha." – Ele ordenou e eu sentir algo palpitar em meu peito.

Ele se importava. Ele não a deixaria rolar com as pombas.

Por hora, isso era tudo que eu precisava para voltar a ver a felicidade no meu caminho.

Eu não sabia para onde Edward estava me levando. Eu estava com medo de ter que compartilhar um quarto de faculdade com ele, Lilly e seu colega, mas eu acreditava que esse não seria o caso. O céu já estava escuro e Lilly ressonava tranquilamente no banco traseiro quando ele finalmente estacionou o volvo dentro de uma garagem. Eu prendi Lilly nos meus braços cuidadosamente e ele pegou as malas. Durante todo o trajeto até o oitavo andar, eu não disse uma só palavra.

Ele me conduziu até a última porta do corredor. E, quando ele abriu, eu senti que o ar havia desaparecido dos meus pulmões.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi o céu estrelado de Londres. Depois, instintivamente, eu dei passos largos, a fim de me aproximar mais daquela linda vista.

Só então eu percebi que era uma sacada. A parede sul era composta por vidros que separavam a pequena sala da sacada.

E, no fundo daquela maravilhosa vista, imponente e tão bonito como nas fotografias estava o famoso Big Ben de Londres.

Eu soltei o ar devagarzinho, apertando Lilly contra meu tórax.

"Você gostou?" – A voz baixa e rouca de Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu deixei um arrepio correr toda minha espinha antes de girar o corpo e olhar para seu rosto estonteante.

"É... Lindo." – Murmurei. Ele sorriu e prendeu meu rosto entre suas mãos, inclinando-se e beijando meus lábios.

E, mesmo com Lilly entre nós, eu pude sentir a eletricidade perpassando todos os meus ossos.

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, Edward puxou Lilly e a levou até algum cômodo além do corredor. Eu, extasiada demais com a vista e com o beijo, andei até a sacada e a abri, deixando a brisa gélida tocar meu rosto.

"Desculpe não ter ido encontrar vocês no aeroporto." – Ele disse de repente, bem atrás de mim. Senti as mãos quentes dele pousarem em minha cintura e deixei minha nuca tombar em seu peito.

"Eu estive a tarde toda arrumando isso tudo. Eu fiquei com medo que, se eu não arrumasse, você não iria gostar."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior curiosa. Depois, lentamente, girei em seus braços, ficando de frente para ele.

"Obrigada por isso."

Ele sorriu.

Eu enlacei seu pescoço e subi na ponta de meus pés, sentindo o hálito dele bater contra meu rosto.

"Eu amo você." – Disse roucamente.

Eu ainda vi seus olhos brilharem antes dele me apertar fortemente e colar nossos lábios.

Um beijo cheio de saudade, amor e tensão se iniciou entre nós. Nossas bocas se encontravam e eu podia sentir o formigamento tão familiar em meu ventre. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, Edward me puxou para seu colo. Eu prendi minhas pernas em sua cintura, enquanto ele massageava minhas costas com suas mãos ágeis.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta." – Ele disse entre beijos. Eu o apertei mais contra mim e assenti.

"É só por isso que eu estou aqui."

Ele sorriu e encostou-me contra a parede da sacada.

Ali, com apenas a lua como testemunha, nós fizemos amor.

E foi maravilhoso.

Independente, novo, inesperado.

Tudo o que eu precisava.

Edward fez questão de me levar no colo até nosso quarto. Ele me deitou na cama e beijou meus lábios antes de se deitar ao meu lado.

Nós dois estávamos entrelaçados e sonolentos quando batidas insistentes na porta nos acordaram.

"O que...?" – Ele perguntou sonolento. Eu rolei na cama e andei até a porta, já sabendo o que me esperava no lado de fora. Assim que a abri, a figura pequena de Lilly correu para a cama, subindo nela e engatinhando até Edward.

"Pai, to com medo." – Ela disse manhosa. Eu vi que Edward se assustou a principio, mas depois puxou Lilly para debaixo das cobertas e a abraçou, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

"Shhh, não precisa ter medo de nada, meu amor..."

Eu sorri e andei até a cama, me deitando e ajeitando o cobertor em cima de nós três.

Finalmente... Só nós três.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eaí, o que acharam? Saturadas de Edwartinol? Espero que sim! **


	5. As amigas dele

**Capitulo Cinco: As amigas dele**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei com o toque estridente de um celular. Abri os olhos repentinamente e tateei a mesa de cabeceira, até achar o aparelho. Sem me importar em olhar o visor, eu o coloquei na orelha.

"Alô?" – Disse sonolenta. A voz do outro lado da linha guinchou.

"Bella!" – Esme gritou, - "Até que enfim você atendeu!"

Eu me sentei e esfreguei os olhos.

"Oi Esme. Que horas são?"

Ela soltou um murmúrio.

"Aí? Oito e meia da manhã."

Eu fiz um bico e girei meus olhos para a cortina que tampava a luz solar. O travesseiro atrás de mim estava tão aconchegante que tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu seria afortunada se pudesse dormir novamente.

"Bom, deixe de bobagens. Eu quero saber como vocês estão. A Lilly dormiu bem? Você já deu banho nela? E já a alimentou? Não se esqueça que ela gosta muito de panquecas..."

Meu peito rugiu em protesto. Onde estava Lilly? Eu estava pronta para me levantar e sair correndo à procura dela pelo apartamento quando a porta do quarto abriu e a supracitada entrou saltitando. Assim que ela me viu, acordada e ao telefone, ela parou e olhou para trás.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar e vi Edward.

Ele estava lindo. Seus cabelos bronze totalmente desarrumados e ele trazia uma bandeja cheia de comida nas mãos.

"Bella? Bella?" – Esme me chamava do outro lado da linha. Edward, ao perceber que eu estava acordada, deixou a expressão feliz se contorcer em uma desapontada.

"Quem te acordou?" – Ele perguntou zangado. Lilly estendeu os bracinhos, pedindo a bandeja, e ele deu à ela. Em seguida, andou até mim e pediu o celular, eu o entreguei um pouco atônica. Ele o colocou na orelha e saiu do quarto.

Cuidadosamente, Lilly andou até a cama e colocou a bandeja na minha frente, subindo no colchão logo em seguida.

"O papai queria te acordar." – Ela disse, - "Ele preparou um montão de comida gostosa só pra você, mãe."

Eu abri a boca e fechei, sem conseguir dizer muita coisa.

"Vo-Você já comeu?" – Perguntei por fim. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"O papai fez panquecas para mim."

Eu sorri, pegando a panqueca que estava no prato em cima da bandeja. Lentamente, cortei e mordi o primeiro pedaço.

Estava deliciosa.

"Bom, né, mãe?"

Eu assenti e Lilly pareceu gostar disso.

"Eu adorei a panqueca do papai. Ela é quase tão boa quanto a sua, mãe. Eu acho que se vocês dois fizessem uma panqueca ela ia sair super, duper, mega boa."

Eu ri e continuei comendo. Até que Edward entrou no quarto novamente, parecendo um pouco irritado. Ele andou até a cama e se sentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e os desarrumando ainda mais.

"O que foi?" – Perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu só queria te acordar, mas minha mãe fez questão de fazer isso por mim."

Eu sorri e engoli o pedaço que estava mastigando.

"Eu não fazia a menor idéia de que você sabia cozinhar."

Ele pareceu voltar a se animar.

"Eu aprendi sozinho!" – Disse, e eu pude ver seus olhos brilhando. Lilly engatinhou até ele e subiu em seu colo.

Durante quinze minutos, nós três ficamos ali, conversando. Até que, finalmente, Edward se levantou e disse que teria que ir se arrumar para o trabalho. Ele disse que eu poderia passear ou ficar em casa, e que sentia muito por não poder ir me mostrar a cidade. Mas prometeu que quando ele voltasse, nós iríamos jantar fora.

Ele deu um beijo em cada uma de nós e saiu, antes que eu pudesse me preparar para isso. De repente, eu e Lilly estávamos sozinhas.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar banho e dar banho em Lilly. Depois, eu peguei o notebook de Edward e comecei a ver meus emails pela internet. Antes que eu pudesse me entreter, eu já estava cansada.

Ainda era duas horas da tarde e eu estava sentada de pernas de índio no sofá enquanto Lilly brincava de Barbie no chão.

"Lilly?" – Chamei baixinho. Ela girou a cabeça e sorriu para mim, - "O que você acha de nós fazermos um bolo para o papai?"

Minha filha se levantou no mesmo instante, batendo palmas e chacoalhando todo o seu ostentoso corpinho de três anos.

Juntas, nós invadimos a cozinha de Edward e pegamos todos os ingredientes. Eu comecei a misturar os ingredientes calmamente e...

"MÃE!"

Girei assustada só para ver Lilly coberta da cabeça aos pés por uma camada de farinha. Eu soltei o ar em uma lufada, não entendendo como ela havia conseguido aquela proeza.

"Lilly! O que você fez?"

Ela se encolheu.

"Caiu, mãe..."

Eu olhei para a forma do bolo que, felizmente, eu já havia untado e depois tentei tirar a farinha do cabelo de Lilly. Não deu muito certo.

Por fim, a segurei no colo e a levei direto para o banheiro. Enchi a banheira e a coloquei lá dentro.

Eu amava a minha filha mais do que tudo no mundo. Mas, mesmo depois de três anos, eu continuava me sentindo estranha e não tão habilidosa com ela. Todo dia eu me criticava, sempre querendo ser uma mãe melhor.

Eu nunca iria saber se eu conseguia ou não.

Uma vez, enquanto eu conversava com Esme, ela me disse que eu pensaria isso por toda a minha vida. E, talvez, fosse assim mesmo. Nós sempre queremos o melhor para os nossos filhos, por isso sempre iremos nos cobrar demais.

"Mãe, desculpa..." – Ela disse. Eu passei a esponja no seu rosto e dei de ombros.

"Tudo bem, mas não faça mais isso, Lilly. Se está muito alto para você, simplesmente não pegue."

Ela assentiu e eu sorri, finalmente vendo o rostinho lindo da minha filha limpo novamente.

Depois do banho, eu coloquei um moletom velho de Edward nela, já que era muito provável que ela continuasse se sujando. Quando ela percebeu que não havia mais mãozinhas a vista, ela começou a chacoalhar as mangas, desesperada.

Eu ri e puxei o tecido para cima, dobrando e afofando o enorme espaço livre entre o tecido e o corpo dela.

"Mãe, eu to meio estranha..."

Eu ri.

"Não está nada, está uma graça."

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes disso, a campainha soou tão alta que nós duas nos assustamos. Eu me levantei e fui até a porta, abrindo-a logo em seguida.

E, quando eu vi a bela mulher sorrir para mim, eu não pude evitar de sentir que estava no lugar errado.

"Posso... Ajudar?" – Perguntei ligeiramente incerta. A mulher sorriu ainda mais e tentou olhar por cima de meu ombro.

"Na verdade, eu acho que pode. É aqui o novo apartamento do Eddie?"

Um monstro adormecido em meu peito rugiu, trincando as unhas no meu coração.

Quem era essa mulher? E quem ela achava que era para chamar o Edward de... De... Eddie?"

"O Edward mora aqui sim. Mas ele não está agora. Eu posso ajudar?" – Tive sérios ímpetos de me chutar só pela minha educação fora de hora. A mulher fez um bico estranho e remexeu nos cabelos loiros.

"Bem, pra falar a verdade, eu acho que não. Você é o que? Empregada nova?"

Eu abri minha boca em espanto.

"Não."

A mulher juntou as sobrancelhas confusa, enquanto continuava tentando olhar por cima dos meus ombros. Irritada, eu dei um passo para frente e encostei a porta, bloqueando toda a visão que ela poderia ter.

"Eu sou a namorada dele."

Foi com uma raiva repentina que eu vi as pupilas dela dilatarem e sua boca se abrir em espanto.

"Que namorada? O Edward não tem namorada!"

Eu bufei irritada.

"Sim, porque você sabe tudo da vida dele, então pode dizer isso com muita certeza não é?" – Perguntei com a voz cheia de sarcasmo, sentindo uma vontade tremenda de acertar a cara feia daquela mulher.

Eu nunca havia sido agressiva. Mas a forma como ela falava, como se conhecesse o Edward tão bem, enquanto eu havia acabado de chegar aqui me tirava do sério.

Então, ela cruzou os braços e regulou-me.

"É claro que eu o conheço. Nós somos muito bons... Ahn, amigos."

Eu engoli em seco e trinquei o maxilar, fechando minhas mãos em punhos.

"Pois ele não está agora e se você não se incomodar eu estou muito ocupada. Então... Até logo."

Rapidamente, eu entrei no apartamento e fechei a porta com força na cara da desmiolada. Eu ainda recostei minha cabeça na porta e fechei os olhos, tentando controlar minha respiração.

Não mais que dois segundos depois, mãozinhas pequenas puxaram a barra da minha blusa. Eu olhei para baixo e Lilly me fitava intensamente, com aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os do Edward.

"Mãe, quem era?"

Eu abri a boca para falar e, percebi que não sabia o que dizer.

"Era... Engano."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa.

"Engano? O que é isso?"

Eu mordi o interior da bochecha e me ajoelhei, ficando da altura de Lilly.

"É quando alguém te chama, mas não é com você que ela queria falar, amor."

Ela fez uma careta de reconhecimento.

"Ah, vovó sempre falava disso!"

Eu sorri, levemente mais calma. Passei a mão pelos cabelos de Lilly e depois, sem me controlar, a puxei para mim, abraçando-a fortemente.

Quem era aquela mulher? O quanto ela conhecia Edward? E porque ele havia dado à ela esse endereço?

Quem ele era aqui em Londres?

Aquelas perguntas martelavam na minha cabeça, enquanto eu sentia meu coração bater fracamente no peito. Havia aquele buraco gigantesco de dor dentro de mim, e eu tentava deixar isso para lá, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Eu não estava sozinha agora. Eu tinha aquele pequeno ser que irradiava toda a minha vida bem em meus braços, e ela precisava de mim. Ela precisava que eu lhe passasse segurança, e não que demonstrasse o quão perdida e acanhada eu estava nesse momento.

Eu suspirei e me levantei, puxando Lilly até a cozinha. A coloquei sentada em cima do balcão enquanto terminava de colocar a massa na forma, para logo depois colocá-la no forno.

"Mãe?" – Lilly chamou pela primeira vez desde que eu havia a abraçado. Eu levantei meus olhos e ela sorriu para mim.

Eu sorri de volta, acariciando sua bochecha. Ela me fitou intensamente, e eu admirei seus olhinhos verdes brilhando.

"Eu te amo, mamãe."

Meu coração, tão danificado, transbordou de alegria. Eu sorri e beijei a testa da minha filha, inspirando o doce aroma que ela tinha.

"Eu também, meu amor. Mais do que tudo e pra sempre."

-----------------

Felizmente, o bolo havia ficado bom. Eu e Lilly comemos até não poder mais e só paramos quando já havíamos extinguido metade dele.

Eu o deixei em cima da mesa e coloquei em Lilly roupas confortáveis e quentes. Depois, troquei a mim mesma e sai de casa. Não passava das cinco e trinta e logo Edward chegaria.

Eu só não sabia se eu estava pronta para encará-lo.

Eu e Lilly andamos até uma praça, perto de casa. Em Londres era tudo muito limpo, amplo e bonito. Não havia a neblina tão usual de Forks, nem o calor exacerbado de Phoenix. Era quase um meio termo.

Quando Lilly puxou minha mão indicando um lindo golden retrivier, eu decidi que era hora de parar. Nós fomos até o casal que o guiava e eles sorriram para Lilly, dizendo que o cachorro era manso. Cautelosamente, eu deixei ela acariciar a coxa do cachorro, me colocando no meio do caminho entre ela e a boca dele. Mas ele nem se importou com os carinhos dela, parecendo até gostar.

"Mãe, porque nós não temos um cachorro?" – Ela perguntou curiosa. Eu sentei em um banco e a puxei para o meu colo, vendo como o céu se tornava rapidamente alaranjado por conta do por do sol.

"Eu não sei. Nunca pensei em ter um, filha."

Ela fez uma careta.

"Não podemos ter um agora?"

Ok, eu não sabia bem como responder isso. Nós morávamos em um apartamento e isso não combina nada com cachorros e sujeira.

"Depois nós vemos isso."

Ela cruzou os bracinhos, mas logo pareceu esquecer. Ela rapidamente viu uma criança em um patinete e correu para conversar com ela.

Eu puxei minhas pernas para cima e as abracei, encolhendo-me. O que eu deveria fazer? As duvidas assolavam minha mente, deixando-me sem alternativas.

Eu queria perguntar para Edward quem exatamente era aquela mulher, mas não queria ser inconveniente.

Por outro lado, eu me lembrei de quando ela falou que ele não tinha namorada.

Eu era a namorada dele.

Ou costumava ser... Em Forks...

Fechei os olhos, sentindo-os molhados.

"MÃÃÃE!"

Lilly acenava freneticamente para mim. Só então eu vi que além do menino, havia uma mulher de cabelos cacheados. Eu andei até lá e sorri para a mulher.

"Essa é a minha mãe." – Lilly apresentou orgulhosa. A mulher me olhou de cima a baixo, parecendo surpresa.

"Mãe?"

Eu assenti, puxando Lilly para perto. Eu estava acostumada com aquilo. Ninguém ficava realmente surpreso, mas sempre achavam que aquilo era um fardo na minha vida. Elas diziam coisas como "tão nova," e "que lástima", quando eu me apresentava.

"Sim. Meu nome é Bella." – Estendi minha mão e a mulher deu de ombros, apertando-a.

"Eu sou Petra. Esse é John, meu filho. Sua Lilly estava querendo saber onde nós compramos o patinete de John, por isso ela te chamou. Se você quiser o endereço da loja, eu posso te dar."

Eu suspirei e agradeci, enquanto ela mandava uma mensagem de texto no meu celular com o endereço da loja. Eu achei aquilo tudo muito moderno, mas não comentei.

Logo, a noite já havia caído e eu resolvi voltar com Lilly, antes que ficasse tarde demais. Senti o celular vibrar em meu bolso, e ao olhar o visor, era Edward.

Respirei fundo e recusei a chamada, desligando o celular logo em seguida.

Eu e Lilly ainda paramos em uma sorveteria e tomamos uma casquinha. Depois, nós tentamos voltar para casa.

Tentamos.

Foi com um terror absoluto que eu percebi que estávamos andando em círculos.

"Merda..." – Gemi baixinho, para que Lilly não escutasse. Continuei andando e a puxando, me repugnando mil vezes por não ter decorado o nome da rua. Eu já estava prestes a chorar quando passei pela terceira vez na frente da mesma floricultura, quando o vi.

Ele estava sentado desleixadamente na mesa de um café. Os cabelos loiros estavam penteados e ele parecia entretido em algo em seu próprio celular. Eu puxei Lilly até lá que, quando viu James, gritou entusiasmada:

"Tio James!"

Ele a olhou surpreso e, antes que pudesse perceber, já estava sendo abraçado por ela.

"O-oi pequena! Que surpresa!"

Ele olhou para cima e eu sorri para ele.

"Bella." – Saudou, me abraçando. Eu estava tão animada por ter encontrado alguém que provavelmente sabia onde eu morava, que o abracei de volta. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas, no segundo seguinte, apertou o abraço.

"James, é tão bom te encontrar!" – Disse, - "Eu estou perdida!"

Ele me olhou surpreso e depois sorriu.

"Perdida? Mas a sua casa é na rua de trás!"

Eu abri minha boca incrédula.

"Isso é tão típico de mim." – Resmunguei, pegando a mão de Lilly e já andando. James, porém, puxou meu ante-braço.

"Hey! Calma... Porque vocês não sentam um pouco?"

Lilly parecia entusiasmada. Mas, sendo realista, com o que ela não se entusiasmava?

Eu fiz uma careta para James, tentando demonstrar que estava cansada. Mas ele preferiu me ignorar, puxando uma cadeira para Lilly.

"James, nós realmente já estamos na rua desde cedo..."

Ele sorriu.

"É só um pouquinho, Bella."

Droga.

--------------

Quando eu finalmente consegui me livrar de James, já era oito e quarenta e dois da noite. Eu e Lilly corremos de volta para o apartamento, e quando eu finalmente abri a porta, percebi que estava tudo escuro. Achei estranho, pois Edward já devia estar em casa.

Acendi a luz da cozinha e o bolo estava intocado. Fui até o quarto e não havia ninguém lá. Chateada, dei banho em Lilly e tomei o meu próprio, colocando-a para dormir e sentando-me na sala. Já era dez e trinta e nada do Edward aparecer.

Por mais que eu tentasse não pensar em como ele poderia estar passando seu tempo, minha mente sempre me levava até a mulher que havia vindo mais cedo. Imagens dela e de Edward, juntos, invadiram meus pensamentos, me deixando enojada. Eu liguei a TV em um filme qualquer e me encolhi no sofá, disposta a esperar até ele chegar.

Já passava das onze da noite quando ele finalmente chegou. Eu senti meu corpo inteiro congelar. Ele não ligou a luz, apenas colocou as chaves em cima do aparador e soltou um suspiro. Eu prendi a respiração, esperando por ele.

"Bella." – Sua voz, muito diferente do que eu pensava, estava em um tom desesperado. Eu girei minha cabeça e só então pude ver sua expressão.

Os cabelos dele estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca. Sua blusa de botões estava aberta até a metade e as mangas dobradas nos cotovelos. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e parecia exausto.

Eu o observei esfregar os olhos, soltando uma lufada de ar. Então, ele caiu no sofá ao meu lado, sem olhar para mim.

"Onde você esteve?"

Eu limpei a garganta antes de responder.

"Sai com a Lilly."

Ele deu uma risada seca.

"Eu acho que isso eu pude perceber sozinho." – Ele circulou meu pulso e me puxou para si, fazendo com que nossos rostos ficassem próximos o bastante para eu sentir sua respiração.

"O que eu quero saber, é porque raios você achou que estava tudo bem em sair sem deixar nenhum recado na porra de uma cidade gigantesca que você não conhece!" – Sua voz estava grossa e cheia de rancor. Eu me encolhi, sentindo todo aquela raiva perfurar meu coração.

"Eu..." – Comecei desnorteada. Ele, porém, não me deixou continuar.

"Como se não fosse o bastante você desligar o telefone na minha cara! O que você esperava? Que eu saísse e te encontrasse? Isso aqui não é Forks, Bella!"

Eu engoli em seco, relembrando de todo o meu próprio drama. Então, enchendo-me de coragem, levantei a voz e falei, calma e friamente.

"Eu sei muito bem que isso aqui não é Forks. Eu somente sai para passear com a minha filha, como eu fiz durante todos esses anos. Eu voltei e estou aqui, não preciso ouvir os seus sermões."

Ele arregalou os olhos, descrente.

"Do que você está falando? Eu quase tive um ataque do coração, pensando em vocês duas perdidas! Você acha que eu estou pensando em mim nisso aqui? Tudo o que eu fiz foi pensar em vocês duas! Eu procurei vocês por cada canto que eu pude ir, eu perguntei por vocês em cada esquina e nada!"

Eu prendi as palavras na minha boca. Não era isso que eu esperava. No fundo, meu coração havia se alegrado por essa confissão de Edward, mas minha mente me alertava quanto à Tissy e todas as outras amigas que Edward podia ter.

"Você não se preocupava há duas semanas atrás, quando estava em uma cama devidamente aquecido por suas amigas."

Eu mesma me assustei com aquilo. Mas as palavras saíram da minha boca com tanta facilidade, que eu mal percebi que havia sido eu quem proferira. Aquilo era o que o meu coração magoado pensava. Era aquilo que eu queria tirar a limpo.

E, quando eu vi seus olhos se arregalarem, eu senti que poderia quebrar em mil pedacinhos de uma só vez.

"Do que você está falando?"

Senti as grossas lágrimas inundando meus olhos.

"Não se finja de tonto. Ela veio aqui hoje."

"Ela? Ela quem?"

"Tissy."

Um misto de compreensão chegou aos seus olhos.

"O que? Tissy... É uma amiga."

Eu ri.

"É claro que é."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"É só isso. Bella, é só isso, uma amiga."

Eu funguei alto.

"Ninguém aqui sabia de mim. Ninguém sabia da Lilly."

Ele prendeu meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"É claro que todos sabiam! Eu nunca omiti vocês pra ninguém, Bella!"

"Mas também não se importava em comentar sobre nós."

Ele parecia deslocado.

"Eu... Eu... Só não..."

"Não vinha ao assunto. Claro."

Ele mordeu os lábios. Foi aí que eu percebi que era aquilo.

Não havia nenhuma mentira ali. Ele não se lembrava de nós.

Eu abracei meu tórax, sentindo o buraco se aprofundar cada vez mais em meu peito. Então, temendo uma nova discussão, me levantei repentinamente.

"Eu vou dormir." – Anunciei friamente, para logo em seguida andar até o quarto.

Fechei a porta e me enrolei em baixos dos lençóis. Assim que fiz isso, as lágrimas inundaram o tecido do travesseiro. Eu soluçava baixinho, não querendo atrair a atenção dele.

E eu passei a noite inteira assim.

**Nota**

**Eu amo vocês e todos as reviews. Já disse isso? Pois é... Não me canso de ser repetitiva! Espero que vocês também não... Portantooo, quero saber o que vocês acharam do capitulo... DJÁ! =)**

**BEEEEIJO!**


	6. O anel

**Capitulo Seis: O anel**

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, eu me sentia cansada. Meus olhos estavam ardidos e minha garganta seca. Eu me levantei muito a contragosto, e só então parei para olhar o relógio. Já passava das onze da manhã.

Assim que sai do quarto, pude ouvir o familiar som de desenho animado vindo da sala. Não foi preciso uma olhada para saber que era Lilly. Entrei na cozinha e havia um café da manhã pronto para mim.

Irritada, o deixei de lado e preparei meu próprio café da manhã, que se resumia a um copo de leite.

Puro.

Argth.

Eu estava recostada contra a pia, degustando do meu maravilhoso café da manhã liquido, quando senti o aperto de Lilly nas minhas coxas. Ao olhar para baixo, a vi sorrindo para mim.

"Bom dia, filha."

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

"Mãe, porque você não vem assistir desenho com agente?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas surpresa. Pela hora, Edward já devia estar no trabalho.

"Seu pai está em casa?" – Perguntei baixinho. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Oh Deus.

"Tudo bem, volte para lá que depois eu vou."

Ela correu de volta para a sala.

Perdendo totalmente o apetite, eu joguei o resto meu leite na pia. Espalmei minhas mãos no mármore e abaixei a cabeça, tentando encontrar alguma solução.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

"Desperdiçar é um pouco injusto, se você parar para pensar na quantidade de famintos que existem por aí."

Aquela voz me tirou do meu transe imediatamente. Eu fiquei ereta, girando o corpo e encontrando seu olhar inquisitivo. Respirei fundo, sentindo uma dormência nos meus dedos.

"Eu não vou comer." – Falei.

"Porque?"

Eu olhei para o café da manhã que ele havia preparado e depois para seu rosto. Ele parecia suplicante. Confuso.

Não tanto quanto eu.

"Só não estou com fome."

Ele suspirou e assentiu. Resolvi explanar meus pensamentos:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu moro aqui também."

Bufei irritada. Ele sabia que não era aquilo o que eu queria dizer. Ele estava se esquivando dos meus questionamentos, e isso nunca significa algo bom.

"Você devia estar trabalhando."

"Peguei o dia de folga."

Oh Deus. De novo.

"E por quê?"

Ele não me respondeu imediatamente.

"Quando eu cheguei ontem, eu iria te dar essa noticia. Mas..."

Ontem.

Mil vezes merda. Uma imagem feliz e totalmente diferente do que havia acontecido passou pela minha mente. Edward, sorrindo, dizendo que iríamos passar o dia juntos.

"Entendi."

Eu esfreguei os olhos e então fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. Felizmente, ele não me seguiu.

Quando eu voltei para a sala, decentemente vestida e limpa, Edward e Lilly estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá. Eles pareciam compenetrados nos desenhos e até riam sincronizadamente.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Lilly e olhei para a tela. Era tudo tão... Colorido.

Os dois soltaram uma risada ao meu lado, só porque a esponja amarela tropeçou nas próprias pernas. O que tinha de tão engraçado nisso?

Os próximos dez minutos foram passados da mesma forma. Então, quando os créditos começaram a aparecer, Edward se levantou em um pulo, espreguiçando-se e bocejando.

"Está pronta, criança?" – Ele perguntou cantando para Lilly, que começou a rir imediatamente. Eu o olhei como se ele fosse um lunático. Porque ele havia falado aquilo cantando?

"Estou, capitão!" – Lilly respondeu entusiasticamente, ficando em pé no sofá. Eles sorriram juntos, parecendo achar muita graça na situação.

Eu me levantei e cruzei os braços.

"Porque eu não estou na brincadeira?" – Perguntei. Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

"Mãe, do que você está falando?"

Eu fiz um gesto vago com as mãos.

"Esse negócio de capitão e criança... E porque vocês estão cantando?"

Lilly me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Depois olhou para Edward e deu de ombros.

Deus, ela deu de ombros!

E ela tinha três anos.

TRÊS!

Edward, parecendo notar, olhou para ela e bagunçou seus cabelos. Ela fez um biquinho engraçado, que me lembrava muito a mim mesma.

"Então, papai, nós ainda vamos passear?"

Eu olhei de Lilly para Edward. Ele pareceu encabulado.

"É... Essa é a idéia. Você gostaria, Bella?"

Suspirei. Pela gigantesca janela que nós tínhamos na sala, eu podia ver como o dia estava bonito, tão diferente de Forks. Abracei a mim mesma e, inconscientemente, fiz o mesmo bico de Lilly.

"É..."

Os dois sorriram na minha frente.

É, eu devia mesmo aprender a dizer não para esses dois.

------------

Não era como se eu estivesse melhor. Nem como se eu tivesse esquecido de algum segundo da noite passada. Muito pelo contrário, eu me lembrava até demais.

Porém, mesmo assim, ali estava eu. Passeando por uma linda praça no centro de Londres. Eu via o Big Ben cada vez mais próximo, e isso me deixava nervosa. Ou talvez... Só talvez, fosse o fato de ter Edward tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir seu casaco roçando no meu.

Engoli em seco, imaginando o que aquela cena parecia para o mundo ao meu redor. Nós dois, andando lado a lado. Isso quase me fez rir.

Eu era sua namorada não era? Há tanto tempo... E, mesmo hoje, eu ainda não conseguia me conformar que alguém tão lindo como ele podia mesmo querer ficar comigo.

Uma fisgada no meu coração me lembrou imediatamente da mulher de ontem. E isso me fez dar um passo para longe dele.

"PAI! MÃE!" – Lilly gritou, chacoalhando os bracinhos e apontando para um carrinho de pipoca. Eu rolei os olhos, completamente acostumada com aquilo. Edward, por outro lado, já foi procurando a carteira no bolso.

"Não!" – Alertei. Ele me olhou confuso.

"Ela já comeu pipoca essa semana."

"Ah." – Ele não parecia convencido, por isso continuei, - "Pipoca não é muito saudável."

Ele entortou os lábios e aquilo me fez querer beijá-lo.

Imediatamente censurei a mim mesma, jogando aqueles pensamentos para longe.

"Só acho melhor nós passarmos em uma casa de sucos. Lilly gosta de sucos."

Ele assentiu e voltou a guardar a carteira.

"Você sabe...", - voltou a falar quando nós estávamos andando, - "Que suco é ruim, não sabe?"

Tudo bem. Eu realmente não achava suco ruim. Muito menos vitaminas... Eu adorava vitaminas.

"Eu gosto de suco."

Ele deu uma risadinha leve.

"Claro. Mas eu aposto que você adoraria um bom brigadeiro."

"Na verdade, eu tento ficar meio longe de doces e..."

Mas, antes que eu pudesse terminar, Edward já não estava mais ao meu lado. Ele estava a dez metros de mim, parado em frente a um carrinho de doces. Senti meu sangue borbulhar.

Ele não ia fazer isso! Não mesmo!

Dez segundos depois, ali estava ele.

Com um brigadeiro gigantesco, redondo, apetitoso, cheiroso...

"Tira isso daqui!" – Disse chacoalhando as mãos, tentando fazer ele jogar fora antes que Lilly visse. Ele riu de mim e deu um passo para trás, se esquivando das minhas mãos.

"O que foi? Tem medo de comer um docinho, Bella? Você não era assim!"

Eu bufei e continuei tentando pegar o brigadeiro dele. Eu estava me sentindo uma completa idiota, brincando de caça ao tesouro. E mesmo que ele estivesse tão lindo sorrindo daquela forma, eu tentava não pensar nisso enquanto jogava meu corpo para cima dele.

"Isso é porque você só me via nos fins de semana, Einstein."

Assim que falei isso, vi o sorriso desfalecer em seu rosto. Suspirei, ligeiramente triste por isso.

Então, uma luz apareceu em seus olhos.

"Bem, é quase fim de semana. Então você pode comer!"

Eu neguei.

"Não! Eu não quero isso. Assim que eu colocar minhas mãos nesse antro de gorduras ele vai direto pro lixo."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Então, com um movimento rápido, deu uma dentada no brigadeiro. Eu parei de tentar pegá-lo, totalmente absorta naquela imagem.

Porque, puta merda, ele estava sexy.

A ponta de seu nariz estava vermelha devido ao vento e seus cabelos caiam sobre seus olhos, deixando-o com uma aparência sedutora.

Mais ainda.

Ele, achando que eu havia ficado hipnotizada pelo brigadeiro, estendeu a mão e o colocou bem na frente de meus lábios. Completamente extasiada, eu dei uma mordida, pensando somente em seus olhos fixos nos meus.

Quando senti o gosto doce em minha boca, foi como o céu.

E, dois segundos depois, quando voltei a pensar coerentemente, dei um grito.

"AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO!"

E ele desatou a rir na minha frente.

"Bella, tudo bem, é só um pouco de brigadeiro."

Eu olhei para Lilly e vi que ela ainda estava muito ocupada olhando as pombas. Depois, peguei o brigadeiro da mão dele e enfiei todo em sua boca. Ele me olhou surpreso enquanto mastigava.

"Quanta violência!" – Disse em tom de brincadeira. Eu fiz sinal para que ele engolisse e ele assim o fez.

Eu andei até Lilly e abaixei de forma que conseguisse falar no seu ouvido.

"Vamos, mocinha?"

Ela me deu seu olhar tristonho. Dei um beijo em seu nariz e ela fechou os olhos, apertando os lábios. Ela morria de cócegas ali.

O que eu estava fazendo? Negando um brigadeiro, uma pipoca... Nem eu mesma sabia direito. Na realidade, eu não conseguia me entender. Em Forks, era sempre Esme quem falava isso. Eu acho que só estava tendo uma reação espelho. Mas quem eu queria enganar? Eu havia feito bolo de chocolate.

Esfreguei o rosto, me sentindo repentinamente cansada. Eu estava com raiva do Edward, e talvez por isso eu me senti compelida a implicar com suas decisões. Aquilo era tão confuso e difícil.

"Prontas para conhecer o Big Ben de perto, senhoritas?" – Edward disse bem atrás de nós. Eu endireitei meu corpo, levemente chateada.

Lilly sorriu prontamente e pulou para o colo de Edward.

Tudo bem, eu pensei resignada, eu teria que me acostumar com essa preferência clara dela.

-----------

Eu sempre achei que o Big Ben fosse uma única torre que se erguia e, no topo, houvesse o relógio. Mas, ao chegarmos perto, eu vi que não era nada disso.

Era um... Palácio.

"Uau..." – Eu e Lilly dissemos juntas. Edward olhou para nós e sorriu.

"Mas, não é isso que eu quero mostrar para vocês. Há algo ainda mais magnífico."

Eu e Lilly o olhamos incrédula. Então, ele nos puxou, em direção ao sul.

Não muito mais tarde, eu percebi que nós estávamos nos aproximando do rio. O rio Tamisa. Edward apertou o passo e nós corremos junto com ele. Foi só quando ele parou, no meio de uma ponte, completamente cansado, que eu consegui perguntar o porque daquilo tudo.

E ele apenas sorriu e apontou para o relógio.

No momento em que eu e Lilly giramos, uma badalada alta e melodiosa ecoou. Era exatamente seis horas da tarde e o sol já estava baixo no céu. Lilly esticou os bracinhos e eu a peguei no meu colo, para todos podermos ver a linda paisagem que se erguia bem na nossa frente.

Senti o hálito quente de Edward na minha nuca e só então percebi o quanto estávamos perto.

"Isso é Londres." – Ele sussurrou.

_Tudo bem_, eu quis garantir a mim mesma, _aquela tremedeira em todos os meus membros era só por causa do frio._

----------------

Um sorvete.

E só um sorvete. Isso foi tudo que minha mente problemática e confusa conseguiu decidir. Eu e Edward estávamos sentados em um banco, enquanto Lilly, mais hiperativa do que nunca, corria com seu sorvete na mão.

"Cuidado, Lilly!" – Gritei para ela, que pareceu nem me escutar.

Depois, me encolhi ainda mais no banco, puxando o agasalho para baixo e suspirando.

"Bella?"

Olhei para o lado e encontrei aquelas orbes verdes tão perfurantes.

"Sim?"

"Eu sinto muito por ontem."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Tudo bem."

Ele não pareceu se convencer. Ao contrário, puxou meu queixo, me fazendo olhar diretamente para ele.

"Não, Bella. Por favor, não tente camuflar as coisas. Eu estou tentando ser sincero por aqui."

Eu assenti. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo triste.

"Escute, eu só quero te pedir que não pense que eu esqueci de vocês. Em nenhum segundo de todo tempo que passei aqui."

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em acumular ali.

Ele fez com que sua mão viajasse até eles e eu os abri imediatamente. Uma lágrima escorreu, mas ele a capturou com seus dedos.

"Por favor, não chore..."

"Está tudo bem." – Disse.

Ele olhou para baixo e eu vi que sua mão esquerda apertava algo em seu bolso.

"Bella, eu..."

"Mãe! Pai! Meu sorvete caiu!"

Nós dois viramos nossas cabeças e fitamos Lilly nos olhando. Ambos sentimentos a tensão escapulir dali e nós dois nos levantamos juntos.

Depois de comprar outro sorvete para Lilly, nós fomos para casa. Eu levei um pedaço de bolo até Edward e ele pareceu gostar. Depois, nós três ficamos vendo TV. Eu ainda liguei para Forks e depois para minha mãe, e todos nós conversamos um pouco ao telefone.

Já passava das onze e Lilly já estava dormindo quando Edward foi tomar banho. Ele deixou suas roupas no nosso quarto e, enquanto eu estava penteando meus cabelos, eu percebi que havia algo em seu bolso.

Cautelosamente, andei até lá e puxei a pequena caixinha.

E eu não pude acreditar no que estava ali, bem nas minhas mãos.

Meu corpo inteiro travou e meu coração pareceu congelar. Minha garganta ficou seca e eu mal podia formular pensamentos.

Porque, ali, bem nas minhas mãos, estava um anel de noivado.

Eu escutei uma porta sendo destrancada e enfiei rapidamente o anel de volta em sua calça, pulando para a cama. Segundos depois, Edward entrou silenciosamente e pegou algo em suas roupas.

Durante todos os poucos segundos que ele permaneceu no quarto eu fiquei em silencio. Ele saiu e eu ainda continuei ali.

Mais confusa do que nunca.

Naquela noite, eu não dormi bem. Edward não veio dormir comigo e eu podia sentir que ele estava esperando um sinal de minha parte.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo.

Um anel de noivado. Edward pensava em me pedir em casamento?

Aquele pensamento inundava meu corpo de felicidade.

Mas... Haviam tantos _mas_ perfurando minha mente que eu me sentia zonza.

Aquela noite, eu tinha certeza, eu não iria conseguir dormir direito.

E, só talvez, Edward também não.

**Nota**

**Eu tenho que agradecer sempre pelas reviews. Porque eu sei como tem muitas pessoas que só lêem, e nem se dão ao trabalho de pensar na autora que ficou muito tempo pra escrever isso aqui. **

**Então, às corajosas que deixaram comentários, o meu **_**muito obrigada**_**!**

**É só por isso que essa estória continua sendo contada.**


	7. Seja sempre quem você é

**Capitulo Sete: Seja sempre quem você é**

Eram três horas da manhã quando eu decidi que, definitivamente, eu não dormiria aquela noite. Cansada de chorar, eu me levantei, pronta para ir comer algo na cozinha.

Pé ante pé, eu andei silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro. Eu estava descalça e isso me causava tremedeiras pelo corpo inteiro. Assim que cheguei na porta da cozinha, soltei um suspiro aliviada.

Sorrateiramente, dei uma olhada para sala. A incrível luz da lua iluminava boa parte do cômodo e eu podia ver todos os contornos bonitos de Edward, deitado desconfortavelmente no sofá. Um aperto no peito me informou que eu estava morrendo de pena dele.

Afinal, essa era a casa dele. E, ao invés de dormir em sua própria cama, ele estava quebrando os ossos dormindo no sofá. Estalei meus dedos, percebendo o quanto eu estava nervosa, e fui até ele. Assim que cheguei perto o bastante, me ajoelhei, ficando na altura de seu rosto.

Ele conseguia ser ainda mais bonito dormindo.

Delicadamente, eu puxei alguns fios para trás, podendo assim ver todo seu rosto. Ele parecia tão calmo e em paz daquela forma.

Eu girei meu rosto, vendo a lua cheia tão imponente no céu. E havia o Big Ben. Pensei no passeio e depois no anel.

Aquilo só fazia minha cabeça doer.

Eu girei meu rosto novamente, para olhar para Edward, mas o que vi fez com que eu caísse sentada no chão. Os dois olhos dele estavam abertos, olhando fixamente para mim. Sua feição era séria e aquilo fez com que meu coração disparasse dentro do peito.

"E-E-Edward?" – Gaguejei.

Ele se sentou e bagunçou os cabelos, soltando um bocejo.

"Eu não estava realmente dormindo."

Engoli em seco. Ele suspirou e estendeu sua mão, para me ajudar a levantar. Assim que fizemos isso, um clima estranho se apoderou de nós.

E agora? O que eu iria falar? O que ele iria dizer?

De repente, senti como se meus olhos quisessem falar por mim. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de chorar, mesmo que eu já tivesse feito isso a noite inteira. Eu o via ali, bem na minha frente, e tantas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça. Eu queria perguntar sobre o anel, sobre Tissy, sobre sua vida antes de nós.

Mais do que tudo, eu queria saber o que ele sentia por mim.

Porque eu sabia exatamente o que eu sentia por ele.

Minha relação com Edward nunca foi fácil. E grande parte disso foi pela minha terrível mania de ser auto-depreciativa. Eu não conseguia ver como nem porque de Edward querer ficar comigo. Ele era tudo e eu era nada.

Senti seus dedos quentes na minha bochecha e aquilo me tirou de meus devaneios. Ele me olhava fixamente.

Sem pensar, eu simplesmente joguei as palavras que estavam presas na minha boca.

"Eu estou aqui." – Comecei e minha voz estava fanha, - "Em um país diferente. Eu não conheço nada daqui. Eu estou em um lugar que eu não me sinto nem um pouco em casa. Então, tudo que eu preciso é de alguém comigo."

Ele fez menção de falar, mas eu o calei.

"O problema não é você. De jeito nenhum, acho que nem teria como ser. Você é o cara mais perfeito que eu conheço e eu sou a pessoa mais estranha e complicada que existe. Eu quero fazer tudo certo, mas sempre dá errado. Eu só tenho... Medo."

Quando eu parei de falar, eu percebi que minhas frases haviam ficado incoerentes e estranhas. Eu estava pronta para um "Do que você está falando?", ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas, ao invés disso, Edward me puxou e me abraçou.

As lágrimas em meus olhos corriam pelo meu rosto e eu não sabia como fazê-las pararem. Eu apertei as costas dele e ele segurou meu rosto, encostando os lábios na minha orelha. Só então eu percebi que ele também chorava.

"Bella, eu amo você..." – Ele sussurrou baixinho, - "Você tem que confiar em mim, meu amor... Eu nunca vou deixar de amar você."

E, então, eu finalmente entendi.

Ele me amava.

Edward soava tão sincero e protetor. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Eu soltei um guincho e apertei-o ainda mais.

"O que eu... Preciso fazer para você entender isso?" – Ele continuou, parecendo realmente preocupado.

Eu enfiei meu rosto no seu pescoço, envergonhada. Eu era uma idiota. Eu estava sendo uma anta. O cara mais perfeito do mundo estava bem ali na minha frente e eu preferia acreditar em pessoas que eu não conhecia.

"Na-nada." – Disse chorosa, - "Só seja sempre você."

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, mas depois assentiu. Eu afastei meu rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Então, tomada por uma coragem, eu agarrei seu rosto em minhas mãos e murmurei:

"Me desculpa... Por tudo?"

Ele deu seu maravilhoso sorriso torto.

"Eu sempre vou te desculpar, meu amor. Sempre."

* * *

Naquela noite, eu dormi junto com Edward. Nós dois, no sofá da sala. Nós não precisamos de sexo ou beijos para nos sentirmos unidos. Bastava um abraço.

Quando eu acordei, eu vi que ele já estava acordado, me olhando. Eu sorri e esfreguei meus olhos, sentindo o torcicolo imediatamente. Rolei e cai sentada no chão.

"Eu te seguro a noite toda pra você cair de propósito?" – Ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu rolei os olhos e me levantei, esticando todos os meus músculos no processo.

Era como se algo tivesse realmente mudado. Eu me sentia mais confiante.

Quando Edward foi embora para o trabalho e Lilly acordou, nós duas ligamos o computador para mandar mensagens para os outros. Havia cinco só de Esme e mais algumas de todos os outros. Lilly ria enquanto eu lia para ela, querendo escrever também.

E foi ali, sentada com o notebook em meu colo, que eu resolvi olhar as pastas de Edward.

Eu vi foto por foto.

Eu analisei cada sorriso. Cada olhar.

E, mesmo em tantas poses diferentes, eu pude respirar aliviada.

Pois ele ainda parecia o mesmo Edward de quatro anos atrás ou o da noite passada.

Ele ainda parecia ser o _meu_ Edward.

E, eu podia realmente ganhar meu dia com isso.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Lilly ocupava a maior parte do meu tempo, zanzando de um lado para o outro, perguntando coisas, pedindo coisas, fazendo xixi no chão. Eu odiava limpar xixi do chão, mas ela odiava usar fraldas.

"Por favor, por favor, por favorzinho?" – Eu pedi com a cara mais chorosa do universo. Minha filha olhou para mim como se eu estivesse maluca.

"Mãe, fica pesado."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Mas eu já limpei três xixis só hoje! Você tem que me pedir quando quiser fazer xixi e não só fazer, Lilly!"

Ela encolheu os ombros, parecendo envergonhada. Cansada de ser a mãe durona, eu a puxei para o meu colo e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"Mãe eu prometo que não vou mais usar fraldas."

Eu dei um peteleco fraco no seu ombro.

"A frase devia ser: Eu prometo que não vou mais fazer xixi no chão."

Eu senti seu corpinho tremer e percebi que ela estava rindo.

"Isso também."

Nesse momento, enquanto eu estava enrolada com a minha filha no chão, no meio da sala, a porta foi aberta e nós duas sorrimos ao ver Edward. Ele deixou sua pasta em cima da mesa e andou até nós, afrouxando a gravata no processo. Ele se sentou ao nosso lado e Lilly pulou do meu colo, engatinhando até ele.

"Oi papai!" – Ela saudou feliz. Ele fingiu morder seu pescoço e ela desatou a dar risadas.

Sentada, apenas olhando aquela cena, eu percebia o porque eu havia feito a coisa certa vindo para Londres. Naquele momento, eu entendi que os meus desejos não eram os primordias. Lilly ocupava uma categoria muito mais alta do que isso.

Vê-la sorrindo e feliz era tudo para mim.

Ela me olhou e estendeu os bracinhos.

"Agora nós somos uma família de verdade, não somos, mamãe?"

Edward beliscou sua barriga.

"Nós sempre fomos, Lilly."

Eu suspirei.

"Mas agora nós estamos juntos." – Ela continuou explicando, com sua vozinha aguda.

Edward fez uma falsa careta de espanto para ela.

"Eu acho que você merece ir direto pro banho depois dessa."

Ela olhou para ele ansiosa.

"Você vai me dar banho, papai?"

Edward deu seu melhor sorriso torto.

"Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre!"

E, então, os dois idiotas que eu mais amava no mundo correram em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

"Porque a casa está com cheiro de desinfetante?"

Eu tive que prender o riso dentro da garganta. Fechei a torneira e senti o corpo quente de Edward moldar o meu, e suas mãos uma em cada lado de mim, espalmadas sobre a pia.

"Digamos que sua filha está com problemas na bexiga."

Ele enrijeceu e eu dei uma cotovelada leve em sua costela.

"Acredite, é melhor cheirar desinfetante do que xixi de Lilly."

Ele pareceu entender, pois soltou um suspiro. Eu girei meu corpo e fiquei de frente para ele.

"Como foi o banho?

Uma expressão estranha se apoderou do seu rosto.

"Ela não costumava se mexer tanto antes."

Eu fui incapaz de não rir.

"Você ainda não viu nada, senhor Cullen."

Ele me olhou surpreso e depois sorriu. Eu inclinei minha cabeça em sua direção e dei uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior.

No segundo seguinte, meus pés já não estavam mais no chão. Edward havia feito um ótimo trabalho me sustentando em seu colo. Eu enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura e o senti colar os lábios aos meus.

"Achei que você estivesse cansado depois da maratona do banho. Alias, onde está Lilly?"

"Dormindo."

Eu o olhei incrédula.

"Já?"

Ele mal me dava atenção. Seus lábios estavam contornando todo o meu maxilar, fazendo meu baixo ventre formigar.

"Ahãm." – Foi o som que saiu de sua garganta, enquanto eu sentia o aperto de suas mãos aumentaram. Ele baixou o rosto até chegar ao meu colo.

"E você não se sente um pouco mal fazendo isso com sua filha dormindo no quarto ao lado?"

Ele levantou os olhos verdes faiscantes para mim.

"_Nem um pouco_."

Eu deixei um suspiro escapar.

"Que bom, porque eu também não."

Então, antes que eu pudesse entender algo, minhas costas já estavam sendo jogadas contra o colchão macio e a porta sendo trancada.

Eu o vi se aproximando de mim, já com o tórax nu. Apenas aquela imagem me fez sentir o arrepio característico perpassar minha coluna.

Ele subiu na cama e eu soltei o ar que prendia nos meus pulmões. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

_Sexo_.

"O que foi?" – Ele perguntou quando seu rosto estava próximo o bastante do meu para eu sentir seu hálito contra minha bochecha.

"Eu queria te pedir uma coisa antes."

Ele pareceu um pouco confuso.

"Pode pedir."

Juntando toda minha coragem, eu verbalizei aquilo que eu pensei durante toda o dia. Aquela era a única forma de eu saber quem Edward realmente era em Londres.

"Eu quero conhecer todos os seus amigos."

Ele deixou um riso fraco escapar.

"Só isso?"

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele enrolou os braços ao meu redor e beijou minha boca, cobrindo cuidadosamente seu corpo com o meu.

"Isso é um _sim_?" – Perguntei em meio aos seus beijos. Ele arrastou sua mão até o cós da minha calça e eu fechei os olhos instintivamente, querendo aproveitar aquela sensação.

"Sim."

Ele puxou minha coxa e se posicionou perfeitamente entre minhas pernas.

"Isso é bom." – Comentei com a voz um pouco grogue.

Ele sorriu contra meu pescoço e empurrou sua ereção na minha pele.

Ops, alguém havia entendido errado. E quando eu pensei em corrigi-lo, ele enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos, começando uma maravilhosa massagem em minha nuca.

Acho que eu não iria me importar com a dualidade de sentidos dessa vez.

**Nota**

**Amo, amo, amo suas reviews! Obrigada **

**Gente, eu sei que é meio nada a ver, mas hoje, dia 01/12/09, é o último dia daquela campanha super legal do governo (pelo menos em São Paulo), chamada "**_**Fique Sabendo**_**", que é de graça e tem em várias policlínicas. É pra você saber se tem as doenças: AIDS, sífilis, hepatite B e C. Bom, então quem aí já transou sem camisinha, bora fazer eim galera! **

**Lembrando também que hepatite muita gente tem e não faz a mínima idéia! Dá pra pegar pelo ar, usando gilete dos outros... Então... Vamos aproveitar essa campanha! **

**Beijos!**


	8. Eu não gosto de boate

**Capitulo Oito: Eu não gosto de boate**

No dia seguinte, eu já não estava triste. Eu sai de casa logo depois de Edward, com Lilly em uma mão e um jornal em outro. Era incrível a quantidade de trabalhos que eram oferecidos no jornal.

A primeira lanchonete que eu fui, logo me disseram que a vaga havia sido preenchida. Fiquei um pouco chateada, mas rumei para a próxima.

Assim que entrei, um homem de cabelos ralos olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Provavelmente achando que eu era cliente.

"Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?" – Ele disse com a voz transbordando de falsidade.

"Eu vim para a vaga de emprego."

Ele pareceu realmente surpreso com isso. Seus olhos foram de mim até Lilly, para depois voltar ao meu rosto. Ele parecia um pouco encabulado.

"Ah, claro. Posso ver seu currículo?"

Ops.

"Eu não trouxe, me desculpe." – Disse com a melhor voz que eu tinha. Lilly puxou minha mão, mas eu não tinha coragem de tirar os olhos do cara. Já era o bastante esquecer do meu próprio currículo.

"John?" – Um garoto espinhudo e feioso chamou o homem, tirando a atenção dele de mim. Assim que ele o fez, eu girei meu rosto para Lilly.

"Espere um pouquinho, tudo bem?"

Ela pareceu chateada, mas assentiu.

Quando o homem voltou a olhar para mim novamente, ele parecia um pouco melhor.

"Bem, senhorita...?"

"Isabella."

Ele fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

"Sim, Isabella... Bem, para sua sorte o dono da lanchonete gostou de você e quer fazer uma entrevista."

Eu olhei ao meu redor. Onde estava o tal dono?

"Que ótimo!" – Resolvi dizer por fim, sem conseguir encontrar o provável dono.

O homem assentiu e olhou para o lado. O jovem espinhudo sorriu para mim.

"Você é o dono?" – Eu perguntei, me reprimindo logo em seguida. Que tipo de emprego eu queria arranjar com aquelas reações?

O homem de cabelos brancos pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois rolou os olhos.

"Não!" – O espinhudo respondeu, e eu me senti um pouco melhor. Quero dizer, aquele cara não parecia nadinha com um proprietário de algo.

"O dono está esperando você no escritório dele. Ele viu quando você entrou."

Eu engoli em seco, apertando Lilly ao meu lado. Eu já não havia gostado nada disso.

O espinhudo indicou onde eu deveria ir e eu fui, um pouco temerosa. Assim que eu entrei no escritório amplo e iluminado, eu vi a ultima pessoa que eu esperava encontrar.

"James?!"

O loiro sorria de orelha a orelha, sentado atrás de uma grande escrivaninha. Lilly tremeu ao meu lado e correu ao seu encontro.

"Tio James!" – Ela disse feliz. Ele só pareceu notá-la naquela hora, deixando que ela subisse em seu colo e lhe desse um abraço.

"O-Oi menina. Como está?"

"Bem, tio James! Hoje eu vim com a mamãe porque ela quer um emprego. Não é legal?"

Ele assentiu, girando os olhos rapidamente para mim.

"Muito legal."

Ele indicou a cadeira na frente de sua escrivaninha e eu andei lentamente até lá.

"Lilly, deixe o James respirar um pouco, por favor." – Eu disse baixinho. Ela ainda me olhou um pouco chateada, mas fez o que eu pedi, vindo se sentar comigo. James arrumou a cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"Então, Bella... Qual foi minha surpresa ao te ver entrando aqui."

Eu suspirei.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma lanchonete, James."

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

"É, acho que eu nunca comentei mesmo. Então, você está querendo um emprego?"

Eu me remexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

"É..."

James arrumou o cabelo loiro atrás das orelhas.

"Eu sempre achei que Edward tivesse dinheiro o bastante para você não ter que fazer isso, Bella. O que houve?"

Eu respirei fundo.

"Eu só acho que eu me sentiria melhor trabalhando. Lilly tem que entrar na escolinha de qualquer modo, e eu não teria nada para fazer em casa."

Ele assentiu, parecendo achar tudo aquilo uma besteira.

"Mas, me fale, Bella. Você não fez faculdade, certo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Mesmo assim, não acha que se candidatar paga a vaga de garçonete é um pouco baixo demais? Quero dizer, o Edward sabe disso?"

Me senti um pouco mal com aquilo. James falava de uma forma cínica, como se ele estivesse só capturando informações. Eu suspirei e neguei.

"É uma profissão como qualquer outra. Se você não quer me contratar, eu peço licença, pois ainda tenho alguns lugares para ir."

Eu já estava quase me levantando quando ele se levantou também, pedindo que eu esperasse.

Quando eu olhei para ele novamente, ele parecia ser outra pessoa.

"O que é isso, Bella? Para que você acha que servem os amigos? Eu vou adorar ter você trabalhando aqui..."

* * *

Então eu tinha um emprego. Não era bem um emprego... Era apenas meio período de qualquer forma. Eu entraria a uma da tarde e sairia as seis, exatamente no horário da possível futura escola de Lilly. E, com muita sorte, eu só teria que começar na próxima semana.

Eu não sabia muito bem como iria contar as novidades para Edward. Eu só sabia que ele, provavelmente, surtaria.

Quando ele chegou, sua expressão estava séria. Ele olhou para mim e eu pude ler seus lábios:

"Precisamos conversar."

Merda.

James havia sido um pouco entusiasmado demais, contando para ele.

Mas Edward não comentou nada até Lilly estar dormindo. Eu havia me enfiado em baixo dos cobertores propositalmente, cobrindo até meu nariz, quando ele entrou no quarto.

"Eu sei que você está acordada, Bella."

Eu engoli em seco, arrastando o cobertor para baixo e me sentando na cama. Ele andou até mim e se sentou na ponta, parecendo realmente bravo.

"Você não vai trabalhar."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"E posso saber porque?"

"Porque você não precisa disso. Eu posso dar o dinheiro para você e..."

Eu levantei minha mão, pedindo que ele parasse.

"É exatamente isso que eu não quero. Eu já dependo muito de você e já dependi muito da sua família. Eu quero um pouco de independência na minha vida."

Ele passou a mão pelos fios bronze, deixando-os extremamente bagunçados.

"Bella, por favor... Garçonete?"

Eu cruzei os braços, realmente irritada agora.

"O que raios você e James tem com garçonetes? É um trabalho e é só seis horas por dia. Eu não podia encontrar nada melhor."

Ele esfregou o rosto, provavelmente vendo sua derrota próxima.

"Bella..."

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ele soltou uma lufada de ar e tombou ao meu lado na cama, cruzando os braços e fazendo um lindo bico com os lábios. Eu inclinei meu rosto e o beijei.

"Só pra constar: Você fica lindo emburrado."

* * *

Era sábado e Londres parecia ainda mais quente do que de costume. Lilly estava estatelada no chão, os braços e as pernas abertas, arfando.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntei. Ela abriu um dos olhos e sorriu para mim.

"Estou pegando sol!"

Eu olhei para o céu lá fora. Realmente estava sol... Mas de forma nenhuma ela estava pegando sol ali.

"Claro. Continue pegando sol, filha."

Ela assentiu e eu girei o corpo, sentando-me no sofá. Edward apareceu não muito tempo depois, falando algo no telefone. Assim que me viu, ele desligou.

"Era a babá."

Eu o olhei confusa. Primeiro a Lilly pegava um sol imaginário, agora ele vinha falar de babá?

Parecendo entender minha confusão, ele continuou:

"Eu pensei que você quisesse sair com meus amigos. A Lilly precisa ficar com alguém, não é?"

Claro. Eu queria, não queria?

"Hoje?" – Perguntei. Ele assentiu e se sentou ao meu lado, colocando o braço nos meus ombros.

"Hoje."

Merda.

* * *

Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho, antes de sair do quarto. Já passava das sete da noite e eu deveria estar pronta há meia hora.

A garota no espelho não se parecia muito comigo. Havia os olhos, que eram iguais aos meus, e o nariz. De resto, eu havia complementado tudo. Minha boca parecia estranha pintada com aquele batom e, com certeza, eu nunca devia ter pensado naquele vestido. Alice era um pouco exagerada nos seus presentes para mim.

Sai do quarto e andei até a sala, me equilibrando nos saltos. A babá, uma senhora morena de trinta e quatro anos, sorriu para mim. Ela e Lilly estavam pintando algo em cima da mesa da sala.

"O senhor Cullen já desceu, senhora Cullen." – Ela disse e eu me senti estranha com tantos Cullens em sua frase.

"Me chame de Bella." – Eu disse, beijando o topo da cabeça de Lilly.

"Tudo bem, Bella."

Eu suspirei. Não gostava nada de deixar Lilly sozinha.

"Tem certeza que tem meu celular, certo?" – Perguntei. Ela assentiu e eu olhei para Lilly.

Ela parecia tão indefesa. Eu olhei para o relógio e percebi que agora eu estava quarenta e cinco minutos atrasada.

"Bom..." – Comecei incerta. O interfone tocou e eu dei um pulo. Era Edward.

Eu andei até a porta e hesitei em fechar. Porque mesmo eu havia inventado isso?

"Vai, mãe." – Lilly disse, - "Eu e a Fafá vamos ficar bem."

Eu assenti e fechei a porta de uma vez, correndo para o elevador antes que eu mudasse de idéia.

* * *

Edward estava me esperando no carro, parecendo impaciente. Eu deslizei pelo banco do volvo e apertei minhas mãos no meu colo, ligeiramente nervosa.

Ele esticou sua mão e fez um carinho na minha nuca. Eu deixei a tensão sair um pouco do meu corpo com isso.

"Você parece tensa." – Ele apontou. Eu suspirei e apenas assenti, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava olhando para mim e sim para a estrada.

"É a casa de alguém?" – Perguntei incerta. Nós não havíamos falado sobre onde seria, apenas que estariam a maioria de seus colegas. Ele pareceu um pouco hesitante ao me responder.

"Na verdade não."

"Então?"

"Você vai ver."

Eu cruzei os braços, um pouco irritada. Tudo parecia dizer que eu não devia ter saído de casa hoje.

Não muito tempo depois, eu senti que a velocidade estava diminuindo. Olhei pelas janelas escuras do volvo e percebi que havia uma multidão concentrada na frente de um galpão. Edward fez uma curva rapidamente e começou a pegar seus pertences.

"Não vai estacionar?" – Perguntei confusa. Ele sorriu.

"Não, o manobrista faz isso. Anda, amor, quero apresentar você a uns amigos."

Eu assenti e sai do carro, me sentindo imediatamente deslocada. Havia várias mulheres com roupas brilhantes e decotadas, enquanto eu estava com meu vestido larguinho. Senti os braços de Edward na minha cintura enquanto ele ia me empurrando em direção à multidão.

"E se eles não gostarem de mim?" – Perguntei de repente. Escutei Edward rindo, mas ele não respondeu. Alguns segundos depois, eu vi os cabelos loiros de James.

Aquilo me deu azia na mesma hora.

O loiro girou o rosto e assim que me viu pareceu se alegrar. Ele estendeu o copo para uma linda loira ao seu lado e andou até nós.

"Edward, relembrando os velhos tempos?" – James perguntou batendo nas costas de Edward. Eu me encolhi, lembrando sempre de não acreditar em tudo que escutava.

"Onde estão todos, James?" – Edward perguntou tão animado quanto James. Ele me apertou em seus braços e eu relaxei, mas não muito.

James apontou um lugar mais ao norte e Edward me puxou até lá.

Assim que nós chegamos lá, eu pude ver que era uma rodinha tão bonita que doía os olhos de olhar. Todas as mulheres tinham cabelos compridos e sedosos, e os homens pareciam ter saído do comercial de aparelho de barbear. Uma das garotas, que tinha os cabelos encaracolados e loiros, andou até mim e me abraçou.

"Julie!" – Ouvi alguém chamar ao longe, e parecia levemente aborrecida. Assim que a tal Julie me largou, eu vi quem era.

A figura de Tissy nos olhava compenetradamente. Ela pareceu só ver Edward agora, pois, em um segundo, saiu correndo e o enganchou pelo pescoço, colando todo seu corpo semi nu ao dele.

Eu ainda vi Edward espalmar as mãos em suas costas e afagá-la, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. As palavras dela vieram a minha mente e eu fechei meus olhos, tentando apagá-las de dentro de mim.

Mas estava ridiculamente impossível.

Senti um aperto fraco na minha cintura, e depois a voz grave de James soou perto do meu ouvido.

"É muito melhor ver você sem a Lilly por perto, sabia?"

Eu dei um pulo para frente, assustada. Ele me girou e eu ainda o olhava aterrorizada quando ele começou a me puxar.

"Vem, vamos entrar na boate!"

Eu tentei travar meus pés, mas parecia impossível. Ele estava realmente colocando muita força no seu aperto. Eu olhei para trás e chamei pelo Edward, mas eu mal conseguia vê-lo. Um mar de pessoas pareceu ser posto entre nós.

"Me larga, idio-"

Ele olhou para trás parecendo estar gostando daquilo.

"Não se esqueça que eu sou seu chefe, Bella. Acho que eu mereço uma dança, não mereço? Eu fui muito bonzinho com você, não fui?"

Eu engoli em seco, não acreditando naquilo. Ele estava mesmo usando chantagem? De repente, um guinchado alto fechou meus ouvidos, e eu percebi que estávamos dentro da boate. Era escuro e fedido lá dentro e a música parecia furar meus tímpanos.

Ele me puxou contra si e eu percebi que estávamos em um lugar ainda mais amontoado de gente do que estávamos antes. Todos pareciam esbarrar em mim e eu me senti enjoada. James espalmou a mão em meu cóccix e me puxou para si, colando sua bochecha com a minha.

Ele cheirava a cigarro com vodka e aquilo só me fez ficar ainda mais enjoada. Eu senti tudo rodar ao meu redor.

"Jam-James..." – Eu murmurei, sentindo meu estômago se espremer dentro de mim, - "Eu preciso de ar..."

Ele pareceu entender, e se afastou um pouco de mim. Ele levantou meu queixo e pediu que eu esperasse. Dois segundos depois, ele estava de volta, com um copo cheio de liquido branco nas mãos.

"O que?" – Perguntei confusa. Eu queria ar e ele me trazia vodka?

"Bebe, Bella. Você vai se sentir melhor."

Eu o olhei com rancor. Eu estava pouco me lixando para o fato dele ser meu chefe.

"Eu preciso de ar, não de vodka."

Ele sorriu cinicamente.

"Jura? Pelo jeito que Edward estava agarrando Tissy, eu realmente pensei que você quisesse um pouco de vodka."

Fechei as mãos em punhos, irritada. Eu não ia deixar ele me convencer disso. Não iria.

Tirei o copo das mãos dele e bebi tudo de uma só vez, sentindo o liquido rasgar minha garganta. Em seguida, abri caminho pela multidão, tentando me afastar de James. Antes que eu conseguisse ir muito longe, porém, ele prendeu a mão em meu ante braço e me puxou para si novamente.

"Aonde você vai?" – Ele perguntou com uma voz cantada e estranha. Eu senti um medo perpassar meu corpo, e, instintivamente, me chacoalhei para sair de seu aperto. Senti sua mão descer do meu estomago até minha barriga, na altura do umbigo, e me contrai inteira de asco.

"Eu nunca pensei que aquele filho da puta pudesse ter mais sorte do que eu já havia visto." – Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu soltei um guincho de horror, - "Mas quando te vi... Tsc, tsc, percebi que ele conseguiu se superar."

"Me larga..." – Pedi tremendo.

Mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a fazer isso. Eu senti os outros batendo em meus cotovelos e, nutrida com uma coragem repentina, dei duas cotoveladas fortes no peito de James. Senti que ele arfava a procura de ar atrás de mim e me aproveitei disso para escapar do seu aperto. Assim que o fiz, recortei o caminho até a extremidade da boate, até achar o banheiro feminino. Entrei lá e me escondi no primeiro box vazio que encontrei.

Eu sentei em cima da tampa da privada, de pernas cruzadas e ainda sentindo meu coração bater fortemente. O que havia sido aquilo? Estaria James bêbado? Ele havia mesmo dado em cima de mim? E tudo o que havia falado sobre Edward? Ele mais parecia um invejoso de baixo calão à um amigo solidário.

Eu deixei minha cabeça tombar na parede gelada atrás de mim, abraçando meu tórax e suspirando, enquanto minha respiração se acalmava. Era engraçado como, mesmo estando tão barulhento lá fora, ainda assim havia um silencio no banheiro.

"Você viu ela?" – Escutei uma voz feminina aguda perguntar. Eu estava pronta para desligar meus ouvidos, quando escutei a próxima frase.

"É claro que eu vi, quem não veria? Edward parecia estar exibindo ela, como se ela fosse um troféu ou algo assim."

Eu prendi a respiração.

"É, e ela nem é tão bonita assim. Mas também, você não lembra o jeito como ele falava dela?"

"E como. Dela e da tal filha. Espero que ela não tenha puxado à mãe."

As duas riram.

"Se ela puxou ao pai, eu acho que poderia até pensar em lesbianismo."

E elas riram novamente. Eu senti meu estomago embrulhar, mas uma felicidade esquisita e sombria se apoderava do meu peito. Então Edward havia falado em mim?

"Nem me fale, o que eu não daria para dar um beijo naquela boca..."

A outra suspirou, parecendo pensar o mesmo. Provavelmente ela usou gestos para responder à amiga.

O som estrondoso da música irrompeu o silencio, provando que a porta havia sido aberta. Ouvi as duas garotas darem gritinhos altos e agudos.

"Edward, isso aqui é o banheiro feminino, sabia?" – Uma delas disse afetadamente. Ouvi batidas nas portas dos boxes, e me levantei, satisfeita por Edward estar ali. Eu abri a porta no exato momento que ele iria bater. Assim que ele me viu, seus olhos se iluminaram, e eu me joguei em seus braços, onde fui prontamente recebida e apertada por ele.

"Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe." – Ele repetia, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Eu abri os olhos e vi as duas garotas olhando sem reação para mim. Não queria nem imaginar o que elas estavam pensando.

"Tudo bem. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, fique bem longe daquela Tissy."

Ele pareceu confuso.

"O que tem a Tissy?"

Eu fiz uma careta, querendo mudar de assunto.

"Espera aí, me diz, como você entrou? Você estava do meu lado e de repente... Sumiu! Eu fiquei preocupado."

Eu sorri e beijei sua bochecha.

"Eu acabei entrando no lugar errado..."

Enquanto eu disse isso, eu olhei para o chão. Eu odiava mentir e não sabia como fazer isso direito. Senti Edward me apertando. Ele havia percebido que era mentira, mas provavelmente não ia perguntar tão cedo.

Eu não sabia muito bem o porque, mas não queria falar do James. Ele era amigo do Edward, meu futuro chefe e provavelmente só estava bêbado.

Ou, eu pensei um pouco chateada, enquanto Edward me puxava para o salão da boate novamente, ele estava sendo realmente ele mesmo.

Eu preferia não pensar nessa opção.

* * *

Eu percebi que não gostava nada de boates.

O som não me fazia querer rebolar igual todas as outras garotas ali. Eu estava encostada em Edward, enquanto ele fazia carinho em minha barriga. Senti ele mordiscando meu pescoço e aquilo estava me excitando gradativamente.

"O que foi?" – Ele perguntou de repente. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo sozinha, embalando-nos no ritmo da musica.

"Nada."

Ele me apertou ainda mais em seu abraço.

"Sabe que vai passar por um inquérito quando chegarmos em casa, certo?"

Em casa. Deus, eu queria ir correndo para lá! Eu parecia uma velha pensando dessa forma. Resolvi deixar meus pensamentos bem guardados dentro de mim.

"É claro." – Mas eu também tentaria evitar isso.

Na ultima meia hora, eu havia percebido que as duas amigas do Edward, que estavam no banheiro, mantinham uma distancia segura de nós. Aquilo me fazia rir, mas eu tentava não fazer isso na cara delas.

"Suas amigas parecem não gostar muito de mim." – Comentei, tentando realmente prender o riso. Ele fez um bico.

"Digamos que elas preferiam achar que você era uma invenção da minha cabeça ou coisa assim."

Eu ri e girei para ele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Então você nunca ficou com nenhuma delas?" – Perguntei, sentindo meu peito se apertar. E se ele fosse sincero? O que eu iria preferir, sinceridade ou a resposta que não magoasse meu coração?

Eu olhei para baixo instintivamente. Porém, ele levantou meu queixo, olhando fixamente para mim. Seus olhos verdes pareciam arder.

"Pra mim, foi sempre só você, Bella. Mais ninguém."

Eu sorri, sentindo meu corpo inteiro se encher de alegria. Colei meus lábios aos dele, me sentindo plena e feliz.

Naquele momento, eu mal me importava com James ou Tissy. Eu mal percebia se havia ou não pessoas ao nosso redor. Tudo que eu conseguia sentir era Edward e seus lábios maravilhosos.

Porque era isso que importava.

**Nota da Autora**

**Meninas, amanhã, infelizmente, minhas provas da faculdade começam. E eu preciso mesmo me esforçar se não quiser ficar de exame. Portanto, eu juro que vou tentar, mas se não conseguir postar, é devido a isso ok? Elas vão até quarta. E torçam por mim, pq se eu ficar de exame.... FUDEU! uahauha**


	9. Ampulheta

**Capitulo Nove: Ampulheta**

Eu olhei para a casa cor de rosa na minha frente, e por mais que os desenhos fossem coloridos e as recomendações ótimas, eu não conseguia dar mais um passo.

"Mãe, agente não vai entrar?" – Lilly perguntou com a voz fininha. Eu estremeci e olhei para seu rosto angelical, os olhos verdes abertos em curiosidade.

"Vamos, filha."

Ela deu aquele mesmo sorriso torto que acabava com meu coração.

"Então o que agente ta esperando?"

Eu respirei fundo e dei meu melhor sorriso amarelo para ela.

Então era isso. Edward havia me dito que esta era a melhor escolinha de Londres inteiro, e que havia recomendações tão boas que até ele gostaria de trabalhar lá. Apesar disso, eu não conseguia deixar Lilly lá e simplesmente ir até meu mais novo trabalho. Eu sentia como se houvesse uma redoma em volta de nós, e que se eu colocasse Lilly para fora dela, tudo iria se complicar.

"Mãããe?"

Eu apertei a mão dela para ela se calar. Será que ela não entendia que eu estava divagando sobre coisas muito importantes?

Eu estava tão absorta nisso, que mal senti quando Lilly soltou de minha mão. Apenas cinco segundos depois eu percebi isso, quando olhei para o lado e vi ela no colo de Edward.

Ele me olhava reprovador.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Eu perguntei pausadamente. Ele rolou os olhos, e eu pude notar como ele parecia ainda mais bonito com o terno do que apenas com a camisa social e a gravata.

"Eu tinha certeza de que você não ia querer deixá-la, Bella."

Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura.

"Como assim? Você não confia em mim?"

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, já andando para dentro da escolinha. Eu o segui de perto, agarrei seu braço e comecei a ranger os dentes, como se estivéssemos indo para a forca.

"Eu acho que eu podia ficar aqui hoje, só pra ver como é..."

"E o seu tão necessário trabalho?"

Eu fiz um bico e não o respondi. A conversa que nós havíamos tido depois da boate ainda estava bem viva em minha mente.

_Flashback_

_Nós dois havíamos decidido que iríamos embora, já que eu não parava de pensar em Lilly. Quando chegamos, ela já estava dormindo e a babá roncando no sofá. Edward a acordou e a levou em casa, e eu me escondi em baixo das cobertas._

_Ele chegou e eu pude sentir o cheiro dele no ar._

"_Vamos, Bella, eu sei que você não está dormindo."_

_Droga, aquilo já estava virando praxe. Eu deslizei a coberta pelo meu corpo, me levantando e andando até a cozinha._

"_Eu já ia me esquecendo de comer..." – Disse. Mas Edward não se preocupou com minha repentina fome, pois agarrou meu braço e me fez rodar até juntar seu corpo ao meu._

"_Está esquecendo que nós íamos conversar?"_

_Ooops._

"_Conversar? Sobre o que? Não há nada para conversar."_

_Ele deu um sorrisinho cínico e, absurdamente, eu consegui achar aquilo sexy._

"_Claro, principalmente o fato de você ter sumido e eu só te encontrar no banheiro feminino. Anda, Bella, o que aconteceu?"_

_Então eu contei. Tudo, mas não com os mínimos detalhes. Eu contei sobre James ter me levado para dentro, mas não o fato de ele estar bêbado e dizer aquelas coisas para mim. E contei também o que escutei das garotas no banheiro. Isso eu contei tudo._

_Ele até mesmo riu quando eu terminei, segurou minha cabeça e estalou um beijo em mim._

"_Viu? Agora você vai parar de achar que eu te esqueci?"_

_Eu me lembrei de Tissy e seu abraço mata-urso._

"_Sim, mas elas são mesmo muito saidinhas."_

_Ele bagunçou meus cabelos e juntou nossas testas._

"_Você já fez vôo livre? Porque eu posso te jogar pela janela agora mesmo..."_

_Eu encenei uma falsa careta surpresa e ele me puxou para um abraço, enquanto ria abertamente._

"_Você é uma puta teimosa. Eu estou parecendo um idiota tendo que afirmar a cada segundo o quanto eu te amo."_

_Eu cruzei os braços._

"_Mas porque você não afirma de novo?"_

_Ele me olhou surpreso._

"_Londres fez mal à sua auto estima, Bella..."_

_Eu ri junto com ele, e de repente me lembrei de um pequeno momento de nossa vida._

"_Lembra quando eu te disse que preferia os mais baixos, com cabelos bronze e olhos verdes?"_

_Ele me olhou desconfiado._

"_E que se chamavam Edward Cullen, nunca se esqueça desse detalhe."_

_Eu dei um tapa de brincadeira no seu braço._

"_Sim. E você, o que prefere?"_

_Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo da minha carência. Então, ele jogou seu corpo contra o meu, deitando-nos na cama._

"_Eu prefiro essa Isabella, com esses cabelos e esses olhos." – Ele ia beijando cada local que ele citava, - "Foi sempre você, Bella..."_

_Eu sorri, assentindo._

"_Foi sempre nós dois..."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Eu balancei a cabeça, jogando as memórias para o lado. Vi Edward descer Lilly para o chão e ela correr em direção a um aglomerado de crianças.

"Você tem certeza que ela vai ficar bem aqui?" – Perguntei receosa. Ele afagou meu braço e assentiu.

"É claro que eu tenho. Agora, vamos logo, eu ainda quero te deixar no seu primeiro dia."

Eu olhei para ele incrédula.

"Você não trabalha, não?"

Ele riu, me puxando para a professora da Lilly. Nós conversamos sobre quem e quando ela seria pega, e depois eu deixei todos os telefones possíveis, até os de Esme e minha mãe.

A viagem até a lanchonete foi curta, uma vez que Edward dirigia tão rápido quanto um canhão. Eu sentia meu coração indo até a boca e voltando toda vez que ele recortava o trânsito. Quando ele finalmente parou em frente a lanchonete, ele me deu um beijo e desejou boa sorte.

"Obrigada." – Eu respondi, vendo-o se afastar. Então, eu virei o corpo e olhei para a lanchonete de James, não com tanto entusiasmo quanto eu achava que teria.

Andei até lá, muito consciente que a super população amontoada lá dentro iria me dar um grande trabalho, principalmente com a minha falta de coordenação crônica. Eu abri a porta e, imediatamente, a figura alta e loira de James veio até mim.

"Bella, querida, nós estávamos esperando por você!"

Eu dei uma nova olhada e não se parecia nada com o cara da boate.

É, eu pensei, talvez ele só estivesse bêbado mesmo.

* * *

Três copos, cinco pratos, oito refeições e dois cortes. Esse foi o produto final do meu primeiro dia de trabalho. E eu tinha certeza que já teria sido demitida há muito tempo se não fosse James o meu chefe. Eu podia ver na cara dos outros funcionários a descrença com os meus atos.

Eu até tentava me desculpar, mas quando o quinto prato foi pro chão, eu parei de tentar. Quando Edward estacionou na frente da lanchonete, às seis horas em ponto, eu sai correndo feito um vulcão até o carro.

Lilly já estava lá, bem presa no banco de trás.

"Como foi seu primeiro dia de trabalho?" – Edward perguntou sorridente. Eu tinha certeza que por trás de seu lindo sorriso havia o desejo que meu dia tivesse sido uma merda.

"Normal." – Menti, só para ver seu sorriso desaparecer um pouquinho.

Ele dirigiu rapidamente até nossa casa e eu fiz lasanha para todos. Nós estávamos sentados, comendo, quando o assunto veio a tona.

"Mas, agora que você já sabe como é trabalhar, você podia parar, certo?"

Eu o olhei incrédula.

"Edward, eu estou lá pela independência, lembra?"

Ele rolou os olhos, enfiando uma grande garfada na boca.

"Lembro... Mas, não hesite em desistir desse trabalho."

Eu bufei, ligeiramente irritada.

"É claro, isso é o que eu chamo de incentivo."

Ele não respondeu, mas eu também não estava exatamente brava. Depois do jantar, enquanto ele dava banho em Lilly, eu liguei para os Estados Unidos, falando sobre o meu emprego. A primeira pergunta de minha mãe foi: "Quantos pratos você quebrou?", e eu tive que responder a verdade.

O resto da semana se passou normalmente. E também o resto do mês. A minha cota de quebras e tombos havia diminuído, mas sempre que eu começava a comemorar, eu acabava derrapando e minha felicidade escorria pelo ralo. Felizmente, James era o tipo de chefe que mal aparecia e, quando o fazia, era só elogios para mim. Eu achava isso estranho, mas os funcionários eram muito simpáticos e no final do mês, meu pequeno salário estava nas minhas mãos.

Animada com isso, eu resolvi que pagaria pela primeira vez um passeio de nós três. Então, no primeiro final de semana que eu tive após receber meu salário, eu, Edward e Lilly fomos em um parque de diversões.

Apesar de ter sido criança um dia, eu fui muitas poucas vezes em parques. Renée tinha medo de que, com a minha má sorte crônica, eu acabasse fazendo o brinquedo inteiro quebrar. E, com o passar dos anos, eu fui achando aquilo tudo muito quebrável, e nunca gostei de me aventurar.

Edward, por outro lado, era o típico adolescente louco por parques. Ele não parecia nem de longe o executivo que saia de terno e gravata todos os dias de manhã, e até o adolescente que eu conheci estava a mil anos luz do que ele aparentava correndo com Lilly pelo parque.

É claro que Lilly estava adorando. Ela havia ficado fascinada pelo carrossel e queria a todo custo ir na montanha russa. Nós levamos, pelo menos, meia hora para fazê-la entender que era muito pequena para isso. Edward ainda ficou mais meia hora tentando acertar as argolas, só porque ela queria um coelho gigante cor de rosa.

No fim do dia, nós três estávamos esgotados. Lilly estava sendo carregada por mim, já que Edward, mesmo cansado, estava elétrico demais, o que podia acarretar num tombo da minha filha. Eu suspirei e apontei a roda gigante, que era o único brinquedo que eu queria ir, desde que cheguei.

Quando eu o fiz, ele me fitou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Roda gigante?" – Perguntou como se aquilo fosse um crime. Eu assenti, apenas balançando a cabeça.

"Você sabe que não tem graça nenhuma na roda gigante, não sabe, Bella?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"É. Mas eu queria ir..."

Ele cruzou os braços, parecendo realmente dividido. Então, por fim, ele deu de ombros e começou a me rebocar até lá, resmungando como isso seria um tempo perdido.

Felizmente, a fila da roda gigante não era grande. Edward passou os cinco minutos de espera falando como isso acontecia pelo fato de não ter nada de legal sobre a roda gigante. Lilly, que dormia no meu colo, parecia extremamente quente, mas eu achei que fosse somente por causa do esforço de hoje.

Quando chegou nossa vez, nós nos sentamos um de frente para o outro e esperamos começar. Eu sorria abertamente para a cara emburrada de Edward.

A roda subia, subia, até que ficou realmente muito alto. Então, exatamente no topo, ela parou. Eu olhei para Edward nervosamente.

"É assim mesmo." – Ele explicou, se levantando e olhando para baixo. Junto com seu movimento, o carrinho em que estávamos chacoalhou, e eu apertei Lilly contra mim, soltando um guincho horrorizado.

"Fica sentadinho aí!" – Eu disse nervosa. Ele olhou para mim, incrédulo com meu medo, e se sentou, rindo. Depois, ele esticou as duas pernas, uma de cada lado do meu corpo.

"Não vai sair voando, amor."

Eu não respondi. Eu achei que ela ficasse rodando e não que parasse.

Senti Lilly estremecer em baixo de mim e então, quando ela abriu os olhinhos, sorriu para mim.

"Oi mãe..." – Ela disse desconexamente. Eu passei a mão por sua testa, suada, e a achei quente demais. Fiz uma careta e a olhei preocupada.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" – Perguntei receosa. Ele inclinou o corpo e se sentou no meu colo.

"Minha cabeça ta doendo..."

Eu disparei um olhar preocupado para Edward, mas ele a olhava. Ele ergueu a mão e sentiu a temperatura de Lilly, sua boca se formando uma linha fina. Ele elevou o olhar para mim e eu vi vestígios de medo neles.

"Nós podemos ir?" – Perguntei incerta, apertando-a contra mim, no exato segundo que a roda gigante voltava a girar. Edward se endireitou e assentiu.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que Lilly tinha, mas esperava que fosse apenas uma gripe. Ela nunca havia ficado doente, então eu não sabia como agir. Decidi que não pensaria nisso, iria ao hospital e logo ela melhoraria.

Enquanto nós fomos perdendo altitude, eu a senti se apertando em meu colo, e eu a abracei mais forte, instintivamente. Tudo que eu podia pensar era em como o aperto no meu coração parecia doer agora.

E eu não tinha nem idéia do que eu estava prestes a passar...

**Nota da Autora**

**Consegui um tempinho pra vir postar aqui. Desculpem a hora (23:55), não sei se vou poder postar amanhã.**

**Enfim, finalmente começa a verdadeira estória dessa continuação. Quero deixar claro que eu já a fiz pensando nisso, e esse seria o ponto principal. Tanto que irei repostar a sipnose dessa fic para vocês verem:**

_Para Bella, há uma coisa mais importante do que sua própria vida: Sua filha, Lilly Cullen. Porém, aos vinte e um anos de idade, ela tem que enfrentar muito mais do que apenas ser uma mãe adolescente. Bella tem que passar por dificuldades nunca imaginadas por ela, com a força e a perseverança que só as verdadeiras mães podem ter._

**E isso está prestes a começar. Um pouco de drama aqui, dali... E agüenta coração!**

**Espero vocês...sempre o meu MUITO obrigada!**

**Sem vocês nada disso estaria aqui!**


	10. Pesadelo

**Capitulo Dez: Pesadelo**

É engraçado como as coisas acontecem sincronizadamente na sua vida.

Eu e Edward passamos o caminho inteiro até o hospital calados. Eu apertava Lilly em meus braços, sentindo dor até ao respirar. Era como se a cada lufada, eu sentisse mais e mais medo. Eu estava tão presa nos meus próprios pensamentos, que mal percebi o celular tocando sem parar no porta luvas.

Estendi minha mão, que só agora havia percebido que tremia, e abri o flip do aparelho. A foto sorridente de Esme piscava para mim, e ainda escutei Edward deixar um suspiro escapar.

Eu apertei o Send, e coloquei o aparelho no ouvido.

"O-Oi." – Disse com a voz mais audível que consegui. Esme gritou ao meu lado, parecendo realmente entusiasmada.

"Até que enfim consegui falar com vocês!" – Ela reclamou, - "Liguei o dia inteiro na cada de vocês e nada!"

Eu mordi os lábios.

"Nós fomos no parque de diversões."

Ela não falou nada por alguns segundos.

"Então, porque eu não estou escutando barulhos?"

Engoli em seco.

"Nós já saímos e estamos cansados."

Lilly se remexeu nos meus braços, abrindo os olhos molemente.

"É a vovó?" – Ela perguntou baixinho. Eu sabia que, se Esme falasse com Lilly, ela iria perceber. Por isso, balancei a cabeça minimamente, e Lilly voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Onde está Lilly? Estou morrendo de saudades da minha netinha." – Esme disse. Eu apertei os olhos, me sentindo realmente mal por mentir.

"Lilly está dormindo."

Ela suspirou do outro lado da linha.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo? Você parece chateada."

"É apenas cansaço. Edward está dirigindo, então eu poderia ligar pra você quando chegar em casa, Esme?"

Ela assentiu, por fim. Eu fechei o celular e o desliguei, sentindo como se um grande peso se instalasse nas minhas costas. O resto do caminho, foi passado em puro silêncio.

Quando nós chegamos ao pronto socorro, Edward abriu a porta para nós e estendeu os braços para pegar Lilly. Eu não estava certa de que queria me separar dela, como se alguma força magnética me dissesse para não fazer isso, mas eu pude ver em seus olhos o quanto ele queria ficar um pouco com ela. Por fim, eu o deixei carregá-la até a recepção. Nós fizemos a ficha e sentamos nas cadeiras de espera.

O clima era gelado e mórbido. Havia apenas o zumbido da televisão ao fundo, o que tornava tudo mais doentio. Mulheres e homens de branco iam e vinham de um grande corredor e não paravam para falar com ninguém.

Eu abracei meu próprio tórax, me sentindo pequenininha. Quase como eu me sentia quando Lilly ainda não havia nascido: Eu não estava me sentindo sintonizada.

Era como se apenas meu corpo estivesse ali, e minha mente muito longe. Eu rangi os dentes, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar minhas emoções.

Edward colocou a mão no meu braço e eu abri os olhos, o fitando.

"Tudo bem." – Ele disse, - "Vai ser só uma gripe."

Eu suspirei.

"É."

Ele olhou para o rosto sereno de Lilly e depois para mim.

"Ela nunca teve isso em Forks?"

Eu me limitei a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Lilly nunca havia ficado doente enquanto eu morei em Forks. Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas a idéia de que eu havia falhado não saia da minha cabeça.

Eu tinha vinte e um anos e achava que podia cuidar da minha própria filha sozinha. Agora, ela estava doente. O que eu podia esperar?

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando deixar tudo que passava em minha cabeça bem preso, muito antes da minha boca. Eu sabia que se, por acaso, eu deixasse algo escapar, Edward iria tomar as dores para si.

Mas ele não havia feito nada errado. Muito pelo contrário. Ele era um pai excelente.

Eu apoiei os cotovelos nas coxas e escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa menos em como algo poderia dar errado.

Eventualmente, Lilly acordou. Ela parecia ainda pior do que antes, pois reclamava de uma dor de cabeça intensa e prolongada. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela, sem saber o que fazer, e a abracei, fazendo eu e Edward ficarmos apertando-a no nosso meio.

Antes que eu mesma pudesse entender o que eu estava fazendo, a enfermeira chamou nosso nome. Edward se levantou e nós três andamos lentamente até o consultório indicado. Era apenas uma saleta, com uma maca e uma mesa. Lilly escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pai e eu apertei sua mãozinha, para só então perceber que ela tremia.

"Vai doer?" – Foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou quando Edward a sentou na maca. Eu dei um beijo em sua testa e neguei.

"É claro que não, meu amor."

Ela suspirou, parecendo acreditar totalmente em mim.

E, isso, me deixou muito mal.

Eu era sua mãe, e ela acreditava plenamente em mim. Ela havia me perguntado uma coisa que eu não fazia a menor idéia, e eu havia dado uma resposta certa, sem ter certeza. Eu respirei fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair pelos meus olhos.

Não muito tempo depois, a porta foi aberta e por ela um homem de cabelos brancos vestido de branco entrou. Ele segurava uma prancheta nas mãos, e sorriu para Lilly.

"Lilly Cullen, certo?" – Ele perguntou, parando na frente de Lilly e ligando uma espécie de lanterna. Lilly assentiu, parecendo temerosa.

"Então, senhor e senhora Cullen, qual o problema com essa princesinha?"

"Ela está se queixando de dor de cabeça, e parece febril." – Edward respondeu rapidamente. Eu apenas assenti, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

O médico fez os exames de praxe: Olhou a garganta, as pupilas, mediu a temperatura, auscultou o coração, apertou alguns locais. Enquanto isso, eu o analisava de perto, vendo todas as reações de Lilly e tentando decidir de aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Edward segurou minha mão durante todo o processo. Eu tinha que agradecer a ele para sempre, pois sabia que, no momento que ele soltasse, eu desmoronaria no chão.

_Só uma gripe, só uma gripe, só uma gripe..._

Era isso que eu repetia sem parar na minha mente. Quando o médico finalmente voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, eu agarrei Lilly e a trouxe comigo, ficando em pé.

"Porque não se senta, senhora Cullen?" – O médico pediu. Eu neguei, mal lembrando de corrigir o erro do sobrenome.

"Estou bem em pé."

O senhor respirou fundo e olhou para Edward. Este, se sentou, cruzando as mãos no colo.

"Então?" – Edward perguntou, parecendo tão ansioso quanto eu. O médico deu um sorriso amarelo e escreveu algumas coisas no papel.

"Provavelmente não é nada de mais, só que eu prescreverei esses exames. Vocês podem subir no segundo andar que ela faz agora mesmo e eu já vejo o resultado."

Eu o olhei confusa. Aquilo não era normal. Porém, Lilly estava muito bem acordada, e parecia querer prestar atenção em tudo.

"É mesmo preciso?" – Perguntei. O médico apenas assentiu e estendeu o papel à Edward, que o agarrou e se levantou.

Nós andamos calados até o andar superior. Quando a enfermeira olhou os exames pedidos e depois para Lilly, ela fez uma expressão desolada. Eu a apertei ainda mais contra mim, quase esmagando-a, tamanho era o receio que eu sentia.

Eu acho que nunca conseguiria explicar realmente o que eu senti. Era uma sensação estranha de impotência, como se tudo estivesse fora do meu controle. Um frio macabro que percorria todos os meus órgãos.

Eu tentava a todo custo me fazer acreditar que era tudo rotina, mas quando a enfermeira pediu que Lilly deitasse de lado e fechasse bem os olhos, eu pude sentir meu coração sendo quebrado e pisado dentro do peito.

Eu reconheceria aquela agulha a quilômetros de distancia. Comprida e grossa, tão dolorida quanto uma manada de bois pisando em você.

Lilly estava a caminho de fazer uma punção lombar.

Eu soltei um gritinho abafado e Edward apertou meu ombro. Eu tinha certeza que ele sabia o que aconteceria. A única pessoa que não sabia era Lilly, que até mesmo sorria para mim. Eu juntei nossas testas, prendendo as lágrimas dentro de mim mais do que nunca.

"Mãe, você ta triste?" – Ela perguntou e tudo que eu podia sentir era aquele aperto terrível. Eu estava a ponto de não conseguir respirar.

"Por favor, fique bem quietinha, tudo bem, meu anjo?" – A enfermeira pediu, e eu, em uma tentativa desesperada, coloquei o dedo na frente da boca de Lilly.

"Se doer, morda. Só morda, tudo bem?"

Ela me olhou confusa, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

No segundo seguinte, tudo que eu senti foram seus dentinhos de leito encravados na minha pele e seu grito mudo ecoando pela minha cabeça.

Eu olhei em seus olhos verdes e percebi que eles estavam arregalados de dor, e que havia lágrimas saindo deles. Não conseguindo mais me controlar, eu deixei as lagrimas traiçoeiras percorrerem todo meu rosto, rezando para que Lilly não visse.

Aos poucos, a mordida foi perdendo força, e quando a enfermeira se levantou, Lilly abriu a boca, parecendo desmazelada. Ela estava de olhos fechados e eu sabia que essa era minha única chance. Me levantei, e, vendo que Edward estava em uma situação melhor que a minha, fiz ele se sentar no meu lugar. A enfermeira disse que nós teríamos que ir para um quarto, pois Lilly não poderia se mexer muito, e tudo isso foi feito com Edward em seu campo de visão.

O quarto era branco, quadrado e limpo. Edward se sentou com Lilly na cama e eu fiquei sentada na poltrona. As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer.

"Papai, chama a mamãe?" – Eu ouvi Lilly pedir e decidi que eu já estava me escondendo demais. Esfreguei meu rosto e andei até ela, que deu um lindo sorriso ao me ver.

"Você estava ai o tempo todo, mamãe?" – Ela perguntou e eu assenti. Ela sorriu, parecendo incrivelmente desgastada.

"Eu sabia, sabe..."

Eu sorri, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

"É claro que sabia... Você sabe de tudo."

Ela riu baixinho e fechou os olhos.

"É... Acho que agora eu vou dormir..."

Eu puxei o lençol e a cobri melhor.

"Dorme, amor..."

"Vocês vão ficar aqui comigo, não vão?"

"É claro que nós vamos. Você pode dormir durante mil anos e quando você acordar nós vamos estar aqui, filha." – Edward respondeu.

Lilly sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Que bom..."

E então ela dormiu.

Assim que ela fez isso, eu olhei instintivamente para Edward. Eu podia sentir o quanto nós dois estávamos acabados. Eu andei até ele ao mesmo tempo em que ele andou até mim. Nós nos abraçamos, e eu podia sentir como cada um parecia se apoiar na dor do outro.

Ele prendeu minha cabeça com suas mãos, beijando cada parte que ele encontrava.

"Não importa o que seja, nós vamos sair dessa." – Ele murmurou, e eu percebi que ele chorava.. Passei a mão por suas bochechas, limpando-o.

"S-Sim." – Gaguejei.

Eu não sei exatamente por quanto tempo nós ficamos daquele modo. Era quase como um porto seguro. Eu não queria ter que abrir meus olhos novamente e saber o resultado do exame, mas sabia que seria preciso.

O médico bateu na porta do nosso quarto não muito tempo depois. Ele não estava feliz como da ultima vez.

"É bom que ela esteja dormindo." – Ele disse quando viu Lilly. Então, ele girou o olhar para nós. Abanou o papel que estava na sua mão, parecendo realmente triste.

"O resultado chegou."

Nós não dissemos nada. Estávamos travados demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Tudo que me prendia a terra era a mão firme de Edward na minha.

O médico suspirou e umedeceu os lábios antes de falar.

"Lilly está com meningite bacteriana."

E, naquele momento, eu soube exatamente o que todos dizem quando usam a expressão: Eu fui ao inferno.

E, quando eu simplesmente perdi o controle das minhas pernas e cai no chão, eu não senti dor alguma. O grito involuntário que saiu da minha garganta não era nada perto da dor que atingia fundo o meu coração, espremendo-o, trucidando-o. Meus pulmões ficaram ser ar de repente e minha cabeça pesada.

Eu via o médico correr para me ajudar, e senti os braços de Edward na minha volta.

Mas, realmente, nada me importava.

Naquele momento, apenas uma coisa se passava pela minha cabeça: _A culpa era toda minha._

**Nota da Autora**

**Meninas, obrigada por todos os desejos de boas provas para mim! Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham entendido...!**

**Amanhã vai ter post também! Ebaaa! **

**Gostaram desse? Espero que siiim... **

**AMOOOO suas REVIEWS!**

**BEIJOS!**


	11. Dolorido como o inferno

**Muitas queridas me perguntaram, então aqui vai a definição de o que é a MENINGITE BACTERIANA.**

_A meningite bacteriana é uma inflamação das meninges, (películas que envolvem o cérebro), causada por bactérias, e que pode levar à morte em horas, sendo por isso necessário atenção médica urgente quando essa doença é diagnosticada._

_As 3 espécies de bactérias resposáveis pela maioria dos casos de meningite (__Neisseria meningitidis, Hemophilus influenzae e Streptococcus pneumoniae__), estão presentes no meio ambiente e instaladas no nariz e no sistema respiratório, sem, entretanto, causar qualquer dano, mas por razões desconhecidas em algum momento infectam o cérebro._

_Quando o diagnóstico é feito a tempo e o tratamento é instituído imediatamente, o risco de morte é muito reduzido, porém um diagnóstico demorado que leva a um tratamento iniciado tardiamente, pode produzir lesões cerebrais permanentes ou morte, especialmente em crianças pequenas e em idosos._

**Capitulo Onze: Dolorido como o inferno**

Eu sentia como se todo o meu mundo tivesse sido resumido em nada.

Eu sabia que nunca havia sido normal. Que meu modo de pensar não era como os outros, mas, ali, sentada, eu me sentia mais fora do lugar do que nunca. Eu podia ouvir, podia até falar, mas não conseguia interagir.

Eu sentia os braços de Edward em volta de mim, e o senti por toda noite, e talvez tenha sido apenas isso que me deixou continuar. Durante toda a madrugada, a única coisa que eu fiz foi olhar fixamente para o rosto de Lilly. Ela dormia pesadamente, e suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, e sua expressão parecia compenetrada.

Eu percebi também, que ela não movia muito a cabeça. Ela passou seis horas na mesma posição, e eu sempre reclamava que Lilly se mexia demais.

Eu sabia que isso se devia à meningite. Eu nunca havia escutado muito sobre essa doença, a única coisa que sabia era que podia ser realmente grave se não fosse corretamente tratada.

Tudo que eu queria era terminar com isso. Eu queria que o médico entrasse pela porta e dissesse que ele havia se enganado. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

O meu pesadelo não estava nem perto de chegar ao fim.

Assim que o relógio marcou sete da manhã, uma enxurrada de médicos e enfermeiras monopolizou minha filha, rodando-a, furando-a, e examinando-a de tudo quanto era forma. Eu apenas olhava aquilo tudo, me sentindo tão impotente como nunca, vendo-a me olhar com dor nos olhos. Eu sabia que Edward sentia a mesma coisa, pois ele apertava minha mão tão forte, que eu me surpreendia por não ter ficado com o local dormente.

Lilly, como a grande e perfeita menina que era, não reclamou enquanto os médicos a examinavam. Eu apenas via que ela me olhava fixamente, provavelmente se perguntando por que sua mãe estava os deixando fazerem aquilo com ela. Quando eles finalmente pararam, eu vi que os enfermeiros se preparavam para mexer em sua cama.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" – Perguntei, e achei estranho ouvir minha própria voz depois de tanto tempo muda. O enfermeiro me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

"Ela precisa ser exilada, é claro."

Eu arregalei meus olhos, sentindo meu coração bater fortemente dentro de peito. Era como se alguém estivesse tentando me afastar da minha própria cria. O que, na realidade, estava acontecendo.

Naquele momento, eu não me importava com o fato de ser preciso. Aquela era a minha filha e eles queriam tirá-la de perto de mim. Por mais que eu não pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-la, eu sabia que não conseguiria respirar sem ter ela por perto.

Eu me postei ao seu lado e ela sorriu para mim, o que só me fez me sentir ainda pior.

"Eu vou com ela."

O enfermeiro rolou os olhos.

"Senhora, não é possível."

Eu bati o pé.

"Ela ficou aqui a noite toda."

"Porque os médicos responsáveis só chegariam de manhã. Eles precisavam estar aqui para declarar emergência e movê-la para a UTI.

Eu o olhei abismada. Porém, quem falou a seguir não foi eu, e sim Edward.

"Eu acho que nós podemos conversar sobre essa parte burocrática. Bella esteve com ela durante toda a noite, e eu tenho certeza que a Lilly ia se sentir melhor se a mãe estivesse junto."

O enfermeiro pareceu perder a paciência.

"Senhor, por favor, não complique o procedimento. Sua filha está com meningite e nós só queremos fazer o melhor para ela."

Eu senti meu peito doer de raiva. Como ele ousava me tirar de perto da minha filha em uma hora dessas?

"EU NÃO VOU SAIR DO LADO DELA!" – Gritei. Senti Edward estremecer ao meu lado. Lilly parecia assustada.

"Bella, você está assustando a Lilly." – Edward murmurou e, ao perceber que isso era verdade, a olhei cheia de angustia dentro de mim.

"Amor, a mamãe não vai sair do seu lado."

Edward juntou sua cabeça com a minha, para poder sussurrar no meu ouvido:

"Deixe-o levar ela agora, que eu vou dar um jeito nisso, Bella."

Eu não estava pronta para isso. Apertei suas mãozinhas nas minhas, incapaz de deixá-la.

"Edward, eu não posso fazer isso."

Talvez eu não estivesse conseguindo raciocinar direito. Ou fosse apenas o instinto protetor que rugia dentro do meu peito. Tudo que sei, é que quando o enfermeiro fez menção de continuar a empurrar a maca/cama de Lilly, eu a puxei para o meu colo e andei até o outro extremo do quarto, apertando-a junto a mim.

E, depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Eu vi vários homens grandes e fortes arrancarem Lilly de mim. Escutei Edward gritando e uma picada me fez ficar imediatamente zonza.

E, depois, tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Quando eu acordei novamente, eu me arrependi no mesmo segundo.

Como uma cachoeira, eu senti todas as terríveis informações caindo em cima de mim. Abri os olhos vagamente, e percebi que estava em uma cama.

"Onde... Eu estou?" – Perguntei em voz alta. Ouvi um clique e logo o rosto apreensivo de Edward se fez presente.

"Você foi dopada." – Ele resmungou, parecendo realmente irritado. Eu tentei me levantar, mas não consegui. Minha cabeça rodava dolorosamente.

"O-Onde está Lilly?"

Ele suspirou, massageando meu joelho, coberto pelo lençol do hospital.

"Ela está sedada, na área restrita."

Ele falou isso com dor na voz, e eu mordi minha própria boca, tentando evitar a dor que se apoderou de mim. Minha filha, minha pequena filha de três anos estava em uma ala restrita, e era tudo minha culpa.

Eu não podia encontrar outro motivo.

Eu havia me descuidado. Eu havia estragado tudo.

"Por favor, tire ela de lá."

Ele esfregou o rosto.

"Ela tem que estar lá para ficar bem, Bella."

Eu tentei me levantar novamente.

"Então me deixe ficar lá com ela."

"Eu estou tentando."

Eu bati minhas mãos no colchão.

"Qual o grande problema? Eu me responsabilizo!"

Edward me fitou complacente. Eu ergui minhas mãos e ele me ajudou a ficar sentada. Eu percebi que, felizmente, ninguém havia arrancado minhas roupas e colocado robes de hospital em mim.

"Eu quero vê-la." – Disse em um murmúrio. Edward assentiu e me ajudou a descer da cama. Então, nós dois andamos até um local depois dos quartos normais. As paredes eram de vidro e parecia realmente complicado de se entrar, visto que havia vários seguranças nas portas.

"Porque eles estão me olhando estranho?" – Perguntei, enquanto andávamos.

"Eles acham que você vai quebrar o vidro, provavelmente."

Eu fiz um bico, tendo a total certeza de que talvez eu realmente fizesse isso.

Edward parou de andar e eu quase bati nele ao parar também. Ele olhava fixamente para um ponto a minha esquerda, e, quando eu me virei, mal reconheci minha própria filha.

Lilly estava deitada, parecendo mais pálida e magra do que nunca. Isso, provavelmente, se devia a quantidade de luz artificial que havia naquele quarto. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos para trás, e havia um tubo em seu nariz. Eu estremeci ao ver que havia agulhas enfiadas em suas veias e vários aparelhos ligados ao seu lado.

Involuntariamente, eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer. Como isso havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo?

"O-O que..."

"Eles a sedaram, os medicamentos estão entrando venosamente e a alimentação também."

Eu respirei fundo.

"Mas... Porque sedaram ela?"

Ele apertou minha cintura, parecendo estar sofrendo ao falar isso. E realmente estava.

"Eu não entendo muito bem, Bella. Mas Carlisle disse que é o procedimento é intravenoso, então não é algo só com a Lilly."

Eu senti um arrepio correr minha espinha.

"Você contou à eles?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu não estava brava, é claro que não. Eles mereciam saber. Só que eu não teria coragem de olhar para Esme e Carlisle depois do que eu fiz.

Eu espalmei minhas mãos no vidro que me separava da minha filha, e encostei minha testa. Eu não conseguia mais distinguir se estava ou não chorando, pois agora isso parecia algo tão natural para mim quanto respirar.

Eu senti Edward me apertar ainda mais e sabia que havia algo mais que ele queria me dizer. Eu não estava pronta, porém sabia que teria que escutá-lo. Eu virei meu corpo, ficando de frente para ele.

"Fale, Edward."

Ele suspirou. Era engraçado como eu me sentia totalmente ligada a ele naquele momento. Ele acarinhou minha bochecha e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

"Você tem que ser forte." – Ele disse. Eu senti meu coração, já despedaçado, rugir em protesto.

"O médico disse que Lilly, provavelmente, irá ter seqüelas."

E então, senhoras e senhores, eu estava definitivamente no inferno.

Sendo queimada viva.

* * *

Eles tentaram me dar remédios. Muitos remédios. Eu e Edward tomamos tantos remédios que eu mal consegui contar. Tudo que eles falavam era: "Todos os que tiveram contato com o paciente devem tomar."

Paciente. Essa era a forma como eles chamavam a minha Lilly.

Tão impessoal, tão... Duro.

Eu não conseguia comer, por mais que Edward tentasse. Já havia completado vinte e quatro horas desde que nós havíamos chegado, e Lilly ainda estava sedada. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quando ela voltaria a recobrar a consciência.

Apesar de me remoer por dentro, eu ainda não havia conversado com Edward sobre isso. Eu sabia que no momento que abrisse a boca, eu iria acabar deixando ele saber sobre toda a minha auto-culpa.

Por isso, quando eu ouvi passos perto de nós, eu não disse nada.

Por mais que Esme e Carlisle estivessem ali, na minha frente, eu não conseguia abrir a boca. Eu não conseguia nem ao menos me mexer.

Eu olhei para o rosto sempre tão amigável de Esme e ele estava desfigurado em uma careta. Ela segurava sua bolsa, e, assim que me viu, a deixou cair no chão. Ainda pude ver Carlisle segurando seu braço, provavelmente num aperto de lembrete, mas isso não foi o bastante.

Eu podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu belo rosto, e, quando ela gritou, eu soube que eu não era a única que me sentia culpada.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA NETA?" – Ela gritou, a voz completamente desesperada. Eu senti Edward segurando meu corpo.

As palavras dela chocaram-se contra mim, e isso era tudo que eu precisava para desmoronar de vez.

O pesadelo só continuava...

**Nota da Autora**

**Amanhã, muito provavelmente não terá post, pois terei DUAS provas :'(**

**Espero reviews, pois serão a única coisa que me animará uahuahu =/**

**BEIJOS!**


	12. A tristeza de Esme

**Capitulo Doze: A tristeza de Esme**

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA NETA, ISABELLA?" – Esme repetiu, se desvencilhando do aperto de Carlisle e me puxando, segurando meus ombros e me chacoalhando. Eu apenas a fitava sem conseguir falar nada.

Afinal, o que eu falaria?

Eu achava exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Esme, larga a Bella!" – Carlisle interveio, puxando sua esposa. Assim que ela me largou, eu tombei para trás, e só não cai pois o abraço forte de Edward me prendeu.

Esme deixou os braços tombarem ao lado do corpo. Era incrível como ela parecia diferente. Acabada.

Não havia o usual sorriso, nem a alegria que sempre estava em volta dela. As lagrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto estavam fazendo caminhos terríveis por sua pele, e havia olheiras imensas debaixo de seus olhos.

Eu me perguntei se eu estava igual à Esme.

"É a minha neta... Minha netinha... Minha Lilly..." – Esme repetia sem parar. Carlisle a abraçou, provavelmente sem saber o que fazer.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, querida..."

Eu escutei aquelas palavras de consolo que, mesmo não direcionadas para mim, me tocaram. Eu fixei meus olhos em Carlisle, que parecia tão atento em consolar a esposa que não parecia entender a gravidade da situação.

"Não vai." – Minha voz soou fraca e baixa. Eu senti que Edward estremecera atrás de mim e os outros dois me olharam curiosos.

Eu comecei a balançar meu corpo inteiro, tremendo por dentro e por fora.

"Como você sabe que vai ficar tudo bem, Carlisle?" – Perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

"Lilly é forte."

Eu mordi o lábio com força.

"Ela só tem três anos."

Eu vi os lábios de Carlisle se abrirem para responder, mas quem falou em seguida não foi ele, e sim Edward. Ele me girou fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

"Do que você está falando?" – Ele parecia realmente zangado, - "Lilly vai ficar bem! Ela tem que ficar!"

Eu deixei que aquelas palavras entrassem na minha cabeça, mas eu não tinha certeza se poderia armazená-las ali.

Eu me desvencilhei de Edward e toquei o braço de Esme, que me olhou desolada.

"Precisamos conversar." – Eu disse. Ela suspirou e assentiu. Eu peguei sua mão e a puxei. Antes, porém, girei e olhei as expressões tristes dos dois homens que nos fitavam. Aquilo pareceu só duplicar a dor que eu sentia. Com um ultimo suspirou, voltei a puxar Esme em direção à capela do hospital.

Lá poderíamos conversar.

* * *

A capela do hospital não parecia nem de perto um local sagrado.

Não havia santos, apenas uma única estatua de Jesus cristo ao sul. Havia os bancos e o altar, mas isso era tudo.

Eu sentei no primeiro banco e Esme se sentou ao meu lado. Ela parecia mais calma agora, mas eu podia sentir o quanto ela estava quebrada por dentro.

Tanto quanto eu.

Eu suspirei e olhei para minhas próprias mãos. Como era possível que eu me sentisse tão impotente? Eu voltei meu olhar para o rosto de Esme e percebi que ela me fitava.

"Eu sei que é minha culpa." – Falei baixinho, as palavras carregadas de toda a dor que eu sentia. Esme deu um gemido quase inaudível.

"Bella, me desculpe." – Ela começou, esfregando a têmpora, - "Eu não acho realmente que seja sua culpa. Não Lilly ter ficado doente."

Eu a olhei confusa e ela fechou os olhos, parecendo levar aquele tempo para pensar.

"É mais pelo fato de que você a levou de mim, Bella."

Aquilo doeu.

"Eu só queria dar um rumo para nossa vida, Esme."

"Eu sei. Mas isso significou levá-la de mim, e nada que você diga irá tirar essa dor de dentro de mim."

Ela pegou minhas duas mãos com as suas e apertou.

"Edward também ficou doente, sabe."

Eu juntei as sobrancelhas, curiosa. Eu não sabia disso. Ela continuou a contar, parecendo remoer algo muito dolorido.

"Quando Edward tinha quatro anos, ele teve pneumonia. Eu tinha Emmet correndo pela casa e Edward dizendo que seu peito doía. Eu nunca parei para avaliar o quão complicado podia ser aquilo."

Ela parou por um segundo, parecendo tomar fôlego.

"Por minha culpa, Edward quase morreu, Bella. Foi em um mês em que Carlisle estava viajando e eu não queria incomodá-lo, nem ao ir hospital para parecer uma mãe neurótica. Eu dava aspirinas ao Edward e brigava com ele quando ele não parava de tossir."

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, e eu pude ver como ela parecia se martirizar por aquilo.

"Quando eu cheguei, um dia, ele estava caído no chão da sala, ardendo em febre. Ele foi hospitalizado e teve que ficar um mês inteiro no hospital Ele quase morreu, Bella, e tudo foi minha culpa."

Eu pensei em uma vida sem Edward, e de repente, tudo pareceu ser mais difícil.

"Mas ele está aqui. Ele ficou bem e você nunca mais deixou aquilo acontecer."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu deixei sim. Eu deixei você trazer Lilly para Londres."

Aquilo foi como um tapa em meu rosto.

Eu respirei fundo e meus lábios tremeram no processo.

"Lilly não é Edward."

Ela apertou minhas mãos.

"Ela é minha neta. Eu pesquisei tudo sobre meningite. Eu sei das seqüelas."

Aquilo fez com que eu estremecesse. As seqüelas. Cada vez que eu pensava sobre isso, parecia que uma parte de mim era arrancada brutalmente. A simples idéia de que minha filha, tão perfeita e esperta, podia ter seu destino travado me fazia querer pular de um precipício.

E eu não estava pensando na hipótese mais dramática.

"Mãe, Bella." – A voz de Edward me fez sair dos meus devaneios. Ele estava parado na porta da capela, parecendo tão sombrio como eu nunca havia o visto. Eu me levantei e Esme o fez logo depois de mim. Assim que nós chegamos perto dele, ele suspirou alto.

"Carlisle conseguiu que você pudesse entrar para vê-la, Bella."

Eu senti uma pontada de esperança rugir no meu peito. Dei um passo para frente e abracei Edward, sabendo que aquilo era, de longe, o máximo de felicidade que eu poderia ter em vinte e quatro horas.

"Obrigada." – Eu disse, - "Muito obrigada."

* * *

Eles disseram que iriam acordá-la para me ver. Eu não sei exatamente se isso era bom ou ruim.

Eu tive que agradecer mil vezes à Carlisle, e, quando eu estava prontamente vestida, já entrando na UTI, eu pude ver que Lilly já me esperava acordada.

Sua boca estava entreaberta e os olhos semicerrados. Eu nunca havia a visto daquela forma tão vulnerável, nem quando ela era recém nascida. Eu andei até sua cama tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

"Oi filha, é a mamãe..." – Eu disse baixinho. Eu vi o resquício de um sorriso surgir em seus lábios pequenos.

"Mã-ãe... Ta do-endo..."

Mesmo com a mascara, eu inspirei todo o ar que consegui, para evitar de deixar as lagrimas caírem.

"Vai parar, meu amor... Vai parar."

Ele fechou os olhos e depois os abriu novamente.

"Te-em uma agu-lha no me-eu bra-ço, mãe..."

Eu vi os olhinhos dela rolando e aquilo me deixou nervosa. Eu olhei para trás, acenei com a mão e um enfermeiro veio correndo, me empurrando e começando a examiná-la.

"O que ela tem?" – Perguntei nervosa. Agora um médico estava ali também, e ele injetava algo no fio que ia diretamente para a veia de Lilly. Em questão de segundos, ela estava dormindo novamente. O médico passou a mão pelos olhos, girando e encontrando meu olhar.

"Não é normal nós acordamos a paciente, e Lilly sentiu dores muito fortes. Nós já a sedemos novamente."

Eu assenti, incapaz de dizer muita coisa.

O médico ainda me acompanhou para fora do quarto de Lilly, mas eu estava tão absorta que mal percebi. Senti Edward me abraçando e ainda pude ver Carlisle conversando com o médico, mas não consegui fazer muita coisa.

E, exatamente dessa forma, os dias foram se passando. Eu não sei realmente quantos foram, nem como eu consegui sobreviver. O único que conseguia me fazer comer era Edward, e eu não podia realmente chamar aquilo se comer. Ele enfiava comida na minha boca, enquanto eu mastigava morbidamente.

Eu via os médicos entrarem e saírem do quarto de Lilly. Eu a via cada vez mais magra, mais amarelada e mais vulnerável. Eu sentia que já não tinha mais forças para nada, a não ser rezar para que ela se recuperasse.

Isso foi a única coisa que eu consegui fazer. Eu rezei muito e durante muito tempo.

Dizem que, quando se está precisando, você apela para a religião. Eu não sei se foi isso que aconteceu ou não, mas eu sempre preferi não julgar ninguém e suas formas de pensar. E eu esperava que ninguém me julgasse também.

Eu estava dormindo na poltrona que ficava na frente do quarto de Lilly, como sempre, quando senti alguém me cutucando. Ao abrir os olhos, percebi que era Edward, e ao seu lado, estava o médico. Eu me levantei imediatamente, sentindo meus ossos rangerem no processo.

"Bom, senhorita Cullen," – O médico disse, com um sorriso nos lábios, - "Eu tenho que dizer que sua filha é uma das meninas mais lindas e fortes de três anos que eu conheço. Ela está indo para o quarto hoje."

Quando o médico terminou de dizer aquela frase, meu mundo girou. Foi como se o ar finalmente estivesse entrando nos meus pulmões novamente. Eu olhei para Edward e ele sorria para mim, e, de repente, eu percebi que minha vida era perfeita.

Porque Lilly havia se recuperado,

E ela era toda a minha vida.

**Nota da Autora**

**Obrigada pelas reviews. São muito importantes!**


	13. Despertar

**Capitulo Treze: Despertar**

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...

Aquele som nunca pareceu tão perverso como agora.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...

Eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos, tentando prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Mas não estava adiantando.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei prender o ar no meu pulmão. A sensação de que eu iria explodir me invadiu, e eu deixei todo o ar sair em lufadas pelos meus lábios entreabertos.

Lilly estava ali. Desacordada. Mas ela estava ali.

Seu rosto ainda estava pálido e havia os machucados feito pelos aparelhos. Sua boca estava cheia de pequenos cortes, pela baixa resistência.

Mas ela estava ali.

E eu tentava me concentrar nisso.

Ouvi o som da porta sendo aberta, mas não virei para ver quem era. Escutei a voz grave do médico e apenas isso me chamou atenção.

"Ela já devia ter acordado." – Ele disse. Eu fechei os olhos.

"Isso não é necessariamente uma regra." – Carlisle disse, do outro lado do quarto. Aquilo me deixou mais tranqüila.

O médico foi embora. E voltou no outro dia. E Lilly continuava desacordada.

Eu nunca sai daquele quarto por todo o tempo que Lilly esteve ali.

"Eu acho melhor chamarmos um especialista. Isso pode agravar o quadro de seqüelas."

"Você autoriza, Bella?"

Eu tirei meus olhos da minha filha, inerte na cama, e olhei para Carlisle.

"Eles vão fazer alguns testes um pouco agressivos e é preciso a autorização dos pais." – Ele explicou. Eu procurei Edward e ele parecia tão perdido quanto eu.

"Nós não podemos... Esperar um pouco mais?" – Pedi, sentindo a garganta arder. Eu não falava há algum tempo.

Eles aceitaram. Eu teria mais um dia para que Lilly acordasse sem nenhuma intervenção médica. Eles falavam coisas como "ela não está acordando por causa do sedativo?", mas eu não entendia realmente. Então, durante toda aquela noite, eu rezei.

Mas ela não acordava.

Eu andei até sua cama e toquei em sua mão pequenina.

E o que eu percebi fez todos os meus nervos congelarem.

Lilly estava fria.

Eu senti uma bolha crescer em meus pulmões, dificultando minha respiração. Coloquei meu ouvido em seu peito, sentindo as batidas de seu coração.

Fracamente.

Eu cravei minhas unhas na minha própria palma.

"Edward," – Eu chamei, e minha voz saiu um pouco histérica demais. Ele se levantou rapidamente da poltrona onde estava dormindo e se postou ao meu lado. Antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, eu levantei seu suéter. Ele me olhou confuso, e por mais que eu quisesse parar e explicar o que eu estava tentando fazer, eu não tinha forças para isso.

"Le-levante os braços." – Pedi, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem. Ele me obedeceu, e logo ele estava com o tórax nu. Eu puxei minha própria blusa e a joguei no chão.

Em seguida, mais temerosa do que nunca, eu envolvi Lilly em meus braços e a puxei para o meu colo. Ela estava pesada e mole, e eu agradeci Edward com os olhos quando ele segurou o quadril dela.

"Vamos esquentá-la com o nosso corpo." – Eu disse. Ele ainda ficou parado um tempo, apenas me fitando.

Então, ele deu um passo e passou seus braços em volta de mim, prensando seu tórax quente contra as costas frias de Lilly.

E nós três ficamos daquela forma. Esquentando-a, com o nosso próprio calor.

Em um determinado momento, meus braços ficaram dormentes, mas eu não me mexi nem um milímetro. Eu fiquei de olhos fechados, apenas mentalizando sua recuperação. Eu sabia que Edward fazia o mesmo.

Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo nós ficamos daquela forma. Eu não sei se ajudou. Mas eu precisava esquentá-la, e aquele foi o único jeito que eu consegui.

Talvez fosse o meu instinto maternal, de ajudá-la com minhas únicas ferramentas. E era aquilo que eu tinha... Eu mesma.

Eu senti um tremor vindo de Lilly e abri os olhos de repente, a olhando. Mas ela continuava com os olhos bem fechados. Olhei para Edward e ele parecia ter percebido também.

"Lilly?" – Sussurrei baixinho, da mesma forma que fazia quando ela estava apenas dormindo.

"Lilly..." – Edward chamou também.

Eu encostei meus lábios em sua testa.

"É hora de acordar..." – Disse, já sentindo as tão pesadas e conhecidas lágrimas invadirem meus olhos.

"Lilly... Você disse que estava feliz por sermos nós três... Você tem que acordar, meu amor..." – Edward pediu, e eu me assustei com a dor incrustada em sua voz. Durante toda a doença, nem eu nem ele havíamos falado muito. Estávamos apenas ali, um pelo outro e nós dois por Lilly.

"Você é forte, filha..." – Continuei.

Então eu senti. Lilly havia tremido novamente. Meu estômago chacoalhou dentro de mim, e eu admirei com emoção enquanto seus olhos tremeram e se abriram.

Ela girou os olhinhos para mim e eu me vi refletida no oceano esverdeado.

Inevitavelmente, as lágrimas caíram de meus olhos. E eu abri o meu maior sorriso.

Ela piscou e olhou para Edward, que sorria tanto quanto eu.

Depois, ela olhou para cima. E então para baixo. E depois para suas próprias mãos.

Lilly ergueu a mão e tocou seu próprio rosto.

Eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia entender o porque dela ainda não ter falado nada. Eu inclinei meu rosto e beijei sua testa, e ela parou de se mexer instantaneamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Bem vinda de volta, meu amor..." – Eu sussurrei, a voz transbordando de alegria.

Ela deixou a mão cair, e continuou olhando fixamente para o lugar onde ela estava antes.

"Mãe?" – Ela perguntou.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, confusa com a pergunta dela.

Mas isso não durou muito. Um segundo depois, eu e Edward tivemos nossa resposta.

"Mãe? Pai? Porque eu não estou enxergando?"

* * *

Eu nunca pude imaginar isso.

Cegueira...

Era estranho ver como Lilly reagiu a isso. Nós mal conseguimos ficar felizes por ela ter acordado, e essa bomba caiu bem em cima de nós. Eu e Edward passamos o resto da noite com Lilly, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mesmo que nenhum de nós dois tivesse certeza disso.

O médico veio no dia seguinte. Esme e Carlisle também. Depois de examiná-la, eu esperava alguma noticia positiva. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

"Muito provavelmente será permanente." – O médico falou, com sua voz baixa e áspera. Eu senti meu coração desfalecer dentro do peito. Como eu iria dizer para a minha filha de três anos que ela estava cega?

Eu mal me lembrava da vida antes dos três anos. Como Lilly iria viver? Ela se lembraria de mim? De Edward? Ela se lembraria de como é o azul do céu?

Ninguém podia saber.

Eu pensei em todas as vezes que ela me pediu que eu a ensinasse a ler e eu neguei, achando que ela era muito nova.

Agora, ela nunca mais poderia ler.

Eu pensei em todos os lugares lindos que havia na terra.

Que ela nunca mais poderia ver.

Aquilo enchia meu corpo de um sentimento estranho. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse minha culpa. Eu me perguntava se era uma boa mãe com uma filha saudável...

O que eu faria com uma filha cega?

Será que aquilo tudo era um castigo? Por eu ter sido tão mesquinha ao ponto de querer tanto uma independência forçada, que acabei deixando Lilly longe de mim e de meus cuidados?

E se eu tivesse ficado em Forks, como todos pediram?

Lilly ainda enxergaria.

Aquele sentimento permaneceu comigo até o momento da alta de Lilly. É claro que foram feitas milhares de promessas de volta, consultas marcadas e tratamentos para a cegueira já eram marcados.

Esme não havia falado nada sobre isso. Ela permaneceu calada, sempre abraçando Lilly, contando como o dia parecia estar mais claro só por ela estar viva.

Mas eu sabia que ela também achava que aquilo era minha culpa.

Quando nós chegamos em casa, eu carreguei Lilly até seu quarto. Mas quando ela percebeu, ela me parou e pediu que nós fossemos até a sala, porque ela queria assistir TV.

Era assim que ela lidava com a situação. Ela tentava agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se ela apenas estivesse de olhos fechados.

Eu, ela e Edward nos sentamos na sala e ligamos a TV no desenho favorito dela. Bob Esponja. Ela cutucou a coxa do pai, e ele suspirou, começando a cantar.

"Está pronta, criança?"

Ela sorriu.

"Estou, capitão!"

E então os dois continuaram a cantar toda a abertura, juntos. Na total escuridão.

Lilly dormiu conosco aquela noite. Nós não sabíamos quando ela poderia tentar se levantar sozinha e cair.

Eu pedi demissão da lanchonete, é claro. Eu pretendia passar todo o tempo possível ajudando minha filha nessa nova escalada. Eu sabia que ela estava tendo que ser forte, enquanto tudo que era suposto para ela fazer seria muito mais fraco.

Mas ela estava ali, andando sozinha, tateando as paredes.

E assim se passou um mês.

E a visão dela continuou da mesma forma. Era estranho ver aqueles olhos tão lindos sem vida.

Esme vinha todos os dias. Ela e Carlisle estavam hospedados em um hotel, e eles me ajudavam com Lilly. Era um pouco familiar, já que durante muito tempo nós vivemos juntos. Mas ao mesmo tempo era desagradável.

Eu sentia o olhar de Esme nas minhas costas, e ela parecia sempre ressentida. Ela era a mesma Esme de sempre com Lilly, e uma totalmente diferente comigo.

Aquilo me assustava.

Eu sabia que iria acontecer alguma coisa muito em breve, só não sabia que seria tão em breve assim.

Estávamos todos em casa quando aconteceu. Lilly no meu colo e Edward ao meu lado. Esme chegou e parecia nervosa.

"Eu preciso conversar com vocês." – Ela disse. Nós dois olhamos para ela e Lilly levantou as sobrancelhas, tentando perceber de onde a voz da avó havia vindo.

"Pode falar, mãe." – Edward disse, mas não era aquilo que Esme queria. Ela mordeu os lábios e indicou o corredor. Edward suspirou ao meu lado e se levantou, indo até a mãe. Mas ela continuou me olhando.

"Você quer que eu vá?" – Perguntei e ela apenas assentiu. Eu sentei Lilly no sofá e pedi que ela ficasse ali que eu já voltaria. Ela não gostou muito, mas puxou uma almofada e a abraçou.

Então nós três fomos para o quarto de Lilly, há muito não usado.

"Bom," – Esme começou, - "Eu quero dizer que isso não tem nada a ver com você, Bella."

Eu a olhei confusa. Ela apertava o envelope em sua mão com tanta força que eu achei que ele iria rasgar a qualquer momento.

"Mãe, o que está acontecendo?"

Ela suspirou e entregou o envelope para Edward. Ele começou a lê-lo em uma velocidade incrível, e eu apenas olhei por cima de seu ombro, sem entender muitas coisas.

Havia umas cinco folhas e letras pequeninas do começo ao fim. Eu suspirei e esperei que Edward traduzisse para mim.

Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. E talvez nunca quisesse saber.

Edward levantou os olhos para a mãe e parecia enfurecido.

"Você só pode estar brincando." – Ele disse, e eu nunca o vi tão irritado. Esme encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida."

Eu olhava de um para o outro, completamente perdida.

"Você não espera ganhar, espera?"

Esme não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços na frente do tórax.

"Se eu não esperasse, eu não teria vindo aqui."

Edward bufou. Então, ele levantou o papel e o rasgou.

Esme não disse nada.

"Papai sabe disso?" – Edward perguntou, alterado. Esme apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"O que?" – Eu perguntei, cansada de não saber o que estava acontecendo, - "O que você quer, Esme?"

Ele engoliu em seco.

"É para o bem de todos nós. Principalmente o de Lilly."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, confusa. Edward tremia ao meu lado.

"Você só pode estar ficando maluca! O que você acha que vai ganhar com isso?"

"Como o que? A única coisa que eu realmente me importo: MINHA NETA!"

Então eu entendi. Não havia nada com o que se confundir. Esme queria a guarda de Lilly.

Eu girei o corpo e fitei o olhar raivoso de Edward.

"É a guarda de Lilly que ela quer, Edward?"

Mas não foi ele quem me respondeu. Foi Esme.

"Bella, você tem que confiar em mim. Vocês dois são muito jovens! Eu vou cuidar de Lilly muito melhor do que você! Você pode até mesmo fazer uma faculdade..."

Eu a olhei incrédula.

"Você acha que eu vou preferir fazer uma faculdade do que cuidar da minha filha nesse momento tão difícil?"

Ela não respondeu novamente.

"Você está louca..." – Eu andei até ela, e agarrei seus ombros, chacoalhando-a. – "COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA!"

Então eu a larguei como se tivesse tomado um choque.

"Você não vai tirar a minha filha de mim!"

"O juiz vai entender que vocês não são qualificados para cuidar dela!"

Edward passou a mão pelo rosto, tão rudemente que acabou deixando marcas vermelhas ali.

"MÃE!" – Ele gritou, - "Não é minha culpa se você quase me deixou morrer quando era nova! Não é culpa da Bella que a Lilly ficou doente, muito menos a cegueira dela! Não vai adiantar em nada você levá-la de nós!"

Esme iria revidar, mas eu não fiquei esperando que isso acontecesse. Havia aquela parte de mim, aquela que havia ficado tão viva nos últimos dias, a minha parte maternal, que rugiu para que eu fizesse algo.

Eu corri dali, só parando ao encontrar Lilly, ainda sentada no mesmo lugar de antes. Eu a agarrei e coloquei suas pernas em minha cintura, pegando um casaco e o colocando nela.

"Mãe, o que você está fazendo?" – Ela perguntou, parecendo realmente confusa. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não se fixavam em lugar nenhum.

"Nós vamos sair daqui." – Eu disse baixinho, enquanto calçava meus sapatos e abria a porta.

"Pra onde nós vamos? Porque o papai e a vovó estão gritando, mãe? O que está acontecendo?"

Mas eu não respondi nenhuma de suas perguntas. Fechei a porta e chamei o elevador, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Quando ele finalmente chegou, eu apertei o térreo diversas vezes.

Ao chegar na rua, eu peguei o primeiro taxi que encontrei. Ele me perguntou para onde iríamos e eu fiquei sem fala.

Para onde eu iria?

Eu não conhecia ninguém em Londres...

Então, eu disse o único lugar que eu sabia onde ficava.

A lanchonete que, um dia, eu havia trabalhado.

* * *

A lanchonete estava fechada. Quando eu vi todas as luzes apagadas, eu me sentei no meio fio e encostei a bochecha na cabeça de Lilly, chorando silenciosamente.

O que eu faria? Como eu esconderia Lilly de Esme, se eu não tinha para onde ir?

Eu senti as mãozinhas de Lilly no meu rosto e engoli o choro, tentando parecer normal.

"Mãe, você ta chorando?" – Ela perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça, negando. Ela suspirou.

"Porque você não me conta a verdade, mãe? Eu não posso ver, mas eu sinto seu rosto molhado. Cadê o papai?"

Eu a apertei mais contra mim.

"Ele e sua avó estão conversando, meu amor. Você tem que ficar só comigo agora."

Sua expressão se tornou triste, mas ela enfiou o rosto no meu pescoço e assentiu. Eu respirei fundo, pensando no que eu iria fazer.

"Bella?"

Eu me sobressaltei ao escutar aquela voz. Lilly levantou a cabeça antes de mim.

"Tio James?"

Ele sorriu para ela e se abaixou. Lilly pulou para o colo dele, ligeiramente desajeitada.

Eu tinha aquela estranha sensação de estar fazendo a coisa errada, mas aquela era a minha única opção.

"James," – Eu disse com um suspiro, - "Que bom que você está aqui."

Eu nem imaginava como eu estava terrivelmente enganada.

**Nota da Autora**

**Meninas, graças a Deus, hoje é minha última prova. Amanhã vou poder voltar a escrever normalmente! UFA!**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews! Adoro e leio todas, é claro. As que tem perguntas diretas, eu mando mensagens privadas com a resposta... Espero que todas tenham recebido. As que não tem conta, infelizmente, não tem como eu mandar.**

**Não me matem pela seqüela da Lilly. Isso já foi tudo predeterminado, tinha que acontecer. Ah, e o próximo capitulo vai ser barra. :/ **

**Enfim, obrigada por lerem minha fic, isso me deixa muuuuuito feliz!**

**MIL BEIJOS!**


	14. Cruzando limites

**Nota: Esse capitulo contém cenas que eu julgo fortes. Foi difícil escrever, então quem não gostar de ler pedaços com punho sexual: PULE esse capitulo.**

**O aviso está dado.**

**Capitulo Quatorze: Cruzando limites**

Havia muitas coisas na minha vida que eu julgava friamente.

No momento em que eu aceitei ir com James para sua casa, eu não estava pensando claramente.

Havia a cruel ameaça de Esme e o fato de que eu estava me sentindo sozinha. Eu queria ter Edward junto comigo.

Mais do nunca, eu senti como se ele fosse a minha dose diária de sanidade. Era ele quem me colocava no chão e me ajudava a continuar. Talvez, eu pensei, não importasse o quão louco uma pessoa ficasse, ela sempre poderia voltar à sanidade se tivesse a pessoa certa para abraçá-la.

O apartamento de James era grande. Havia poucos moveis e eu me sentia como se estivesse em um set de filmagem, onde há tudo, menos o toque da pessoa no ambiente.

Eu me sentei com Lilly na ponta de seu sofá, especulando se eu teria ou não feito a coisa certa.

"Você não está com sono, Lilly?" – James perguntou, acarinhando sua cabeça como se ela fosse um cachorro.

Ela enrugou o nariz, da exata forma de Edward fazia, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. James fez uma careta.

"Bom, mas eu queria muito conversar com a sua mãe. Eu tenho certeza de que, se você deitasse, você dormiria. Anda, venha comigo que eu tenho uns brinquedos lindos para te mostrar."

Eu travei e sabia que Lilly também. O que ele esperava mostrar para ela?

De repente, a idéia de ter vindo até a casa de James não parecia tão boa.

Eu me levantei e tirei Lilly de suas mãos, carregando-a eu mesma para o quarto que James indicava. Era nada mais do que um quarto de hospedes e havia um urso lá. Eu deitei Lilly e dei um beijo de boa noite nela, falando que logo voltaria para dormir com ela.

Então, antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar até a porta e desligar a luz, James já havia o feito por mim. Eu continuei a andar e ele fechou a porta com um clique alto.

"Bom, Bella, agora nós podemos conversar a sós."

Respirei fundo, tentando não deixar o temor que eu sentia tomar conta de mim. James me empurrou até a sala novamente e me entregou uma taça com um liquido branco espumante dentro.

"Edward não sabe que você está aqui, certo, Bella?"

Eu engoli em seco, mas acabei balançando a cabeça, confirmando. Ele sorriu ainda mais.

"É bom que você tenha vindo para cá. Anda, porque não senta?"

Eu sentei na ponta do sofá e ele se sentou logo ao meu lado, colando seu corpo inteiro em mim.

"James, eu não acho que..." – Eu tentei, me afastando dele, mas ele não me deixou continuar. Suas mãos fortes prenderam meu pulso e ele me firmou ao seu lado, inclinando seu rosto e colando seus lábios no meu ouvido.

"Você acha mesmo que vai sair daqui tão fácil?"

Eu engoli em seco, travando todos os meus movimentos.

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz hoje, mas quando eu te vi sentada sozinha.... Tsc, tsc, eu acho que ganhei na loteria..."

Eu puxei o ar e o prendi no meu pulmão, nervosa demais para expirar.

"Me-Me solta..." – Eu murmurei, sentindo todo meu corpo em estado de alerta. Mas James não parou por aí. Ele arrastou sua mão pela minha coxa, coberta pelo jeans que eu usava.

"Soltar? Porque, Bella? Porque nós não podemos nos divertir?"

Eu tentei me soltar, mas ele estava exercendo muita força.

"Eu... Edward... Ele é seu amigo..."

James riu. Alto.

"E você acha que eu me importo com isso, Bella? Eu e Edward nunca tivemos problemas porque ele nunca teve nenhuma outra garota por aqui... Mas eu sempre invejei ele e sua vida perfeita... Todas as garotas babando por ele... Notas perfeitas... Dinheiro sem fim.... Sabe, não é muito fácil conviver com ele, Bella..."

Eu fechei os olhos, rezando para que Edward aparecesse ali. Eu não podia ter feito isso.

James me puxou, fazendo com que eu levantasse e colou seu corpo ao meu.

Aproveitando isso, eu tentei escapar de seus braços, mesmo sabendo que nunca conseguiria pegar a Lilly e sair dali sem que ele me alcançasse. Ele me puxou mais forte quando percebeu minha tentativa e circulou meu pescoço com uma das mãos, fazendo meu rosto se inclinar para cima.

"Bella bobinha..." – Ele sussurrou, colocando uma mecha dos meus cabelos para trás da orelha, - "Mas tão... Linda..."

Ele sorriu.

"E intocável. Eu tenho que dizer que talvez eu não ligasse para você se ele não te amasse tanto..." – Ele deu uma olhada por todo meu corpo, - "Eu _quero _saber o que você tem debaixo dessas roupas, Bella... O que prendeu tanto Edward para ele não querer nenhuma mulher além de você..."

Eu gemi baixo, sabendo que se gritasse, tudo que eu conseguiria era alarmar Lilly. E ela não merecia isso. Eu sabia que ela iria correr para me socorrer e só iria sofrer ouvindo os sons horríveis de James.

"Agora, me diga Bella... Você vai fazer isso... Por bem," – Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto no meu pescoço e beijou minha têmpora, - "Ou por mal?"

Então, rudemente, James arrancou meu casaco dos meus ombros. Eu gemi, me sentindo nua, mas ele não pareceu ligar.

"Por favor..." – Eu pedi, - "Por favor, James, não faça isso..."

Mas ele não me escutou.

"Bella, me desculpe, mas eu não posso... Eu simplesmente _tenho _que te provar..." – Ele me jogou no chão e minhas costas bateram contra o piso, fazendo com que eu engolisse o grito de aflição.

Eu fechei meus olhos com força e senti as lágrimas inundando, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no que eu havia me metido.

Edward nunca me perdoaria.

Eu nunca me perdoaria.

Eu estava prestes a ser estuprada. Aquela confirmação bateu em cheio contra minha mente.

Eu era tão idiota que eu havia feito isso comigo mesma. Eu havia ido direto para a toca do leão.

Eu senti as mãos frias e ásperas de James arrancarem minha blusa, me deixando apenas com o sutiã.

Ele sorriu maleficamente e circulou meu seio esquerdo.

E eu me senti suja.

Porque aquela mão não era a de Edward. E eu nunca pude me sentir mais enojada em toda a minha vida.

Eu tinha que agüentar. Eu nunca conseguiria me livrar dele e sair com Lilly dali. Eu não tinha celular, não havia nenhum telefone a vista.

Eu iria ter que agüentar.

James rasgou meu sutiã e, com os olhos brilhando de excitação, sugou um de meus mamilos. Eu mordi minha própria boca, lutando contra o ímpeto de gritar alto. Ele sugou fortemente, me machucando, fazendo com que eu cravasse minhas próprias unhas nas palmas das minhas mãos.

"Vamos, Bella, não torne tudo isso mais difícil... Você vai ver como eu sou melhor que seu Edward querido... Você está prestes a estar com um homem de verdade," – Ele abriu o botão do meu jeans e eu arfei de medo, - "Isso não te deixa feliz?"

Eu engoli em seco, querendo morrer a ter que presenciar aquilo. A ter que fazer parte daquilo.

Todo o meu corpo estava tenso, eu não conseguia mexer um único músculo sem causar dor a mim mesma.

"Não." – Eu disse roucamente, - "Você nunca vai ser tão bom quanto o meu Edward."

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluca. E logo depois sorriu.

"Então é assim que você quer isso, Bella?" – Ele me puxou pelo braço, fazendo eu me levantar, - "Então é assim que você vai ter!" – Ele deu um tapa em meu rosto e eu senti o local arder. Em questão de segundos, James já havia se despido completamente.

"Vamos, sua vadia, eu vou fazer você se arrepender dessas palavras." – Ele segurou meu ombro e me jogou na mesa de jantar. Eu encolhi minhas pernas, mas ele pegou meus tornozelos e os puxou, fazendo com que eu as esticasse. Eu podia ver a fúria em seus olhos.

Eu tinha certeza que isso não tinha a ver só comigo. Tinha a ver com anos e anos sendo recusado por garotas que preferiam Edward.

E, agora, eu serei aquela em que ele descontaria tudo. Sem se importar com as conseqüências.

Eu fechei meus olhos, pensando em Lilly. Em como ela devia estar se sentindo sozinha no quarto ao lado, em como eu estava sendo, novamente, uma mãe terrível.

Então eu pensei em mim mesma. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu estava deixando um homem sem escrúpulos violar meu corpo. Mas eu não podia fazer diferente, eu não tinha opções. Eu sabia que no momento em que eu gritasse, Lilly correria para cá, e eu não podia deixá-la irritar este homem. O que ele iria fazer com ela? Eu a coloquei nisso, e eu não faria mais nada que pudesse prejudicá-la.

Se ser estuprada significasse que Lilly não se machucaria mais... Então sim, eu estava prestes a ser estuprada, e não faria nada para impedir isso.

Eu cravei minhas unhas na madeira da mesa de James, pensando, por fim, naquele que eu estava evitando.

Edward.

O amor da minha vida.

Aquilo não era justo com ele. Eu não era justa o bastante para ele. O que ele pensaria disso tudo? Eu pertencia somente a ele e agora... Eu estava sendo cruelmente tirada disso.

Senti as mãos de James arrancarem minha calça, e me concentrei em Edward. Em seu lindo rosto, seu cheiro, seu carinho...

Pensei em tudo que nós passamos. Pensei em todas as palavras lindas que ele já havia dito para mim...

"Abra os olhos, Bella."

Eu me neguei a fazer isso. Minha única chance seria se eu ficasse de olhos bem fechados.

Senti um tapa no meu rosto e abri meus olhos, estupefata. James parecia furioso.

"Eu quero vê-la olhando para mim enquanto eu faço isso."

Eu senti minha visão embaçar. Eram as lágrimas. Então, rapidamente, James rasgou o tecido fino da minha calcinha.

Eu estava nua.

E aquilo nunca me deu tanto medo. Involuntariamente, eu encolhi minhas pernas, tentando proteger a mim mesma daquilo tudo. James, irritado, somente as puxou novamente, desta vez colocando cada coxa minha bem afastada da outra.

E, então, tudo começou.

Eu senti as paredes da minha intimidade se contorcerem com o volume que havia entrado furiosamente em mim. Cada centímetro de James em mim doía como facas afiadas rasgando minha carne.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás, nunca podendo entender como aquilo podia estar sendo tão doloroso. Eu nunca poderia pensar em Edward, nem que eu dependesse disso para viver.

As mãos duras de James me apertavam, e quando ele começou a esfregar seus dedos em mim, tudo que eu pude sentir foi a dor excruciante que ele fazia, enquanto se movimentava para dentro e para fora de mim.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo alto.

"Deus, Bella, você é tão apertada e quente!" – Ele disse entre gemidos. Eu segurei a ânsia dentro de mim, rezando para que eu ficasse surda de repente. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Então eu desisti.

Desisti de pensar, de sentir, de entender. Deixei minhas mãos, que até agora se apertavam em punhos, desfalecerem ao meu lado. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando esquecer o que estava conseguindo.

Eu pensei em Lilly. Pensei em como era por ela e só por ela que eu estava agüentando isso.

E eu agüentaria qualquer coisa por ela.

Mas então, eu senti James saindo de mim. Eu abri meus olhos de repente, e o que eu vi me fez ficar ainda mais enjoada do que antes.

James estava caído, nu, do outro lado da sala, sua boca cheia de sangue. E, bem na minha frente, com uma expressão mortal no rosto, estava Edward Cullen.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu tenho certeza de que, se vocês não quiseram me matar até agora, dessa vez eu não escapo. Mas eu tenho uma noticia boa: Se eu tiver bastante reviews, eu posto o próximo capitulo ainda hoje.**

**O que acham?**

**Beijos! E obrigada pelas reviews lindas *.***


	15. Com vocês eu fico bem

**Capitulo Quinze: Com vocês eu fico bem**

**Música: Hallelujah – Bom Jovi**

Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam em chamas quando ele os passou pelo meu corpo nu. Eu podia sentir toda a tensão dele, vindo em ondas até mim. Entretanto, eu sustentei seu olhar até que ele o desviou.

Ele andou até mim, tirou seu casaco e o colocou em meu colo, com um pouco mais de brutalidade do que eu esperava. Então, ele deu as costas para mim, entrou no corredor de James e, no segundo seguinte, ele estava vindo com Lilly para a sala. Ela parecia horrorizada, apertando as mãozinhas na blusa de Edward.

Eu me levantei e vesti o casaco de Edward, me sentindo completamente suja. James ainda estava caído no outro canto da sala, com os olhos fechados. Eu só não sabia se ele estava fingindo estar desmaiado ou se realmente o estava.

"Vamos." – Edward ordenou friamente, e eu corri para o seu lado. Ele fechou a porta de James com estrondo, e ao invés de chamar o elevador, abriu a porta da escada para mim. Nós dois descemos as escadas sem falar nada, e Lilly também não abriu a boca. Eu não sabia o quanto ela teria escutado, nem o que ela estava sentindo agora.

Será que ela pensava que eu era uma péssima mãe, por deixá-la sozinha?

E o pior: E se ela quisesse mesmo ir embora com Esme?

Eu me encolhi no banco do passageiro do carro de Edward, e não falei nada até que chegamos em casa. Quando Edward abriu a porta e eu vi tudo escuro, eu pude respirar aliviada: Esme não estava ali.

Ele não parou para me esperar entrar, apenas levou Lilly até o quarto. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, me sentindo mole e dolorida.

Eu estava pronta para o desprezo de Edward.

Eu estava pronta para palavras duras e suposições erradas.

Eu estava pronta para qualquer coisa. Menos aquilo.

Quando Edward voltou novamente para a sala, Lilly não estava com ele. Sua expressão não estava mais tão severa, parecia... Dor.

Ele andou até mim e, com um movimento rápido, me puxou para o seu colo. Eu soltei um gemido baixo de surpresa, mas ele não falou nada. Me levou até o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O que Edward fez a seguir, abaixou todas as minhas defesas.

Ele não gritou como eu esperei que ele fizesse. Na verdade, ele não disse uma só palavra.

Ele tirou seu casaco de meus ombros delicadamente, deixando-o cair no chão. Enquanto ele passava os olhos pelo meu corpo, eu o vi prendendo a respiração. Quando eu abaixei o olhar, eu percebi o porque.

Havia dezenas de marcas vermelhas desenhadas em toda a extensão da minha pele pálida.

Eu senti seu toque quente na minha barriga, e então ele arfou.

"Eu sinto muito." – Ele disse lentamente. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando entender o que ele estava pensando.

"Venha," – Ele pediu, - "Deixe eu te dar banho."

E eu deixei.

Eu apenas me sentei na banheira e deixei que ele fizesse todo o trabalho. E ele o fez perfeitamente. Seus toques pareciam anestesias nos meus machucados, e ele fazia tudo tão compenetradamente, que eu tive ímpetos de chorar de gratidão. Quando ele chegou na minha intimidade, eu percebi que sua expressão havia ficado ainda mais dolorida do que antes.

"Eu..." – Ele começou, tomando fôlego, - "Nunca vou me perdoar por isso."

Eu o olhei chorosa. Acariciei sua bochecha, molhando-o no processo.

"A culpa foi toda minha."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu devia ter percebido o tipo de cara que James era. Me desculpe, Bella."

Mas eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Eu não podia deixá-lo ficar com uma culpa que não era dele.

"Por favor," – Eu pedi baixinho, - "Eu devo tudo a você. Você me encontrou lá. Isso é o bastante."

Ele suspirou, olhando finalmente nos meus olhos. Eu senti um arrepio perpassar minha coluna.

"Lilly."

Eu o olhei confusa, e ele explicou.

"Lilly me ligou. Ela disse onde vocês estavam e disse que estava com medo, pois não escutava você nem James."

Eu prendi a respiração dentro de mim.

"Co-como ela ligou?"

Ele sorriu vagamente.

"Ela encontrou o telefone no quarto e tateou os números."

Meu peito se encheu de um sentimento novo que eu não sabia identificar. Talvez... Orgulho? Gratidão? Eu não sabia.

Naquele momento, tudo que eu consegui foi chorar. Edward me abraçou, e eu acabei o molhando por completo.

"Eu... Eu quero esquecer..." – Eu murmurei, perto de seu ouvido. Senti-o ficar tenso. Eu sabia que aquela devia ser a última coisa que estava passando em sua cabeça, mas eu precisava saber se ele ainda me queria. Se ele não estava com nojo de mim.

"Be-Bella... Eu..."

Eu suspirei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, aflita.

"Por favor. Eu quero que você me lembre a quem eu pertenço."

Eu vi seus olhos faiscarem por um segundo, antes dele juntar seus lábios com os meus.

O beijo começou tão calmo que eu pude sentir cada centímetro da língua de Edward explorando a minha. Logo, eu o puxei e ele entrou na banheira, espalhando água, molhando suas roupas.

Eu percebi que ele me tocava como se eu fosse de cristal. Quebrável.

"Bella, você tem certeza?"

Eu respirei fundo, olhando em seus olhos.

"Você não quer?"

Ele pareceu ligeiramente surpreso.

"Eu nunca vou deixar de te querer, meu amor."

Eu sorri, sentindo meu coração finalmente se acalmar.

"E eu sempre vou te querer de volta."

Então ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar. E nós dois nos unimos. Cuidadosamente, amorosamente. Eu pude ver cada pedaço da devoção de Edward naquele ato, e pouco a pouco, eu não conseguia mais me lembrar de James.

"Só minha..." – Ele ainda gemeu em meu ouvido, segundos antes de nós dois alcançarmos o ápice.

Eu desfaleci em seus braços, me sentindo em paz e protegida.

Naquele momento, eu soube que meu destino já estava traçado há muito tempo. Não importa o que acontecesse, eu sempre seria dele.

Apenas dele.

E ele sabia disso também.

* * *

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, eu ainda me sentia machucada.

Abri os olhos vagamente, só para sentir o corpo pequeno de Lilly entre o meu e o de Edward. Fiquei alguns minutos apenas olhando para seu rosto delicado, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão serena.

Lentamente, tirei alguns cabelos de seu rosto. Ela era exatamente a minha filha de um mês atrás, mas eu sabia que por dentro ela havia se tornado uma criança completamente diferente.

Suspirei e olhei para Edward, só para encontrá-lo me olhando. Eu sorri vagamente e ele massageou meu braço.

"Noite difícil." – Ele disse baixinho. Eu apenas assenti, voltando a deslizar minha cabeça pelo travesseiro.

E nós ficamos daquela forma durante algum tempo.

Apenas nos sentindo, um grudado no outro. Como uma família como qualquer outra.

Mesmo sabendo que não éramos como qualquer outra.

Em um determinado momento, Lilly abriu os olhinhos preguiçosamente. Eu disse bom dia para ela e ela girou o corpo, tateando até achar meu rosto. Eu sorri e ela sorriu também, como se me sentisse.

"Eu sabia que nós íamos ficar melhor com o papai, mãe." – Ela disse, se referindo à noite passada. Balancei minha cabeça positivamente.

"Sim. E você estava completamente certa, meu amor."

Ela sorriu e Edward deu um beijo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto, trazendo-o para perto.

Nós poderíamos ficar daquela forma pelo resto do dia, mas a campainha tocou e nos tirou de nossos devaneios. Edward se levantou e foi atender. Pela voz, eu pude perceber que era Carlisle.

Eu me encolhi na cama, trazendo Lilly para o meu colo. E se Esme estivesse ali? Carlisle estaria de acordo com a mulher?

Eu ouvi a porta ranger e o rosto bonito de Edward me olhou preocupado.

"Você pode se trocar e vir até a sala, Bella?"

Eu suspirei e assenti, me arrastando para fora da cama. Em menos de um minuto, eu já estava com roupas casuais. Lilly, que continuou sentada na cama olhando para um ponto fixo na sua frente, me chamou.

"Eu também vou, mãe?"

Pensei em como ela poderia sofrer se soubesse o que Esme queria.

"Não, eu acho melhor você ficar aqui por enquanto, meu amor. Tudo bem?"

Ela pareceu chateada, mas simplesmente deitou as costas no colchão, fechando os olhos.

Lentamente, eu andei até a sala. Carlisle estava lá, sem Esme. Ele me olhou como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

"Bella." – Sua voz parecia cansada. Eu dei um meio sorriso para ele.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não estou de acordo com a Esme." – Ele disse, - "Eu só acho que ela está exagerando tudo."

Eu suspirei.

"Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi durante o tempo que vivi com vocês é que Esme é muito intensa."

Ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

"Eu tenho certeza de que quando ela parar e pensar no que está fazendo ela vai entender o quanto ela está sendo difícil."

Eu mordi o lábio, pensando em suas palavras.

Eu conhecia Esme. E ela era uma mulher encantadora.

Mas, como eu sempre fiz questão de lembrar, ninguém é perfeito. Mas, ser imperfeito, não quer dizer que você é mau.

"Eu realmente acredito nisso."

Carlisle pareceu muito mais aliviado depois que eu disse isso.

Senti Edward enrolando seus dedos aos meus, e aquilo me deixou mais confortável.

"Bem, ontem eu já disse tudo para a mamãe... Mas, pai, por favor, diga a ela que se ela continuar com isso, eu espero que ela esteja preparada para perder."

Carlisle ainda ficou olhando alguns segundos para a expressão decidida do filho. Por fim, ele suspirou alto.

"Eu vou torcer por isso."

Eu tinha certeza que sim.

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram ao encontro com Carlisle foram de longe os mais normais dos últimos tempos. Eu e Lilly entramos em uma rotina: Íamos da nossa casa para o hospital, fazer os testes e o tratamento para a cegueira. Infelizmente, ainda não havia dado resultado positivo.

Edward havia voltado para o trabalho. Ele tentava ligar o maior numero de vezes possível, mas nós quase nunca tínhamos o que contar, então ele simplesmente conversava dois minutos com cada uma de nós e desligava.

Até onde nós sabíamos, a petição de Esme havia sido enviada para o juizado, mas nós ainda não tínhamos tido nenhuma noticia.

Então, foi em uma noite particularmente calma que Lilly engatinhou até mim e sentou em meu colo. Eu percebi que ela estava prendendo a respiração e aquilo me deixou nervosa.

"O que aconteceu, filha?" – Perguntei receosa. Edward, que tocava algumas notas no belíssimo piano de cauda recém comprado, olhou para nós preocupado. Lilly apenas enfiou o rosto em meu peito e eu senti as lágrimas molharem minha blusa.

"Lilly?" – Chamei, já sentindo a dor no meu coração crescer. Forcei seu queixo para cima até ver seu rosto molhado.

Ela fungou alto, tateando até achar meu rosto. Ela colocou suas mãozinhas nas minhas bochechas.

"Mãe, eu vou ficar assim pra sempre?"

Sua voz estava carregada dor e só ali eu percebi que minha filha estava começando a perder as esperanças de voltar a enxergar. Foi como se facas entrassem pelo meu peito, me impossibilitando de falar.

Afinal, o que eu falaria?

Eu estava em transe, tentando pensar em algo, quando Edward a tirou de meu colo, levando-a até seu piano. Ele a sentou em seu colo e colocou suas mãozinhas em cima das teclas. Ao ouvir o som peculiar, ela levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

"Não importa o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente," – Ele disse baixinho, mas eu pude escutar da mesma forma, - "Isso não vai te fazer menos capaz do que você sempre foi, Lilly."

Eu andei até eles e me escorei na lateral do piano, vendo aquela cena se desenrolar. As lagrimas ainda caiam dos olhos verdes de Lilly, mas ela parecia mais calma.

"Mas, pai..."

Ele a calou antes dela começar a falar.

Ele colocou suas mãos nas teclas e fez com que Lilly colocasse as dela por cima. Então, ele começou a tocar. Lilly parou de chorar, escutando a linda melodia que se desenrolava.

"Está sentindo isso?" – Edward perguntou docemente. Lilly balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Você também pode fazer isso. Você quer?"

Ela pareceu surpresa de inicio. Mas então, um lindo sorriso rasgou seus lábios.

Eu respirei profundamente, sentindo o amor entre eles me preencher. Edward ensinava as coisas mais básicas do piano com uma paciência inacreditável. Eu não sei por quanto tempo os dois ficaram ali, só sei que quando ouvi Lilly tocar a primeira seqüência de notas, meu peito se encheu de orgulho por ela.

"MÃE!" – Ela gritou quando terminou, sua voz cheia de entusiasmo. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e ela não parava de sorrir, - "Mãe, você escutou? Fui eu, mãe!"

Eu beijei sua bochecha calorosamente.

"Eu escutei meu amor! Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já escutei!"

Ela sorriu ainda mais, tocando a seqüência novamente e novamente.

E eu não tinha duvidas que realmente era.

Aquela noite, eu fui dormir muito mais calma do que antes. Eu escutei Edward cantar a canção de ninar de Lilly até ela dormir, e depois esperei que ele dormisse também. Então nós três estávamos ali novamente, juntos.

Eu não tinha como explicar o que eu sentia.

Eu não tinha como explicar o que era ser mãe.

Não havia nada no mundo que se comparasse ao sentimento quente que surge no seu peito quando você vê seu filho sorrir, ou a felicidade que te invade quando ele supera uma barreira. Naquele pequeno momento, vendo os dois amores da minha vida ressonarem tranquilamente, eu percebi que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa por eles.

Eu daria minha vida por eles.

E, não mais do que de repente, eu percebi que, para mim, não fazia a mínima diferença Lilly ser ou não ser cega. Eu entendi que aquilo, por incrível que pareça, havia apenas feito o meu amor por ela quadriplicar, alcançando os limites do afeto por uma pessoa.

Ela era o meu pedaço de céu. O meu paraíso na terra. A minha fonte de felicidade.

E eu sabia que poderia passar o resto da noite dando nomes para como ela me fazia se sentir.

Mas, eu deixei o sono chegar até mim, sabendo que eu poderia levar a vida inteira para terminar.

E, quando eu finalmente fechei os olhos, eu me sentia em paz.

Eu apertei Lilly contra mim e senti as pontas dos meus dedos tocarem no tórax duro de Edward.

Aquilo era tudo que eu precisava. E eu sabia que lutaria até o fim por eles. Eu lutaria com todas as minhas forças e nunca me cansaria... Eu iria até o fim para conseguir que Lilly voltasse a enxergar.

Por toda a minha vida se fosse preciso.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu realmente me sinto aliviada agora. **

**E, como eu havia prometido, eu postei hoje! Então, não deixem de comentar sobre o capitulo. É importante pra mim saber o que vocês acharam **

**Obrigada por lerem!!!!**

**Beijos**


	16. O tempo cura todas as feridas

**Nota da Autora: **Eu recebi alguns comentários no capitulo passado que me deixaram um pouco triste. Mas, eu sempre disse a mim mesma que nunca deixaria isso me afetar, pois sempre aprendi que para _um mesmo fato_, existem _milhares de pontos de vista_.

É claro que eu fiquei chateada por ler comentários dizendo que preferiam "Algo Mais Que Nove Meses". Eu me esforcei muito para fazer uma continuação, e, mesmo que talvez esteja sendo muito sofrimento, essa é a minha estória, e, como tal, todos tem o poder de escolher entre ler ou não ler.

Eu me considero uma pessoa justa e é claro que nunca deixaria de postar por conta de tais comentários. Criticas são criticas, infelizmente elas existem. Em contrapartida, eu recebi comentários lindos e maravilhosos me elogiando, de pessoas que realmente estão gostando da estória e isso me deixa IMENSAMENTE feliz.

É por isso e por outras que eu estou aqui postando e, como sempre, deixando meu MUITO OBRIGADA! Sem vocês essa fic não existiria, com certeza!

Muitas de vocês me perguntaram coisas como: "A Lilly vai voltar a enxergar?", "O James vai ser preso?", "Quando o Edward vai pedir a Bella em casamento?"

E, bem, eu gostaria de responder, mas isso vai estragar a graça, né, meninas! Hahaha... Calma, tudo tem seu tempo.

Beijos! Agora, vamos ao capitulo...

**Capitulo Dezesseis: O tempo cura todas as feridas**

Eu abri a porta só para sentir não apenas dois, e sim quatro braços me apertaram. Senti dificuldades para respirar e tive que puxar o ar com força, fazendo com que as donas dos braços finalmente me largassem.

Quando eu me senti livre novamente, ainda levei alguns segundos para recuperar meu equilíbrio.

"Lillyzinha!" – Alice gritou de repente, deixando-me de lado e correndo até onde Lilly estava sentada. Minha mãe, que ainda me olhava entusiasmada, fez o mesmo. Eu olhei para o corredor e lá estavam Emmet e Charlie, os dois sorrindo para mim.

Eu retribui o sorriso calorosamente. Emmet deu um passo para frente e me levantou em um abraço de urso. Eu tossi, e ele me colocou no chão. Então, eu pude me virar para Charlie – o mais normal de todos – e lhe dei um abraço em que ambas as partes podem respirar normalmente.

Eles entraram no apartamento e foram na direção de Lilly. Logo, minha filha estava sendo paparicada por todos que ela sempre amou, se sentindo o centro das atenções.

Eu me sentei no braço do sofá, apenas olhando-a gesticular e sorrir.

"E então papai me ensinou a tocar." – Ela dizia feliz. Alice soltou uma exclamação e logo pediu que Lilly tocasse para eles, o que ela assentiu sem pestanejar. Logo, a sala estava sendo preenchida pelo som da melodia que ela tocava. Ela havia aprendido tão rápido que eu cheguei a me assustar. O mais importante é que era idêntica aos tons da canção de ninar que Edward sempre cantava para ela, o que só me deixava mais orgulhosa ainda.

"Ela parece feliz." – Escutei o sussurro de Charlie e me virei para fitá-lo. Meu pai parecia triste, e eu podia dizer com certeza que isso se devia à cegueira de Lilly. Cruzei os braços, um pouco desconfortável.

"Ela é muito mais forte do que eu jamais achei que fosse. Ela tem esperança de se recuperar."

Ele ainda ficou algum tempo olhando fixamente para Lilly, que tocava sem errar nenhuma nota, e só então sorriu amplamente.

Renée andou até mim e passou os braços pelos meus ombros.

"Como você está, querida?"

Eu pensei um pouco antes de dar sua resposta.

Como eu estava?

Eu estava lidando com a situação. Eu estava lutando pela cura.

E agora, eu passava os dias com medo do chamado do juizado.

Emmet estava bem na minha frente em um piscar de olhos.

"Bella, eu quero que saiba que eu vou falar com a minha mãe."

Eu o olhei confusa.

"Nós todos vamos, Bella. Foi por isso que viemos." – Renée completou.

Charlie era o único que parecia duvidar daquilo. Alice, continuava ao lado de Lilly, dando palmadinhas em suas costas, dizendo o quanto ela estava ótima e parecida com seu pai.

"Nós vamos tentar, mas eu não sei o que conseguiremos." – Charlie disse.

"Ela vai mudar de idéia, eu tenho certeza." – Emmet falou, ignorando Charlie. Eu olhei para eles e senti meu coração bater mais acelerado.

Eles haviam atravessado o oceano somente para vir me ajudar. Todos eles estavam ali, querendo que eu ficasse com a minha filha. Nenhum deles me considerava incapaz ou culpada pelo que aconteceu.

Eu respirei profundamente e abri os braços, chamando-os para um abraço em conjunto.

E, por mais estranho que aquele momento fosse, todos eles me receberam de braços abertos.

Em um piscar de olhos a noite já havia caído e Edward estava em casa. Eu achei estranho como todos eles pareciam estar focados em conversar com Esme. Estranho porque eu não estava esperando tudo aquilo deles.

E aquilo me emocionou.

Eu coloquei Lilly para dormir e fiquei na sala, apenas escutando-os debater sobre a melhor forma de falar com ela. Me senti uma intrusa, pois não conseguia pensar em nada coerente para falar, mas eles não pareciam esperar nada de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, senti as mãos quentes de Edward no meu braço. Ele sorriu para mim e me levantou, me guiando até nosso quarto. Eu me deitei ainda levemente aérea, enquanto ele tomava seu lugar na cama e tamborilava os dedos em meu pescoço. Então eu dormi.

No outro dia eu acordei anormalmente cedo. Preparei o café da manhã para os hospedes que se amontoavam pela casa e tão logo terminei, Alice apareceu na cozinha. Ela agarrou meu rosto e deu um beijo em cada bochecha, parecendo entusiasmada demais para aquela hora da manhã.

"Eu senti saudades da minha melhor amiga." – Ela disse docemente. Eu sorri, incapaz de fazer outra coisa.

Sentei-me na mesa e ela fez o mesmo, enchendo uma xícara grande com café preto. Alice sempre seria viciada em cafeína.

"E como você está?" – Ela perguntou de repente. Eu abri meus lábios, pronta para recitar o mesmo que eu falava quase todos os dias para os médicos: "Estou bem."

Mas aquela ali era Alice, minha melhor amiga, e dizer aquilo parecia errado. Eu olhei fixamente em seu rosto de feições sutis e deixei o ar sair de meus pulmões.

"Estou enlouquecendo."

Ela entortou os lábios, parecendo me entender completamente.

"Eu imaginei. Como Edward está lidando?"

Eu tirei meus olhos dela e olhei para o liquido fumegante na minha própria xícara.

"Muito melhor que eu."

Ela arrastou sua mão pela mesa até encontrar a minha e, assim que conseguiu, a apertou levemente.

"Você sabe que isso é totalmente normal, não sabe? Você não está se culpando por isso, não é, Bella?"

Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu estou tentando não fazer isso."

Ela pareceu irritada.

"Droga, Bella. Isso não é sua culpa."

Eu engoli o café de uma vez só.

"É. Não é."

Alice se levantou de repente, indo até mim e dando um aperto na minha bochecha.

"Eu estou falando muito sério aqui. Esme está errada e você é a mãe mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Você não vai deixar isso te frear."

Eu respirei fundo.

"Quem te disse que eu sou tão maravilhosa assim?"

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Lilly, é claro. Quem mais poderia ter me dito?"

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

"Lilly?"

"Sim. Ela vive dizendo isso, só você que não escuta."

Eu me remexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

"Ela dizia isso quando ela ainda enxergava e nós estávamos na casa de Esme."

Alice não pareceu contente com isso.

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus, sua filha ama você. Ela não vai querer ficar com a Esme se é isso que você está pensando. Jesus, quem agüenta aquela mulher? Ela parece que é ligada na tomada."

Eu ri internamente, vendo como aquilo parecia estranho vindo da boca de Alice. Afinal, quem era mais ativa ali?

Ela me olhou contente.

"Que bom! Um sorriso. Agora, levante dessa cadeira, que hoje o dia vai ser longo."

"Eu vou também?"

Ela mordeu o lábio travessa.

"É claro que sim."

Oh, Deus.

* * *

Tudo bem, quando Alice disse que eu iria também, eu esperava que fosse fazer algo mais do que ficar em frente ao hotel em que Esme e Carlisle estavam hospedados.

Eu tive apenas que me sentar ali com Lilly e observá-los enquanto eles entravam e desapareciam das minhas vistas.

Quanta coisa.

Apesar disso, Lilly gostou de ir ali. Ela podia ouvir o som dos passarinhos e o clima quente a agradou. Ela disse que queria pipoca para dar para as pombinhas, e então eu fiz isso com ela. Em um determinado momento, ela até mesmo se virou na exata direção que eu estava e sorriu para mim.

"Uau, como você fez isso?" – Eu perguntei surpresa e orgulhosa. Ela apenas sorriu mais do que antes.

"Eu sinto você, mãe."

Tudo bem, aquilo foi o bastante para eu deixar algumas lágrimas caírem. Mas eu não deixei que ela percebesse isso.

"Papai." – Lilly disse baixinho e eu tive que girar minha cabeça para ver Edward ali. Eu me surpreendi, pois eu não havia percebido nada de diferente. Ele não falou nada, estava apenas parado, com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, parecendo ligeiramente ansioso.

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntei. Ele não parecia feliz.

"Emmet ainda está lá, mas eu preferi sair antes de agredir minha própria mãe."

Eu respirei fundo.

"Ela está decidida, certo?"

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Pai, pai? Me pega?"

Eu suspirei, olhando fixamente para a entrada do hotel.

Porque as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?

Eu pensei em James, e aquilo fez meu corpo se retrair de medo. Ele estava foragido. Eu e Edward havíamos ido até a delegacia e prestado queixa, mas ninguém conseguiu o encontrar. Edward disse que eu não precisava ter medo, mas aquilo não me deixou despreocupada.

Vi Renée e Charlie saírem do hotel e aquilo me tirou de meus devaneios. Em poucos segundos eles chegaram até nós.

"Ela está tão decidida." – Renée falou zangada. – "Como se ela fosse dona da Lilly."

Charlie não parecia menos irritado.

"Espere ela colocar os pés em Forks! Eu a prendo na primeira oportunidade."

Eu ri um pouco desse ultimo comentário, mas não consegui me sentir muito melhor.

"Alice e Emmet ainda estão lá em cima, mas não acho que Esme vá mudar de idéia." – Renée disse. Eu senti algo vibrar no bolso do meu jeans e percebi que era meu celular. O puxei e vi que era uma mensagem de Alice.

_É a sua vez. Suba com a Lilly, mas, pelo amor de Deus, não deixe Edward vir atrás de você._

Aquilo me assustou. Eu não pensei que ela estivesse mesmo dizendo a verdade quando falou que eu iria participar disso. Olhei para Lilly no colo de Edward e pensei no que eu faria para tirá-la dali e entrar no hotel. Eu nunca fui uma boa atriz e Edward era esperto demais para eu tentar.

"Edward?" – Chamei, - "Posso pegar a Lilly?"

Ele me entregou ela e eu a segurei firme em volta de mim. Ela parecia cansada, pois deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou alto. Eu olhei para a entrada do hotel e depois para meus pais, que continuavam conversando com Edward.

O que eu iria falar? Estou indo ao banheiro do hotel? Eu sabia que isso seria muito na cara.

Olhei para minha mãe e depois para Edward.

Merda.

"Eu vou até ali." – Disse nervosamente. Eu esperei, mas felizmente nenhum deles me deu atenção. Então eu comecei a andar.

Eu já estava na metade do caminho, com passos rápidos, quando senti uma mão em minhas costas.

Travei, imaginando Edward. Mas quando virei, era apenas Charlie.

"Você precisa treinar isso, garota. Edward deu um passo para vir atrás de você assim que você saiu do lugar."

Eu mordi os lábios, ansiosa.

"Eu disse que você precisava ir ao banheiro com Lilly. Ande, vá logo antes que ele perceba."

Eu suspirei, dando um sorriso agradecida à Charlie. Sem olhar para Edward, eu corri para dentro do hospital. Eu estava quase me desesperando, achando que teria que parar e perguntar qual seria o andar de Esme quando vi Emmet sorrindo cúmplice.

"Até que enfim!" – Ele rugiu. Eu corri até ele, e ele apontou o elevador.

"Décimo quinto andar, Alice vai estar lá te esperando para dar as coordenadas."

Eu assenti, correndo para o elevador. Enquanto nós ganhávamos altitude, eu ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Assim que as portas se abriram, eu vi o rosto ansioso de Alice.

"Jesus, quanta lerdeza!", - Ela me empurrou e tirou Lilly do meu colo. – "Você vai entrar lá."

Eu olhei da porta para Alice aterrorizada.

"E?"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"E nada, garota! Tudo que Esme precisa é de uma conversa cara-a-cara com você, só Edward acha que isso é uma terrível opção!"

Então eu entendi. Eles todos não estavam aqui para falar com Esme... E sim para compactuar contra Edward. Se a situação não fosse tão aterrorizadora, eu teria rido.

Andei até a porta e bati, sentindo ela abrir com um ranger baixo. Vi a estrutura de Esme contra a janela, parecendo tão ereta e imóvel que poderia ser confundida com uma estatua.

"Posso entrar?" – Perguntei, sentindo minha voz tremer ligeiramente. Esme não virou, nem falou nada. Eu me perguntei onde estaria Carlisle.

Eu andei lentamente até estar próxima de Esme. Pude ver que a vista da janela dava exatamente para onde eu estava, e agora eu podia ver os pontinhos que eu julgava ser Edward, meus pais e Emmet lá em baixo.

Eu vi Esme se mover e aquilo me pegou desprevenida. Talvez minha mente estranha tivesse associado que era uma estatua mesmo e não Esme ali.

Ela girou e eu pude perceber que seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho; Ela havia chorado.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando seria sua vez."

Eu engoli em seco, me sentindo, de repente, pequenininha.

Esme passou por mim e se sentou no lustroso sofá bege que havia ali. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com um lenço de pano e indicou o sofá em frente a ela.

"Vamos, sente. Não aja como se eu fosse um monstro, pelo amor de Deus."

Eu andei até lá e me sentei, torcendo minhas mãos em meu colo.

Eu estava nervosa. O que eu iria falar? Alice não havia dito nada enquanto eu esperava que ela tivesse um plano. Aquilo me deixou sem chão.

Eu olhei para o rosto de Esme e ela não olhava para mim. Seus olhos estavam fixos em suas próprias mãos.

"Eu posso te contar uma historia?" – Perguntei, sem saber exatamente se aquilo daria certo. Entretanto, eu sabia, era minha única chance.

Ela girou seus olhos lentamente até mim. Então, assentiu. Eu respirei fundo, deixando minha mente vagar em minhas próprias memórias.

"Há alguns anos atrás, existia uma garota que não se sentia como nenhuma outra. Todos costumavam chamá-la de anti social e estranha... Mas ela realmente não ligava. Sua vida era normal. Até o dia que ela descobriu que estava grávida."

Eu parei e respirei fundo, pronta para continuar. A expressão de Esme não havia mudado, e eu levei isso como um bom sinal.

"Ela era muito jovem e não sabia o que esperar. Ela nunca havia pensando em gravidez como uma coisa que pudesse acontecer com ela. Ela pensava: Com todos os outros é possível... Mas... Com ela? Não, aquilo só acontecia em filmes. Mas, então simplesmente aconteceu. Dessa forma mesmo, tão fácil como andar ou falar. É engraçado como as coisas acontecem na vida... E o tempo passou, ela teve sua filha... E, quando ela se via sozinha e sem condições de cuidar da sua pequena, ela percebeu que tinha alguém para ajudá-la... Uma pessoa mais velha e mais experiente, que foi um doce do inicio até o fim."

Eu percebi que Esme estava chorando novamente, mas continuei.

"Essa mulher foi como o alicerce para ela. Alguém que ela podia contar. Mas então, chegou a hora dessa garota começar sua própria vida e, infelizmente, essa pessoa não aceitou isso tão bem."

Eu podia sentir que minha voz tremia a esse ponto.

"Ela não entendeu que tudo que a garota queria era ser um pouco ela. Se jogar no mundo e achar seu lugar. E foi isso que ela fez. Mas, uma pedra se interpôs no seu caminho e essa garota caiu. Agora, ela está machucada e vai ter que lidar com isso para o resto da vida, mas ela está tentando se levantar." – Eu olhei no fundo dos olhos de Esme, - "E ela vai conseguir se levantar e chegar até onde ela merece. Porque ela acredita nisso e, mais do que tudo, ela ama a sua filha."

Eu pontuei minha historia, sabendo que havia ficado confuso e estranho. Mas era aquilo, ninguém nunca disse que a vida não era estranha. Eu havia falado com o meu coração, tentado, da melhor forma, explicar o que eu sentia.

Esme se levantou de repente, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e fungando alto.

"Você..." – Ela começou, mas parou. Seu olhar estava fixo em algo atrás de mim. Eu girei o rosto, olhando Lilly entrar no quarto, as mãozinhas erguidas na sua frente e os passos cautelosos.

Esme soltou um guincho alto e caiu de joelhos. Logo, Lilly a achou e abraçou a avó, sorrindo.

"Vovó." – Ela disse. Eu olhava a cena, estática. Esme apertou Lilly contra si, intercalando beijos com lágrimas.

"Vovó, porque você está chorando?"

Esme afastou o rosto, limpando as lagrimas rapidamente e depois olhando para mim. Eu a vi suspirar e então ela beijou a testa de Lilly suavemente.

"Eu nunca havia percebido que você não é minha filha, Lilly."

Lilly juntou as sobrancelhas, parecendo confusa.

"Você é minha neta. E eu sempre achei que sua mãe estivesse sendo egoísta em te tirar de mim. Mas não é isso. Eu só entendi agora que a egoísta fui eu."

Lilly abraçou a avó.

Eu me levantei e andei até elas, incerta do que fazer. Mas Esme se levantou, com Lilly em seu colo e inclinou seu corpo, me entregando-a.

"Ela é sua filha." – Ela disse chorosamente, - "Eu sinto muito por ter confundido isso."

Eu aceitei Lilly e a apertei contra mim, sentindo as lágrimas caírem do meus olhos também.

"Eu fico feliz por você ter entendido isso, Esme."

Ela sorriu vagamente.

"Eu não quero deixar de ser seu alicerce."

Eu mordi os lábios, mas eu sabia o que falar.

Na verdade, eu nunca tive duvidas.

"Você sempre será."

Ela chorou ainda mais, mas havia um sorriso grande em seus lábios dessa vez.

Ela ergueu os braços e abraçou a mim e Lilly.

E, naquele momento, eu percebi que, finalmente, as coisas haviam sido encaixadas.

Eu não poderia estar mais aliviada.

**Nota da Autora**

**Aos poucos, tudo se ajeita. Afinal, assim a vida, não é? "O tempo cura todas as feridas..."**

**Beijos! OBRIGADA! Sempreeeeeee**


	17. Um recomeço sem fim

**Capitulo Dezessete: Um recomeço sem fim**

Quando eu voltei para casa, eu me sentia dez quilos mais leve. Meus movimentos pareciam tão ágeis e eu sorria a cada pequeno segundo. Não que tivesse sido fácil lidar com Edward. Quando ele soube o que todos armaram, ele ficou uma fera. Eu pude ver o ódio dançando em seus olhos, mas ele não armou nenhum escândalo.

Carlisle estava no hotel o tempo todo. Ele apareceu logo depois de Esme me abraçar, sorrindo e beijando Lilly. Eu nunca pensei que aquilo pudesse me deixar tão feliz.

Os dias que se seguiram a isso foram calmos. É claro que eu fiquei triste ao levar todos até o aeroporto, me despedindo, mais uma vez, de minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo. Mas eu sabia que tinha que ser assim, porque eu lutei muito por isso. Então eu tinha que aceitar.

Mas isso não demorou muito tempo para ser revertido. Com a proximidade do aniversário de Lilly, eu e Edward resolvemos que seria um bom momento para visitar Forks. É claro que Lilly adorou a idéia. Ela dizia coisas sobre o cheiro da grama molhada que só havia em Forks, e que ela mal esperava para sentir novamente.

Eu tive minhas dúvidas quanto a isso: Forks sempre foi Forks e eu nunca gostei de muitas coisas por lá.

E então nós fomos.

Eu tinha perfeita consciência de que eu não havia passado tanto tempo assim longe. Porém, ao me deparar com a falta de sol de Forks, eu cheguei a me assustar. Lilly, por outro lado, estava ansiosissima.

Com um ronco suave, Edward estacionou o carro alugado no quintal dos Cullen. Eu suspirei, todas as recordações daquele lugar vindo até mim de uma maneira alucinante. Abri a porta traseira e coloquei Lilly em pé.

Esme, que já estava parada na soleira, sorrindo para todos nós, andou até ela, mas antes que ela pudesse pegar sua mão para guiá-la, Lilly já estava andando sozinha.

E aquilo me surpreendeu.

"Vovó?" – Ela perguntou de repente. Esme correu até ela e se abaixou, ficando de sua altura. Lilly jogou os braços em volta do pescoço da avó e a apertou.

"Feliz aniversário, querida!" – Esme disse emocionada. – "Você está cada dia mais linda."

Eu e Edward andamos até elas, só para apreciar a cena.

"Papai disse a mesma coisa. Eu espero estar mesmo, se não vocês vão ver só."

Eu deixei uma risada alta sair de meus lábios. Lilly girou a cabeça em minha direção, sorrindo para mim.

"Pronta para ver seu presente, querida?" – Esme perguntou. Eu a olhei confusa.

Eu não sabia de presente nenhum. É claro que, conhecendo Esme, eu esperava algum de qualquer forma. Lilly assentiu freneticamente e deixou Esme guiá-la pelos jardins. Eu olhei para Edward curiosa, mas ele apenas sorria. Nós fomos até os jardins dos fundos, e eu já estava pensando em algum brinquedo, quando o vi.

Não era pequeno, mas também não era grande. A pelugem amarelada e rente ao corpo dava a ele um belo físico. A língua grande e vermelha estava toda para fora, deixando uma pequena poça de baba bem em baixo dele. E o pior: Assim que ele colocou os olhos em Lilly, ele começou a tremer por completo, inclinando o corpo em sua direção.

"Que barulho é esse?" – Lilly perguntou confusa. Eu travei no lugar, e apertei a mão de Edward. Esme, por outro lado, parecia muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

"É o seu presente, querida."

Lilly pulou no lugar.

"Cadê ele?"

Esme deixou uma risada sair por seus lábios, correndo com Lilly até o labrador inquieto que estava preso bem no meio do quintal.

Eu olhei para Edward e ele parecia tão culpado que eu quase podia ler isso escrito em sua testa.

"Porque eu não fiquei sabendo disso?" – Perguntei baixinho, rezando para que minha voz saísse grossa e respeitável. Ele mordeu o lábio, tentando não rir.

"Eu sabia que você não ia concordar."

Eu apertei sua mão, levantando minhas duas sobrancelhas.

"Minha filha não vai ter um cão-guia. De jeito nenhum!"

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Não é um cão-guia. É só um cão. Nada de guia."

Eu larguei sua mão e cruzei os braços. Pouco me importava se eu estava sendo egoísta. Eu só conseguia pensar que aquilo parecia aplacar a condição cega de Lilly, e eu não gostava nada disso. Era como lhe dar uma bengala.

"Nós não vamos ficar com esse cachorro."

Mas Edward não estava mais olhando para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam na direção onde o cachorro estava. Eu me virei lentamente, temerosa pelo que iria encontrar.

Então eu vi.

O cachorro havia finalmente conseguido colocar sua patas gordas em cima de Lilly. Ela ria descontroladamente, apalpando todos os cantos do labrador, e ele fazia a festa, lambendo cada pedaço de seu rosto.

Pareciam amigos de infância. Como se os dois não fossem novos o bastante para isso.

Eu rosnei intimamente. Eu não podia acreditar que meu coração tinha amolecido diante dessa cena.

"Lilly!" – Gritei. Ela afastou um pouco o cachorro e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

Mas eu não tive coragem de dizer para ela se afastar. Eu nunca havia visto ela tão contente desde o parque de diversões.

Eu me remexi inquieta, e podia sentir Edward sorrindo vitorioso ao meu lado. Ele deu um tapinha em meu ombro, e eu me afastei dele, não querendo lhe dar esse gostinho. Assim que estava perto o bastante de Lilly, me ajoelhei e olhei fixamente para o rosto encantadoramente infantil do labrador.

"Você tem que dar um nome à ele antes de tudo." – Disse derrotada. Lilly ampliou ainda mais o sorriso e, o cachorro, parecendo entender que eu o havia aceitado, deu um impulso e suas duas patas pararam no meu peito, me fazendo cair sentada para trás. Lilly, percebendo o que havia acontecido, começou a rir.

"Eu acho que nós podemos chamar ele de Thunder."

Eu arregalei meus olhos na direção de Edward, que havia dito isso. Na minha ética de nomes à cachorros, chamar um de "Trovão" não estava nem perto do aceitável.

"Eu adorei! Oi Thunder!" – Lilly guinchou, apalpando o cachorro e recebendo lambidas nas palmas das mãos em resposta.

Eu abri minha boca, incrédula.

"Lilly... Você tem certeza? Thunder?"

Ela entortou os lábios.

"É, você tem alguma sugestão, mãe?"

Eu pensei por alguns segundos.

"Eu gosto de... Rex."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas no mesmo momento que Edward fazia exatamente a mesma careta.

"Sem chance." – Ele disse, erguendo as mãos como se eu tivesse falado uma loucura. Eu rolei os olhos. Qual o problema com Rex? Me lembrava cachorros.

"Mãe, Rex é péssimo."

Eu cruzei os braços. Eu estava mesmo feita com esses dois.

Eu senti uma lambida nos meus joelhos.

Eu olhei para o cachorro incrédula.

"Tudo bem," – Eu disse, categórica, - "Eu estou feita com esses _três_."

Inesperadamente, o cachorro pareceu mais feliz depois que eu disse isso.

* * *

Aquela cama era confortável. Eu senti uma nostalgia engraçada quando engatinhei sobre ela e me enfiei em baixo dos lençóis. Ainda era cedo – dez da noite – mas eu e Edward já havíamos subido para nos deitar. Lilly dormiria com Esme, por insistência da mesma, e todas nós estávamos cansadas demais pela viagem e pelo trato que Thunder deu em nós a tarde inteira.

Eu encostei a cabeça na cabeceira, relaxando os músculos e fechando os olhos. Senti a cama afundar um pouco e pude sentir o característico cheiro de Edward invadir minhas narinas. Eu sorri, mesmo estando um pouco brava. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e ele deu um beijo em meu ombro nu.

"Confortável?" – Ele perguntou. Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Senti ele sorrindo de encontro à pele do meu ombro.

"Você não devia ter compactuado com Esme. Eu achei até que você ainda estivesse aborrecido com ela."

Ele suspirou.

"Eu estava. Mas eu achei uma boa idéia. E, se eu te falasse, você não iria concordar."

Eu abri os olhos, fitando a parede branca na minha frente.

"É claro que eu não ia. Eu não gosto da idéia da Lilly ter um cachorro-guia. Muito menos da idéia que, um dia, ele vai morrer."

Edward pareceu ficar surpreso pela minha resposta.

"Você sabe, todo mundo morre."

Eu dei um tapa fraco na sua cintura.

"Eu sei, mas a vida dos cachorros é muito mais curta e eu tenho certeza que a Lilly vai se apegar demais a ele."

Edward mordeu meu ombro.

"O que importa é o que vai acontecer enquanto ele estiver vivo, Bella."

Eu suspirei alto, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

"É claro. De qualquer forma, eu acho bom ela ter um companheiro animal. Enfim, não quero mais falar disso. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai me enxer muito o saco nos próximos anos."

Edward riu, um som alto e espectral.

"E você vai amá-lo como uma idiota."

Eu girei minha cabeça para ele.

"Obrigada pelo idiota."

Ele me olhou marotamente, inclinando a cabeça e beijando meus lábios. Involuntariamente, minha mão voou para sua nuca, apertando-o, trazendo-o até mim. Em questão de segundos, ele estava com as duas palmas me cercando, suas pernas forçando as minhas a lhe darem espaço. Eu aceitei, de bom grado, e senti o corpo dele contornando o meu.

Era engraçado como eu nunca parecia cansar de Edward.

Seus beijos, seu toque, sua respiração se confundindo com a minha. Era sempre tudo tão confortável e ao mesmo tempo novo. Eu me surpreendia com suas reações, com sua forma de lidar comigo. Ele pressionou sua ereção contra mim e eu deixei um gemido rouco escapar. Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, traçando um caminho até minha orelha e mordiscando meu lóbulo suavemente.

"Quer chamar atenção, senhorita Swan? Eu acho melhor a senhorita controlar seus gemidos."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, pois sabia que aquilo que ele estava falando era verdade. Porém, ao sentir sua mão fazer um caminho até minha intimidade, eu tive que enfiar meu rosto em seu tórax, para assim abafar meus gemidos contínuos e desconexos.

Nossos corpos se encontravam de uma maneira sutil. Eu o apertava, mais sabia que ele não via dor nenhuma naquilo. Em um rompante, ele inverteu nossas posições, sorrindo lindamente para mim. Eu semicerrei os olhos, sentindo-o entrar completamente em mim.

"Você não devia ter feito isso." – Eu disse roucamente, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos verdes semicerrados em minha direção.

"E você não tem idéia de como está errada."

Eu sorri e senti que ele começava a tentar se mexer. Eu prendi minhas coxas em seu quadril, fazendo-o parar.

Ele me olhou confuso e tudo que eu fiz foi fechar os olhos e sorrir ainda mais.

"Quero te sentir assim. Me preenchendo totalmente. Só por alguns segundos."

Ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura e escondeu seu rosto, parecendo estar numa luta interna. Eu tinha certeza que ficar daquele modo o levava do céu ao inferno, mas eu precisava daquilo. Senti-lo daquela forma era incomparável.

Eu ainda fiquei alguns maravilhosos segundos ali. Até que, quando olhei novamente em seu rosto, ele parecia estar a beira de um colapso. Calmamente, eu comecei a me movimentar, tirando um gemido alto e rouco dele.

"Graças a Deus." – Ele disse, e sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Eu não podia encontrar mais veracidade naquilo.

"Você tem toda a razão."

Ele nem sabia como.

* * *

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi o rosto perfeito de Edward me fitando. Eu me sentei em um pulo, só para perceber que havia uma bandeja de café da manhã me esperando. Eu olhei aquilo tudo entusiasmada, puxando a bandeja para mim e comendo tudo que minhas mãos alcançaram.

"Alguém acordou faminta." – Ele zombou. Eu engoli a comida e mostrei a língua para ele, para logo depois engolir todo o conteúdo do copo com suco de laranja.

Eu terminei tudo tão rápido que mal acreditei. Sai da cama, me espreguiçando e olhando para o relógio. Era cedo, mas era bom estar acordada. Eu olhei para Edward, que continuava sentado na cama, apenas me fitando.

"O que foi?" – Perguntei. Ele se levantou e andou até mim, abraçando-me e beijando a curva do meu pescoço.

"Nada. Só achei que seria bom lhe informar que nós sairemos em... Quinze minutos."

Eu o olhei confusa.

"Para onde?"

"Isso é surpresa."

Eu fiz um bico, girando e ficando de frente para ele.

"Tudo bem então. Vou arrumar a Lilly."

Eu já estava pronta para sair de seu aperto, mas ele não facilitou isso nem um pouquinho.

"Na verdade, eu esperava que o passeio fosse só entre nós."

Eu não esperava aquilo. Quero dizer, com tantas coisas acontecendo, principalmente a cegueira da Lilly, eu quase me esqueci que se saia para se divertir. Eu o olhei fixamente e sorri um pouco.

"Eu vou adorar."

Ele me abraçou e eu suspirei. Quando ele se afastou o suficiente para eu poder olhar para ele, eu mantive minha voz o mais suave possível.

"É só que nós não somos o tipo de casal que começou por encontros."

Ele estalou um beijo nos meus lábios.

"Isso deixa tudo mais interessante."

"Imagino que sim. Você não vai me falar mesmo aonde vamos?"

"De jeito nenhum."

Eu olhei para minha mala e depois de volta para ele.

"Como eu devo ir vestida?"

Ele parou um segundo para pensar. Depois, ele inclinou o rosto e beijou minha testa.

"Eu acho que você deve se vestir exatamente como você se veste todos os dias. Eu quero ter a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei e não uma Bella em roupas estranhas."

Eu sorri, ligeiramente envergonhada. Mas então, antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eu já estava sozinha no quarto. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo olhando para a porta, pensando no que ele havia dito.

Eu senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha e ri sozinha.

Será que eu seria eternamente apaixonada?

**Nota da Autora**

**Meninas, eu fiquei tão feliz pelas reviews de vocês. Obrigada por compartilharem comigo seus pensamentos. Obrigada por gostarem da minha fic.**

**O próximo capitulo é um dos que eu mais gosto na fic inteira. Mostra o verdadeiro significado do amor de Edward e Bella, envoltos em toda a tensão da cegueira da filha. Ahn, não vou falar mais nada.**

**Espero que gostem desse ultimo capitulo... E, até o próximo!**

**Beijos!**


	18. Muito além dos meus sentidos

**Nota: Esse capitulo é curtinho, mas, como eu já havia dito, eu o adoro totalmente. Espero que vocês também.**

**Capitulo Dezoito: Muito além dos meus sentidos**

Eu ouvi o ronco suave do motor sendo desligado, e percebi que Edward havia estacionado exatamente na frente do orquidário que nós vínhamos quando éramos crianças. Ele me ajudou a descer do carro, mas não disse nada para a minha expressão curiosa e surpresa.

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e, juntos, entramos no parque. Aquele local conseguia ser ainda mais verde do que o normal de Forks, e eu não sabia se gostava ou não daquilo. Nós andamos durante alguns poucos minutos, até que ele parou de andar e eu o acompanhei.

"Você sabe onde estamos, certo?" – Ele perguntou olhando fixamente para mim. Eu assenti, sorrindo um pouquinho.

"Onde você me conheceu."

Ele sorriu e assentiu, levando sua mão até minha bochecha e afagando-a. Eu fechei os olhos, só porque aquele carinho me fazia sentir plena e feliz.

"Você também me conheceu aqui, só não sabe."

É claro.

Eu senti ele se afastando de mim e isso me fez abrir os olhos para olhá-lo.

"Fique aqui parada, tudo bem?" – Sua voz me assustou. Era rouca e baixa, perto do meu ouvido. Eu mordi os lábios e assenti, torcendo minhas mãos na frente do meu corpo.

Ouvi seus passos se afastarem e logo estava sozinha. Não havia muitas pessoas no parque, talvez pelo fato de ser quarta-feira. Eu suspirei, esperando por Edward.

Senti o aroma floral invadir minhas narinas e, ao olhar para o lado, vi uma linda rosa. Ergui minhas mãos para pegá-las e sorri para Edward. Era engraçado como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo, a cada segundo que se passava.

"Obrigada." – Eu disse sinceramente. Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e depois meus lábios.

"Eu esperei um bom tempo para fazer isso."

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir amplamente.

Ele havia esperado dezessete anos.

As imagens de um pequeno e curioso Edward segurando uma flor atrás de si vieram à minha mente e eu aproximei meus lábios dos dele, o beijando.

Quando nós nos afastamos, ele ainda sorria.

"Eu só não esperava essa recompensa. Mas eu acho muito melhor assim."

Eu ri e juntei meu corpo ao dele, sentindo seus contornos preencherem os meus. Nós dois nos abraçamos e ficamos ali, naquela posição, por alguns segundos.

Era bom ficar juntos.

"Você acreditaria se eu falasse que você é minha alma gêmea?"

Eu sorri de encontro ao seu pescoço.

"Sim."

Ele ergueu meu queixo e, de repente, nossos olharas se fixaram um no outro. Eu conseguia sentir o amor que emanava deles.

"Eu amo você, Isabella Swan."

Eu enrolei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e acariciei sua nuca com as pontas de meus dedos.

"Eu também te amo, Edward Cullen."

Aquilo soou engraçado. Estar em Forks, naquele lugar me trazia lembranças e uma sensação incrível de nostalgia.

Havia, dentro de mim, as memórias de tudo que passamos juntos. Do Edward por quem eu me apaixonei, aquele que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Eu sorri sozinha e ele me seguiu, parecendo realmente estar conectado comigo.

Minha mente estalou e eu lembrei do tempo que eu achava que não era sintonizada neste mundo.

"Sabe," – Eu comecei incerta, - "Eu costumava achar que nunca encontraria alguém que vivesse na mesma sintonia que eu."

Ele pareceu curioso, e eu continuei.

"Mas então eu te encontrei."

Ele pareceu muito mais feliz agora.

"Eu sempre soube que era você."

Mordi meus lábios, repousando minha testa em seu queixo. Fechei os olhos, deixando aquela felicidade plena invadir meu peito. Mas então senti ele se afastando.

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

* * *

Edward vendou meus olhos e eu não podia chamar aquilo exatamente de confortável. Ele me guiava, mas do mesmo jeito eu queria arrancar a venda de meus olhos. Então, eu comecei a escutar o som de água, e ele parou.

"Nós chegamos."

Eu parei e esperei que ele tirasse a venda dos meus olhos. Mas ele não o fez.

Senti suas mãos quentes nas laterais de meu rosto e depois seus lábios cheios contra os meus.

"Eu quero te mostrar que você não precisa enxergar para ter bons momentos."

Eu me surpreendi com aquilo, mas ele continuou.

"O que importa é o que você sente aqui." – Ele espalmou a mão em meu peito, logo acima de meu coração, e eu senti ímpetos de chorar.

Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo para eu me conformar com a situação de Lilly, mas aquilo ainda machucava mais do que eu esperava que machucasse.

Ele se afastou de repente e eu suspirei alto. Ele entrelaçou suas duas mãos à minhas e as beijou.

"Eu amo você."

Eu sorri. Ele levou minhas mãos até seu peito.

"Está ouvindo?"

Eu tive que pensar um segundo. O que ele queria que eu ouvisse? Mas então eu percebi: O batimento frenético em baixo de minhas palmas. Eu sorri e assenti.

"Seu coração."

Seus lábios traçaram um caminho pela minha mandíbula, até chegar à minha orelha. Ele suspirou e eu senti arrepios percorrerem meu corpo.

"Ele bate por você."

Eu fiquei surpresa, mas não deixei de gostar. Sua voz parecia tão sincera, eu podia sentir meu próprio ritmo cardíaco se acelerando.

Então eu entendi o que ele dizia.

Eu não estava escutando apenas meu próprio coração e o dele, batendo sincronizadamente. Eu estava escutando e sentindo tudo ao meu redor. O som da água, a brisa leve contra meu rosto, a quentura do corpo de Edward, tão próximo ao meu.

Ele acarinhou meu rosto e eu sorri sozinha.

"Eu quero que você coloque todos os sentidos nesse momento. Você pode fazer isso?"

Eu assenti lentamente. Ele beijou novamente meus lábios e, sem se afastar nem dois centímetros, ele perguntou.

Sua voz estava rouca e baixa. Tão linda quanto eu nunca imaginei. Eu reparei desde a forma como ele falava as vogais até a forma como ele pronunciava as letras mais fechadas.

"Você aceita se casar e passar o resto da sua vida comigo, Isabella?"

E, sentindo todas aquelas emoções tomando conta de mim, aquilo pareceu muito maior do que eu esperava. Eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e minha respiração de repente desapareceu.

Eu senti que poderia tombar a qualquer momento. Mas então os braços fortes de Edward me seguraram.

Ele estava ali. Ele estava propondo que eu deixasse ele _sempre_ estar ali.

Aquele pensamento bateu contra mim.

Havia algo mais que eu quisesse além disso?

Eu já sabia a resposta há muito tempo.

**Nota da Autora**

**Ufa! E então? Gostaram? Finalmente o Edward tomou coragem e propôs. :}**

**Eu achei que essa forma seria a que mais deixaria claro que o problema de Lilly é algo que podemos lutar não só contra, mas a favor também. Graças a Deus eu não tenho ninguém cego na minha família, mas eu penso que para tudo a vida dá um jeito. Eu conheci um menino surdo uma vez e ele era extraordinário, mesmo com sua deficiência. Era tão legal a forma como ele podia ser mais inteligente por causa disso. E ele era totalmente normal, educado e fofo. Eu espero que vocês entendam que a Lilly pode ser cega, mas continua sendo a mesma menina encantadora de sempre.**

**É isso. Obrigada pelos recados, eu leio todos e adoro todos. Me perguntaram sobre a cor do labrador, ele é meio cor de chocolate.**

**Até o próximo! Beijos!**

**PS: Quase esqueço, muitas queridas me perguntaram quando a fic acabada. Por Toda Minha Vida tem vinte e cinco capítulos mais o epilogo. ;)**


	19. Ponto final

**Nota: Não consigo me lembrar se já especifiquei isso, mas Edward é advogado, ok? Isso é importante para esse capitulo. Beijos e boa leitura!**

**Capitulo Dezenove: Ponto final**

"Mãe, os biscoitos já estão prontos?"

Eu suspirei e tirei – literalmente – minha cara do forno. Lilly, minha pequena filha de quatro anos, cega e completamente linda, estava parada bem ao meu lado. Seus olhos focavam um ponto fixo no chão e, babando por todo o raio de dois metros, estava nosso labrador de trinta e cinco quilos, Thunder.

"Eles vão ficar prontos em cinco minutos. Eu espero."

Ela sorriu e assentiu, dando uma leve sacolejada na coleira de Thunder. Ele, mais do que ansioso para andar, já se pôs de pé, puxando Lilly para a sala.

Eu deixei a luva em cima da pia e me recostei na mesa, pensando em quanto tempo eu ainda teria até Edward chegar em casa. Pelos meus cálculos, pouco menos de quinze minutos.

O que, considerando o aroma de farinha que eu mantinha impregnado no meu corpo, não era nada bom. Cocei o queixo e voltei a olhar para o forno, onde minha tentativa de biscoito de chocolate branco assava.

Eu olhei para o anel que reluzia no meu dedo. Não era apenas um simples anel e sim o meu anel de noivado. Ali estava eu, Bella Swan – a estranha, prestes a casar com o homem mais perfeito de todo o universo. Eu tinha que tirar dez minutos, todo dia, só para agradecer por esse presente.

Eu me lembrei do dia anterior, em que ele, de fato, me viu agradecendo. Ele fez uma careta tão engraçada enquanto dizia que eu estava mais louca do nunca. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que ele estava orgulhoso. Ou então satisfeito. Eu nunca fui muito boa em adivinhar sentimentos de qualquer forma.

Isso era mais a cara dele. Edward parecia sentir cada emoção que passava por mim. E ele ainda tinha coragem de dizer que eu era muito difícil de ser lida. Tudo bem, ele tinha era vergonha de dizer que estava prestes a se casar com a encarnação do livro aberto e com letras garrafais.

Então tinha minha vida. Eu não sabia muito bem como defini-la.

Havia Lilly e sua cegueira inevitável. Havia a dor que cicatrizara em meu peito por conta disso. Recentemente, Edward havia insistido para que ela ficasse meio período em uma escola especial, que lhe ensinasse desde cedo que ela era tão normal quanto qualquer um de nós.

E havia o Thunder, que, querendo eu ou não, havia se tornado um ótimo cão guia. Tirando as vezes que ele via gatos. Bem, ai eu não podia contar com ele... Ele geralmente se esquecia do mundo só para correr atrás dos gatos, e eu tinha que puxar Lilly antes que ela fosse arrastada junto com ele.

Minha vida não se tornou normal. Nem de longe. Eu sabia que sempre continuaria assim: Cheia de acontecimentos. Mas eu já estava habituada com aquilo.

Eu não era uma garota qualquer. Ou normal. Eu havia engravidado aos dezessete anos, tinha uma filha cega e já havia sido estuprada.

Argth, esse ultimo pensamento me causou arrepios. James ainda estava foragido, mas Edward nunca havia esquecido o que ele fez. Ele estava realmente empenhado em trancafiá-lo na cadeia. Eu esperava que ele conseguisse.

Em contrapartida, havia todas as coisas boas que aconteceram na minha vida também. Ou, para ser mais especifica, todas as _pessoas _maravilhosas que eu encontrei.

E lá no topo, estavam o tal marido maravilhoso e a melhor filha do mundo.

Eu ouvi o apito do forno soar alto e irritante. Aquilo me tirou de meus devaneios. Eu puxei a fornada de biscoitos e os coloquei em cima da mesa, feliz por estar sentindo o cheiro tão bom. Eu esperava que o gosto estivesse igualmente delicioso.

Ouvi a respiração rápida de Thunder nos meus calcanhares e antes que eu pudesse chamar, Lilly já estava ao meu lado, sorrindo amplamente.

"Ficaram prontos, mãe?"

Eu ri.

"Sim, mas estão muito quentes."

Ela não pareceu se importar. Levantou a mãozinha e a estendeu para mim, esperando por seu biscoito.

"Meu Deus, eu entrei na casa errada ou esse cheiro maravilhoso vem daqui mesmo?" – A voz inesquecível de Edward perguntou. Eu ri sozinha e logo ele já estava na cozinha. Ele já ia pegar um biscoito quando eu bati na sua mão, dizendo para ele lavá-las antes.

Foi só meia hora depois que nós pudemos finalmente provar meus biscoitos.

E, ahmeuDeusmeajuda, estavam mesmo deliciosos.

* * *

Eu deixei Lilly na escola e senti o peito apertar um pouquinho ao fazer isso. Não que eu não estivesse fazendo há pouco tempo – na realidade, já fazia cinco meses.

Eu entrei no volvo e ocupei o lugar do motorista. Dirigir por Londres era ridiculamente mais complicado que em Forks. Eu não estava acostumada com trânsito.

Eu estacionei na frente da empresa em que Edward trabalhava. De lá eu iria pegar um táxi até em casa, mas não sem antes almoçar com meu noivo. Tranquei as portas e eu vislumbrei o gigantesco prédio empresarial.

Mordi os lábios, ansiosa. Pensei em ligar para ele, mas achei melhor fazer uma surpresa. Então, entrei no prédio e a recepcionista logo me deu um caloroso sorriso.

"Posso ajudá-la?"

Eu espalmei minhas mãos no balcão e tentei sorrir de volta.

"Sim, eu estou... Procurando pelo andar da... Da..." – Então eu percebi que não sabia bem o que falar. - "Do Edward Cullen?" – Acabei falando, mas pareceu muito mais com uma pergunta. Eu achei que ela fosse falar que, com uma empresa daquele tamanho, não fazia a menor idéia de quem raios seria ele.

Mas, ao invés disso, ela sorriu e me pediu para ir até o oitavo andar.

Eu quase dei um tapa na minha própria testa. Eu havia esquecido de quem eu estava falando... Edward não era o tipo de cara que passava despercebido.

Nem no próprio emprego.

Era engraçado como, mesmo fazendo um calor dos infernos do lado de fora, o oitavo andar parecia uma replica perfeita do clima de Forks. Eu me senti instantaneamente bem ao entrar lá. Havia quadros e flores por todos os lados, além de banquinhos com muitas pessoas esperando sua consulta.

Eu fui até a recepcionista e sorri.

"Eu gostaria de falar com Edward Cullen."

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, não parecendo gostar muito de me ver ali.

"Você tem hora marcada?"

Eu grunhi baixinho. É claro que eu não tinha hora marcada, eu morava com ele! Mas então eu dei meu melhor sorriso para ela.

"Na verdade, nós combinamos de almoçar juntos."

Tudo bem, isso era mentira. Mas ela não precisava saber, precisava?

A outra recepcionista – que até agora estava ocupada em um telefonema – olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Lucy, essa é a mulher do senhor Cullen! A da foto!"

Eu engoli em seco. Mulher? Eu ainda não havia chegado lá...

A recepcionista chata assentiu e apertou um numero no seu telefone.

"Desculpe, senhor Cullen, mas há uma moça que quer vê-lo. Não, ela não tem hora marcada. O nome dela?" – Ela me olhou e eu murmurei: "Isabella Swan."

Ela repetiu e, de repente, eu pude escutar o grito de Edward dali. Ele disse: "Mande ela entrar!"

Ela me deu outro olhar chateado e me indicou o caminho. Eu o segui um pouco nervosa. Ao abrir a porta, eu dei de cara com um bonito e elegante escritório. Ele estava parado, meio em pé, meio sentado, olhando para mim.

"Meu amor!"

Eu sorri e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu nunca havia percebido como ele ficava sexy de terno e gravata. Ele me alcançou e me deu um longo beijo.

"Eu vim ver se você gostaria de almoçar comigo."

Eu vi seus olhos verdes brilharem.

"Você está falando sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, e ele parecia ter ganho na loteria. Aquilo fez bem ao meu coração.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça e me beijou mais demoradamente dessa vez. Eu enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço e desfrutei melhor de nosso momento.

"Ei," – Eu disse entre nossos beijos, - "Acho que se agente não parar por aqui, vamos acabar seu horário de almoço e ainda estaremos famintos."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente e encostou sua testa a minha.

"Sabe que, pensando bem, não é tão má idéia assim?"

* * *

Edward fez questão de me deixar em casa. Então, as três e trinta da tarde, exatamente no horário de buscar Lilly, lá estava eu enfrentando as ruas movimentadas de Londres outra vez.

Eu estava adiantada, por isso resolvi alongar meu caminho. A praça era uma boa opção. Eu já sentia meus ombros soarem, mas aquilo não me importou no momento. Eu olhei o relógio e percebi que ainda faltava meia hora e eu não levaria nem cinco para chegar à escola.

Resolvi me sentar no banco da praça.

Era fácil ficar ali. O sol parecia acarinhar minha pele e o som natural fazia bem aos meus ouvidos. Eu deixei-me levar pelo frenesi e mal percebi que havia uma pessoa sentada ao meu lado.

"Quanto tempo, Bella."

Eu senti todas as células do meu corpo congelarem. Eu conhecia aquela voz... Abri os olhos e o rosto furioso de James me fitava.

De repente, o ar não parecia mais estar nos meus pulmões. Eu dei um salto para longe dele, colocando minhas mãos na frente do tórax em proteção. Eu sentia meu coração pulsar freneticamente dentro do meu peito.

Ele se levantou e pareceu achar graça da situação. Ele não parecia estar mendigando, pois suas roupas estavam tão limpas como sempre. Seus cabelos loiros pareciam até mesmo um pouco mais curto.

"Vocês me deram um trabalho desnecessário, Bella." – Ele resmungou, andando em minha direção. Eu me perguntei o que aconteceria se começasse a gritar. Na realidade, a minha vontade era sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Mas eu sabia que aquela era minha chance de mandar James direto para a cadeia. Por isso, eu tentei puxar o celular do meu bolso o mais discretamente possível.

"Eu tive que ficar fugindo. Você sabe o quanto isso é desgastante, Isabella?"

Eu engoli em seco. Eu sabia que tinha que ganhar tempo.

"Bem, você mereceu, certo?"

Ele sorriu maleficamente.

"Mereci? Quem você acha que é? Você é só mais uma vadiazinha... E então, de uma hora para a outra eu virei um estuprador!" – Ele deu uma risada alta, como se aquela fosse a idéia mais absurda do mundo, - "De onde você tirou essa maldita idéia?"

Eu dei mais um passo para trás, sentindo a necessidade de ficar longe daquele louco. Era obvio que ele estava sofrendo de algum distúrbio emocional e eu não queria ser sua vitima outra vez. Finalmente consegui desbloquear meu celular e tentei chegar nas minhas ligações feitas recentemente. Eu sabia que eu havia ligado para Edward, então ele devia ser a primeira opção.

"O que você quer de mim, James? O que _mais_?" – Questionei. Ele suspirou e me olhou fixamente.

Eu apertei o _Send_ atrás de mim. Eu teria que rezar para que Edward atendesse e, enquanto isso, teria que gritar o nome de James e o local onde estávamos. Eu só esperava que ele atendesse e rápido.

"Eu? O que você acha?" – Ele chegou perigosamente perto, - "Eu quero te dar o troco, sua infeliz."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, desorientada.

"JAMES... VOCÊ QUER FAZER ISSO NO MEIO DA PRAÇA A DUAS QUADRAS DA MINHA CASA?" – Eu usei meu mais elevado tom de voz para dizer aquilo. E tentei dizer lentamente, para o caso de Edward atender no meio da frase. James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você vai comigo para onde eu quiser Isabella."

Eu dei uma risada amarga.

"Você tem certeza disso, James? Porque eu acho que eu estou realmente muito bem nessa praça."

Ele estreitou os olhos e eu sabia que a qualquer momento ele desconfiaria.

"Eu acho que você vai concordar comigo assim que você ver o que eu tenho aqui comigo."

Eu senti meu peito inflar de medo. James deslizou algo por baixo de sua camiseta e eu baixei meus olhos, vendo a ponta afiada da faca cintilar sob o sol.

Merda, merda, merda, merda!

Eu tinha duas opções: Ou eu saia correndo e deixava James a solta, ou eu colocava a prova minha própria vida para ele ser enjaulado. Eu senti que tremia, mesmo sem saber como eu fazia aquilo. Meu corpo mal parecia obedecer meus comandos.

Eu olhei no fundo de seus olhos e vi um brilho maníaco ali.

"Você faria mesmo isso, James?"

Ele mordeu o lábio lentamente.

"Você arruinou minha vida."

"Você tentou arruinar a minha primeiro."

Ele sorriu.

Apertei o celular entre meus dedos, rezando para que Edward tivesse atendido. Então, eu olhei para os lados. A praça estava cheia de pessoas, mas nenhuma delas parecia estar prestando atenção em nós. Na minha frente, James continuava com o brilho maníaco no olhar, cada vez parecendo ficar mais e mais perto de mim.

A ponta de sua faca ainda não havia tocado minha pele, mas eu sentia como se isso, de fato, tivesse acontecido. Eu podia sentir minha barriga inteira formigar por antecipação. Eu não sabia se conseguiria agüentar muito tempo.

"Então, Isabella. Seja boazinha e faça somente o que eu mandar."

"O que você quer?"

A minha voz saiu tão tremida e fraca que ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Você não faz nem idéia?"

Eu fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente.

Me matar?

Me violentar mais uma vez?

Eu não sabia. E, sinceramente, aquilo não me importava mais. Todas as células do meu corpo gritavam para eu sair correndo dali. Eu não podia ficar e, mais uma vez, deixar ele vencer. Não podia e não faria.

Eu puxei todo o ar que consegui e, tentando não pensar muito no assunto, desviei de James e sai correndo pelo parque. Eu sentia meus pés baterem contra o solo violentamente, mas não podia parar para ir mais devagar. Assim que comecei a correr, ouvi as pessoas gritarem, mas isso não parecia fazer parte do meu mundo.

"ISABELLA!" – James gritou, e, pelo tom de sua voz ele estava realmente muito bravo. Eu apertei o botão de ligar no meu celular e o coloquei na orelha.

"_Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens..."_

MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA!!!

Provavelmente as minhas mensagens anteriores haviam caído todas na caixa postal e Edward não iria fazer a menor idéia de onde eu estava. Eu olhei para trás e vi os cabelos loiros de James refletindo a luz solar. Ele estava muito perto.

Eu inspirei fundo novamente e tentei colocar mais velocidade nos meus movimentos. Eu já havia saído da praça, estava quase na beirada da rua. O trânsito estava caótico naquela hora, mas eu sabia que não poderia simplesmente parar e esperar o sinal ficar vermelho.

Sem nem olhar para os lados eu adentrei a via, escutando buzinas quase imediatamente. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas grossas nascendo em meus olhos, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em continuar correndo.

Quando as lágrimas começaram a cair, eu pude me repugnar por estar embaçando minha visão. Mas eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Eu apenas continuei correndo pela calçada, contornando as pessoas, sabendo que aquela cena devia estar parecendo bizarra aos olhos de qualquer um.

Eu não tive mais coragem de olhar para trás. Apenas continuava correndo e correndo, sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo.

"ISABELLA!" – James gritou mais alto, forte e furioso dessa vez. Eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha e isso tirou totalmente meu equilíbrio. Eu estava pronta para sentir a aspereza do chão contra meu rosto, mas isso não aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, eu senti o corpo quente e macio de alguém me segurando. Instantaneamente, eu senti o perfume que eu mais amava no mundo inteiro.

"Ed-Edward?"

Levantei os olhos, só para reconhecer imediatamente o rosto do meu noivo. Ele sorriu vagamente para mim, mas seus olhos estavam em chamas. Ele me puxou e eu pude ficar em pé novamente, só para me agarrar ainda mais ao seu corpo.

"Ed-Edward, Jam-James es-está aí atrás..." – Eu gaguejei completamente chorosa, - "Va-vamos co-correr!" – Então eu comecei a puxá-lo, tentar fazê-lo andar. Mas ele já não me olhava mais.

"Eu sei."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Va-vamos..."

Ele balançou a cabeça e me apertou mais em seus braços. Eu arrisquei um olhar por cima do ombro e vi James.

Mas ele não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado havia dois policiais.

Eu arregalei os olhos, descrente.

"Mas... Como...? Como você me achou aqui? E como você chamou os policiais?"

Ele continuava olhando fixamente para James, mas respondeu minha pergunta.

"Eu escutei sua mensagem."

Eu não entendi.

"Mas eu liguei e... Desligado..."

"Eu joguei meu telefone contra a parede antes de vir para cá."

Mesmo entre todo aquele desespero, aquilo me fez rir. Foi uma sensação engraçada. Eu sentia como se a bola de medo dentro do meu peito diminuísse um pouquinho com isso.

Ele finalmente desviou o olhar de James e olhou para mim. Seus olhos se tornaram quentes e convidativos.

"Vamos embora daqui, meu amor. James está nas mãos de quem ele devia estar há muito tempo."

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando, e Edward começou a me guiar para fora dali.

Eu não olhei para trás novamente. Não olhei para o rosto de James que, a essa hora, deveria estar furioso.

Mas ele iria ser preso. Eu sabia que deveria ter alguns julgamentos ainda, mas eu realmente esperava que ele ficasse preso durante muito tempo.

E, contando com o ódio mortal que Edward sentia, eu tinha certeza que ele iria.

**Nota da Autora**

**O nome do capitulo (ponto final) tem a ver com o fato de as complicações com James terem acabado. Ele foi aquele tipo de amigo de faculdade que teve inveja do Edward durante todos os anos que passaram juntos, tanto porque Edward tinha dinheiro, ou porque todas as garotas pareciam preferir a ele, mesmo ele não ficando com nenhuma, até mesmo por suas notas serem melhores, e assim vai. A única coisa que James se achava melhor que Edward era no fato que ele não tinha uma filha a tiracolo, mas quando ele conheceu Lilly, percebeu que isso era uma sorte também. Enfim, James passou a vida inteira sendo um amigo falso, e agora ele será definitivamente preso, e colocado no lugar certo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, tanto quanto eu amo as reviews de vocês!**

**Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada!**

**E agora, faltam só seis capítulos... Contagem regressiva!**


	20. Coincidência ou inevitável?

**Capitulo Vinte: Coincidência ou Inevitável?**

Londres nunca foi minha verdadeira casa.

Eu penso que foi um lugar em que eu precisava morar para obter minha própria independência. Começar o caminho da minha vida. E, por mais que tenham acontecido coisas terríveis, eu não iria guardar más recordações.

Eu aproveitei cada segundo que eu pude.

Mas agora era a hora de voltar para o lugar ao qual eu pertencia.

A fria, chuvosa e nublada Forks. Uma cidade tão escondida que muitas pessoas nem sabiam de sua existência. O local mais verde do meu mundo, onde eu repugnei por tanto tempo morar.

Eu apertei Lilly nos meus braços enquanto esperava Edward abrir a porta da nossa nova casa. Era pequena, mas era uma casa. Havia um lindo jardim na frente e sacadas azuis.

"Mãe, é bonito?" – Lilly perguntou timidamente. Eu balancei a cabeça, dando um beijo em sua testa.

"É lindo, e Thunder irá amar estragar todas as flores do jardim que há na frente."

Ela sorriu, mostrando todos seus dentinhos de leite.

Ela saltou do meu colo e agarrou a guia de Thunder, deixando-o lhe arrastar pelo canteiro. Edward apareceu na porta e sorriu para mim, me chamando.

Ele havia pedido dispensa de seu emprego. Agora, ele trabalharia em Port Angeles.

James estava preso. Muito longe de nós.

Lilly continuaria em uma escola para deficientes visuais, nós teríamos que esperar um ano, pelo menos, antes de pensar em opções de operação.

E eu? Bem, tudo que eu podia pensar era que meu casamento aconteceria em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

* * *

Meu vestido não era longo, nem havia uma coroa em minha cabeça.

Era branco, mas era simples. Eu não quis maquiagem nem sapatos altos.

Não haveria igrejas. Apenas um arco de flores no meio de uma campina por onde eu entraria e andaria até as pessoas mais importantes do mundo.

Eu suspirei e andei até a supracitada coroa de flores. Olhei para frente e ali estavam eles. Não só o noivo, mas todos me esperavam em pé, me esperando.

Renée, Phil, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, o padre, Lilly e finalmente Edward. Todos ali.

E isso era tudo que eu precisava.

Eu respirei fundo e andei até eles. Desengonçada como sempre, sendo apenas eu mesma.

Edward veio me pegar antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar até ele. Eu acho que não era apenas eu que estava ansiosa. Ele circulou minha cintura e me tirou do chão, plantando um beijo bem nos meus lábios.

E, felizmente, ninguém disse que isso ainda não podia.

Porque ninguém ali achava que aquele era um casamento comum. Estava muito longe disso.

Ali era apenas eu e Edward, selando algo que era nosso há muito tempo: o amor.

E que assim seja.

Para sempre.

* * *

Eu deixei Edward deitar meu corpo na gigantesca cama de casal do hotel. Ele apoiou seu próprio corpo levemente contra o meu e aproximou seu rosto, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

"Como você está se sentindo, senhora Cullen?"

Eu mordi o lábio inferior travessamente.

"Igual?"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, em uma falsa imitação de raiva. Eu segurei o riso dentro da boca, enquanto ele abria os lábios.

"Igual?" – Ele colocou suas mãos na minha cintura, - "Você tem certeza disso?"

Eu assenti no exato momento em que ele começou a enrolar os dedos por toda a minha pele sensível da barriga, fazendo com que eu sentisse cocégas. Com um grito sufocado, eu enterrei minhas unhas em seus ombros, mas ele somente ria junto com as minhas tentativas de pará-lo.

"Pa-paaaara, Edward!"

Ele mal escutou o que eu disse. Estava muito mais ocupado em arrancar minhas risadas abafadas, o que, alias, estava tendo um êxito surpreendente. Eu consegui sair do seu aperto e rolei pela cama, longe de suas mãos. Eu ainda estava tentando acalmar minha respiração quando o senti se arrastando até mim novamente.

Mas, ao invés de voltar a fazer cócegas em mim, ele apenas se sentou e me fitou. Eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando minha pele, mas não disse nada por algum tempo.

"Eu sinto como se fosse poder explodir de alegria. É estranho pensar como um titulo pode ter tanta influencia assim, mas é isso que eu sinto."

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha revelação.

"Eu me sinto assim também."

Sorri e ele me abraçou, fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos na cama novamente. Eu procurei a melhor posição e me enrosquei nele, sentindo seu coração bater freneticamente em baixo de mim. Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, sorrindo sozinha.

Edward começou a acariciar minha nuca e aquilo só me fez ter mais e mais vontade de dormir.

"Amor?" – Perguntei manhosamente, - "Podemos dormir?"

Ele riu e meu corpo inteiro tremeu, já que eu estava debruçada em seu peito. Depois, ele começou a tatear algo e finalmente a luz se apagou.

"É claro que podemos, Bella."

"Você vai me amar amanhã, não vai?"

Ele parou de acariciar minha nuca, ficando rígido de repente.

"Você _acha _que eu teria forças para não o fazer?"

Eu mordi meus lábios, incerta.

"É só que é tão estranho... Você gostar de mim."

Ele saiu de baixo de mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua falta quase que imediatamente. Ele prendeu suas mãos em meu rosto, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos que, mesmo na escuridão, brilhavam em minha direção.

"Nunca duvide do meu amor, Bella."

Eu engoli em seco, assentindo.

"Eu nunca poderia colocar em palavras o que eu sinto por você. Mas saiba que é muito, muito mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já senti por qualquer pessoa."

Eu pisquei, tentando entender a profundidade daquela afirmação.

"Obrigada."

Ele soltou o ar devagarzinho, fazendo seu hálito bater contra minha bochecha. Então, ele sorriu e se inclinou, beijando levemente meus lábios.

"Eu que tenho que te agradecer por você existir, meu amor."

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha quando essa frase saiu de seus lábios. Era exatamente a mesma coisa que eu estava pensando.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar dentro do peito e logo eu estava debruçada sobre Edward, plantando beijos em toda extensão de seu rosto bonito. Ele me segurou pela cintura e logo nós estávamos enrolados um no outro, apenas nos sentindo.

Não demorou muito para nós dois cairmos no sono. Em um determinado momento da noite, porém, eu o acordei.

"Edward?" – Chamei.

"Hm?"

Ele parecia tão grogue que eu não conseguia esconder o riso.

"Eu amo você."

Ele abriu um dos olhos, me olhando fixamente. Ele tateou meu rosto e me puxou contra ele, me abraçando.

"Eu amo você também, meu amor."

Eu assenti, feliz. Eu sabia que poderia escutar isso minha vida inteira e, ainda assim, me alegrar a cada nova declaração.

Isso era amor.

* * *

Eu nunca achei que nossa lua de mel fosse ser como as outras. Começando pelo fato de ter uma filha a tiracolo, que sempre quer ir aos passeios menos românticos possíveis. Nós fomos para Roma e tudo que pudemos fazer foi ir ao playground do hotel.

Antes que nós pudéssemos perceber, estávamos de volta à Forks. Com Edward trabalhando e Lilly na escola, eu passava meus dias na companhia de Thunder. Certo dia, eu estava tentando – inutilmente – plantar rosas quando escutei alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim. Me levantei rapidamente só para olhar o rosto bronzeado e quase esquecido de Jacob Black.

"Jac-Jacob?" – Perguntei assustada. Fazia muito tempo que não o via.

Ele sorriu, parecendo cansado. Só então percebi que haviam olheiras em baixo de seus olhos.

"Bella."

Eu tirei as luvas de jardinagem e estendi minha mão, a qual ele apertou com vontade.

"Então," – Perguntei vacilante, - "O que você faz aqui?"

Ele olhou para os próprios pés e depois para mim.

"Fiquei sabendo que você voltou. Faz algum tempo que não te via."

Eu assenti.

"Você soube que eu _fui _para Londres?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Charlie contou ao Billy que me contou."

É claro.

"Bom... Você quer entrar, então? Nós podemos conversar um pouco."

Eu nunca esqueceria o que Jake me fez. Apesar disso, eu acreditava que, assim como perdoei Edward, eu poderia perdoá-lo também. Nós dois entramos na minha pequena sala, e eu apontei o sofá branco para ele se sentar. Assim que ele o fez, eu fui até a cozinha, preparei um chá e voltei com duas xícaras e um pote com biscoitinhos. Eu os coloquei na mesinha de centro, e me sentei em frente à Jake, que parecia ligeiramente desconfortável.

"Então... Quanto tempo." – Disse sorrindo um pouco. Eu peguei minha xícara e Jake fez o mesmo, - "É de hortelã."

Ele bebericou e, após engolir, sorriu para mim. No entanto, eu não podia me vangloriar: Tudo que eu fiz foi colocar o sache na água quente.

Nós ficamos alguns poucos minutos em silencio. Eu sentia que o clima ficava cada segundo mais pesado, mas não queria ter que quebrar o silêncio novamente. Eu deixei minha xícara na mesinha e enrolei minhas mãos em meu colo, tentando imaginar o porque dele estar ali.

Ele levantou os olhos, olhando fixamente nos meus. Aquilo me deu arrepios, mas eu lutei para deixar o olhar fixo nele.

"Eu estou fazendo residência."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes sem entender. Ele deve ter percebido, pois continuou a falar.

"Em medicina. Eu estou fazendo residência e pretendo ser cirurgião oftalmologista."

Aquela palavra rodopiou na minha cabeça antes que eu pudesse entender. Olhos... Médico... Cirurgião... _Lilly_.

"O... O que você... Sabe?" – Minha voz saiu levemente entrecortada e isso se devia ao aumento do meu ritmo cardíaco. Jacob sorriu um pouquinho para mim, se levantando e sentando ao meu lado. Ele pegou minhas mãos e começou a brincar com meus dedos. Sua pele era quente e áspera.

"Eu sei de tudo. Sei que sua filha está cega por causa da meningite, Bella. E eu estou aqui por causa disso."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, puxando minha mão para longe das dele.

"O que você quer?"

Provavelmente, eu fui áspera ao falar isso. E, muito mais provavelmente ainda, Jacob não merecia.

Ele mordeu o lábio e pareceu descontente com minha reação.

"Você acredita em coincidência, Bella?"

O que ele queria dizer com isso? É claro que eu acreditava em coincidências. Havia zilhoes de coincidências acontecendo a cada segundo.

"Si-sim."

Ele assentiu.

"Eu não. Eu acredito que as coisas aconteçam simplesmente porque são inevitáveis. Você entende? Fazia anos que eu não vinha à Forks e ontem, quando eu cheguei, ouvi sem querer Charlie conversar sobre isso com Billy. E, na semana passada, eu fiz parte de uma cirurgia em que se revertia exatamente _esse _tipo de cegueira. Você acha que tudo isso é apenas uma coincidência ou que eu estou aqui porque sou eu quem deve te ajudar, Bella?"

Nunca, nunca em minha vida eu havia pensado em coincidências daquela forma. Mas, enquanto Jake falava, eu pude entender o que ele quis dizer. Coincidência, na realidade, era o que nós dizíamos para situações que parecem surreais demais para acontecer. Mas, elas simplesmente acontecem, mesmo que seja raramente.

Elas acontecem a todo momento, e não só em contos de fada.

Eu deixei Jake apertar minhas mãos novamente, sentindo que era aquilo que devia ser feito. Eu não poderia deixar que aquilo se tornasse apenas mais uma coincidência.

"O que você sabe sobre essa cirurgia, Jake?"

Ele sorriu amplamente, mostrando todos seus dentes brancos e retos.

Inevitavelmente, eu sorri também.

Afinal, aquilo era _inevitável_.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu nunca fui muito fã do Jake no livro. Nem nessa fic ou em qualquer outra que eu já escrevi. Eu só gosto do Taylor Lautner porque ele é bonitinho. **

**Enfim... Pra bom leitor, meia palavra basta.**

**Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? Ta, eu também não entenderia, mas nos próximos capítulos vocês vão entender. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews. ;)**

**BEIJOS!**

**OBS: CIIINCO CAPITULOS...**


	21. Pense e depois fale

**Capitulo Vinte e um: Pense e depois fale**

Depois de duas horas, Jake finalmente parecia não ter mais o que falar sobre a fantástica cirurgia que reverteria os danos cerebrais de Lilly, que lhe causaram a cegueira. Apesar disso, eu continuava entusiasmada e confiante, sempre querendo saber mais e mais.

Eu escutei a porta ranger e por ela vi Lilly entrar, seus passos eram cautelosos e ela estava com as mãos estendidas. Bem atrás dela, estava Edward, e ele não parecia muito feliz.

Eu entendi no mesmo segundo o porquê.

Era _eu_ quem deveria ter pegado Lilly na escola. Eles provavelmente ligaram para Edward e ele estava preocupado comigo, sendo que agora, ele me via sentada com Jacob, tomando chá, como se fossemos velhos amigos confidentes.

Apesar dessa provável briga se aproximando, eu me levantei, andei até Lilly, abaixei-me e a abracei. Ela passou os bracinhos pelo meu pescoço, enrolando as perninhas na minha cintura.

"Mãe, você me fez esperar um montão lá na escola. Você sabe o quanto é chato ter que ficar perguntando se você está vindo ou não?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas não consegui ficar exatamente triste. Eu queria contar a Lilly sobre a cirurgia, mas sabia que não poderia dar tantas esperanças a ela sem saber se seria realmente possível. Eu olhei para Edward e ele olhava fixamente para Jacob. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, ao lado do corpo.

"Bella, porque você não leva Lilly até Thunder e volta aqui?" – Ele perguntou com a voz seca, tão diferente da que eu estava acostumada. Eu assenti e levei Lilly rapidamente até o quintal atrás da casa, onde Thunder a esperava ansioso. A deixei lá e voltei correndo para a sala antes que a casa pegasse fogo.

Contudo, na sala, ambos continuavam nas mesmas posições. Jacob levantado, em frente ao sofá e Edward em frente à porta. Eu fiquei no meio dos dois, mas virei meu corpo em direção à Edward.

"Jacob está fazendo residência em oftalmologia, Edward. Ele disse que há uma cirurgia para o caso da Lilly!" – A emoção na minha voz era praticamente palpável. As iris de Edward cintilaram rapidamente em minha direção, mas ele logo as desviou novamente. Eu andei até ele, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e o abracei.

"Eu sinto que isso é _o certo_, amor." – Sussurrei baixinho. Eu estava esperando um abraço de retribuição, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ao contrário, Edward deu um passo para trás, abrindo a porta novamente.

"Eu acho que tudo que você tinha a falar com _a minha mulher_ você já disse. Agora, por favor, fora da minha casa."

Eu girei a cabeça para Jake e ele parecia ligeiramente irritado. Ele me olhou e eu balancei a cabeça, indicando que era melhor que ele fosse embora. E ele assim o fez. Antes de sair, porém, ele me puxou e me abraçou.

"Me ligue, Bells."

Eu assenti, sem saber se poderia ou não fazer isso. Pela expressão de Edward, talvez eu não tivesse mãos no fim da noite.

Jake saiu e Edward fechou a porta com estrondo. Ele afrouxou a gravata, e logo depois passou a mão pelos cabelos, um gesto característico de seu nervosismo.

"No que você estava pensando, Isabella?" – Ele perguntou asperamente, andando até o meio da sala. Eu andei atrás dele, incerta.

"Jake veio até aqui. Ele disse sobre essa cirurgia e eu achei que era uma boa idéia, Edward. Nós temos que nos informar, Lilly pode voltar a enxergar e..." – Ele agarrou meus ombros e me sacudiu. Eu parei de falar, olhando em seu rosto enérgico.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Você não está vendo que isso foi só para se aproximar de você? Esse cachorro nunca vai desistir?"

Naquele momento, eu fiquei irritada. Jake parecia realmente sincero ao falar sobre a cirurgia e o inevitável. Edward estava sendo mesquinho e egoísta em pensar que ele só estava ali por mim. Ele não estava pensando em Lilly e em sua cura, e aquilo me irritou. Eu dei um passo para trás, me desvencilhando de seu aperto.

"Edward, a culpa não é minha se você não move um dedo para reverter essa situação!" – Eu gritei, me referindo à cegueira de Lilly. Ele abriu a boca, parecendo surpreso.

"Você só pode estar louca." – Ele tirou completamente a gravata, a amassou, e a jogou no chão, aos meus pés. – "Você acha mesmo que eu não estou fazendo nada por isso?"

Eu engoli em seco, sentindo meu corpo tremer. Eu não queria culpar Edward, mas as palavras saiam antes que eu percebesse.

"Então porque você não pode ver que essa pode ser uma boa idéia?"

Ele deu uma risada alta e sem emoção.

"O que? Você quer que eu acredite que um _projeto_ de cirurgião como Jacob Black pode ter uma opinião melhor do que os mais requisitados da Inglaterra e dos Estados Unidos juntos? Bella, se você está louca atrás de uma cura, isso não quer dizer que seja o melhor a fazer. Nós ainda temos que esperar para ver se Lilly não volta a enxergar por ela mesma! Apressar as coisas não é a resposta!"

"Mas ela está perdendo anos maravilhosos da vida dela porque nós estamos _esperando_ ela se recuperar! _Ela não vai se recuperar_, Edward!"

Sua expressão de repente ficou séria. Eu parei de falar, entendendo o que eu havia acabado de dizer. Eu havia mesmo dito que não tinha nenhuma esperança na minha filha? De repente, aquilo me pareceu tão cruel e sem sentido que eu podia ser coroada a pior mãe do mundo. Eu me encolhi, me sentindo triste.

"O- o que você disse, mamãe?

Oh, não.

Eu girei o corpo temerosamente. Lilly estava na porta da cozinha, com Thunder bem ao seu lado. Ela tinha a expressão vazia e seus olhos focalizavam o chão.

Ela havia escutado tudo.

* * *

Todo meu mundo pareceu cair bem na minha frente. Eu podia ver com clareza os lábios de Lilly tremerem. Seus olhos verdes sem vida se encheram de lágrimas.

"Papai!" – Ela gritou esganiçada, esticando os bracinhos em busca de um apoio – que não era, de modo algum, eu. Edward correu até ela e a pegou no colo, a apertando contra si.

"Calma, filha, calma." – Ele tentou inutilmente, enquanto Lilly se desmanchava em lágrimas em seu colo. Eu dei um passo para frente, tentando chegar até eles, mas Edward me deu um olhar de que era melhor eu ficar onde estava por enquanto.

"Papai, eu não vou voltar a enxergar? A mamãe acha que eu vou ficar cega para sempre... Eu vou ficar cega para sempre, papai?" – Ela perguntava e sua voz estava cheia de medo e aflição. Eu podia cair a qualquer segundo só por saber que _eu_ havia feito aquilo.

Eu era sua mãe. Eu era a figura forte, que devia sempre encorajar Lilly. E agora, eu havia estragado tudo.

"É claro que você vai enxergar, filha! Você entendeu sua mãe errado..."

Ela soltou um guincho alto e prolongado.

"Eu ouvi ela dizer que eu nunca ia voltar a enxergar, papai... Eu ouvi..." – Ela repetia isso sem parar, escondendo o rosto na blusa de Edward. Aquela cena estava me matando.

"Lilly." – Edward falou rapidamente, sua voz forte e rouca. Lilly parou de chorar no mesmo segundo. Ele pareceu aliviado, mas não deixou isso transparecer em seu tom.

"Você confia em mim, não confia?" – Ele perguntou cauteloso. Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, a ponta do nariz ainda vermelha.

"Então, se eu estou dizendo que você vai sim voltar a enxergar, porque você insiste em achar que não?"

"Porque a mamãe..."

"Eu já disse que você escutou errado, Lilly. Nem sempre o que escutamos é o que realmente é. Eu já te ensinei isso, não ensinei?"

Ela assentiu.

"Você disse que sempre havia mais de um ponto de vista em uma mesma realidade."

Edward sorriu presunçoso. Eu quase quis atirar meu sapato em sua cabeça por isso. Desde quando uma criança de quatro anos tinha que aprender frases complicadas?

"Isso mesmo. Agora, você está melhor? Acredita no seu pai?"

Ela fez um bico gigantesco.

"Lilly?" – Edward pressionou. Ela suspirou e espalmou as mãozinhas no ombro dele.

"Acredito, papai."

Ele sorriu, e a colocou no chão gentilmente.

"Agora vá até a sua mãe porque ela está se debulhando em lágrimas." – Ele disse zombeteiro. Lilly girou o corpo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Mãe?" – Ela perguntou. Eu engoli em seco, prendendo as lágrimas dentro dos meus olhos. Eu nem havia reparado que estava chorando.

"Aqui."

Ela sorriu e começou a andar em direção ao som de minha voz. Quando ela chegou bem perto, enlaçou minhas pernas e descansou a cabeça em minhas coxas. Eu acariciei sua cabeça, tentando mesmo não voltar a chorar como antes.

"Me desculpe, meu amor."

Ela levantou a cabeça.

"Mas o papai disse que não foi sua culpa."

Eu me agachei e a abracei.

"Eu te fiz chorar. Isso é minha culpa. Mas você vai voltar a enxergar, eu sei que vai, filha."

Ela sorriu, mostrando todos seus dentinhos de leite.

"Obrigada, mamãe."

Eu abracei ainda mais forte aquele pequeno pedaço de céu.

Não havia nada mais impressionante do que ela.

E eu era a pessoa mais sortuda da face da terra por tê-la.

Agora, eu pensei calmamente, só faltava enfrentar a outra fera.

Edward.

* * *

Eu entrei na muitíssimo bem decorada suíte que eu dividia com Edward. Meu corpo inteiro estava em estado de alerta, mas eu tentei não ligar para isso. Fechei a porta com o clique baixo atrás de mim. O som da TV parecia apenas um zumbido fora de foco no aposento. Eu rolei meus olhos pelo quarto, só para achar Edward parado no batente da porta que dava para o banheiro. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom.

_Ótima maneira de começar uma briga._

"Oi." – Saudei, me sentindo completamente idiota. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desencostou do batente a andou até a cama, se sentando na beirada. Entrelaçou os dedos e os colocou no próprio colo.

"Porque você não se senta?"

Aquilo pareceu estranho. Quero dizer, aquela era minha cama também. Apesar disso, eu sentei na ponta oposta dela, sentindo o ar passar com dificuldade pelos meus canais respiratórios.

"Então... Obrigada por aquilo."

Ele deu de ombros, não parecendo dar muita importância.

"Você sabe que eu nunca poderia fazer diferente."

É claro que eu sabia. Edward era justo, acima de qualquer outra coisa.

"Sim, mas isso não tira seu mérito. Ela nunca me escutaria."

Ele suspirou, olhando para as próprias mãos por um segundo e depois voltando aos meus olhos.

"Eu não gosto _dele_."

"Eu sei."

Ele entortou a boca.

"Então porque você o deixou entrar aqui? Essa é a _nossa_ casa. Eu realmente esperava nunca ter que imaginar Jacob dentro dela. Agora, eu sempre terei a imagem mental na minha memória."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, incerta do que falar.

"Bem, nós sempre podemos escolher nossas memórias, sabe?"

Ele desistiu de ficar sentado ereto e acabou deitando as costas no colchão, segurando-se pelos cotovelos.

"Eu posso te levar até qualquer médico que você queira... _Menos_ ele. E, por favor, Bella, não seja difícil."

Eu suspirei. Eu poderia fazer isso por Edward. Além do mais, eu já sabia qual era a cirurgia, e poderia comentar sobre ela com qualquer um.

"Eu adoraria." – Disse simplesmente. Ele pareceu se alegrar com a minha resposta.

"Você não vai brigar comigo para ser com _ele_?"

Agora foi a minha vez de ficar surpresa.

"É claro que não. Porque eu faria isso?"

Ele não respondeu. Apenas se inclinou em minha direção e deu um beijo calmo em meus lábios. Ele se afastou milímetros e sussurrou:

"Você não tem idéia de como isso tornou tudo mais fácil."

Eu ri baixinho.

"Desde que você me leve em um médico... Por mim está tudo bem."

Ele sorriu gentilmente, e aquilo foi o bastante para aquecer meu coração. Era incontrolável a potência que Edward tinha em minhas reações.

"Às vezes parece que a criança é você, sabia?" – Ele disse docemente. Eu fingi uma expressão revoltada, jogando minhas costas na cama e acabando por olhar fixamente o teto.

"Eu não sou teimosa."

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, fazendo meu braço roçar contra seu tórax nu.

"É claro que não." – Zombou. Eu girei e o encarei.

"Mas é verdade. Eu só gostaria muito de conversar com médicos sobre a cirurgia que Jake falou."

Edward enrolou seus braços em mim e me puxou para perto, fazendo-me deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Ele beijou minha testa docemente.

"Tudo bem. Eu levarei, mas, por favor, não diga mais esse nome. Eu estou tentando esquecer, lembra?"

"Ah," – Exclamei, tentando esconder a risada que ameaçava sair, - "Tudo bem." – Fingi passar um zíper na minha boca e Edward riu, me apertando mais contra si.

"Bella." – Ele me chamou de repente, depois de bons cinco minutos calados.

"Hm?"

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

"Só, por favor, nunca mais duvide que eu quero tanto quanto você que a Lilly volte a enxergar."

Eu engoli em seco, me sentindo mal instantaneamente.

"Eu nunca achei realmente que você não quisesse, meu amor."

Ele sorriu, e eu sabia que, por hora, aquela conversa estava terminada.

Muito mais leve agora, eu pude finalmente relaxar nos braços da pessoa que eu mais amava no universo.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu, particularmente, gosto deste capitulo. E, bem, lembram o que eu disse capitulo passado? Sobre o fato de eu não gostar muito do Jake? Então, aí está.**

**Apesar de ser uma ótima coincidência ser logo ele a operar a Lilly, eu não via formas de deixar minha estória real fazendo isso. Edward o odeia e nada vai fazê-lo pensar diferente. Jacob se formou em medicina e deu uma luz para Bella. E isso é tudo que ele pode fazer. Ele não vai mais aparecer, pelo simples fato de que a vida não é fácil e, portanto, minha fic também não.**

**Obrigada por lerem; Obrigada por deixar recados – AMO!**

**E, a pedidos, eu não vou mais fazer contagem regressiva auheoi ;)**

**Hmm, mal terminou e eu já estou com saudades .**

**BEIJOS!**


	22. Noticia inesperada

**Capitulo Vinte e Dois: Noticia inesperada**

"Eu vou ir pegar água, você quer, Bella?"

Eu levantei meus olhos lentamente, focalizando o rosto perfeito e anguloso de Edward. Ele tinha seu melhor sorriso torto nos lábios, aquele que fazia minhas pernas tremer.

"Não, obrigada."

E como eu conseguia fazer aquilo? Quero dizer, ele era meu marido. _Ma-ri-do_. O mundo inteiro espera que eu não fique com vergonha ao perceber seus sorrisos em minha direção.

Mas aquela era eu. E isso era tão _típico_ de mim.

Eu seria uma eterna deslumbrada por Edward Cullen.

Bufei, ligeiramente contrariada.

"Lilly Cullen?" – A enfermeira chamou alto e claramente. Eu me levantei, procurei por Lilly, que estava sentada junto com outras crianças no playground da sala de espera do consultório. No mesmo segundo, eu percebi que ela estava sozinha. Havia mais três crianças, todas usando óculos grossos e com lentes fortes, mas todas elas estavam juntas, sorrindo e brincando.

Menos Lilly.

Eu corri até ela e a levantei. Ela se assustou no inicio, mas logo circulou seus bracinhos no meu pescoço e suspirou.

"É a minha vez?" – Ela perguntou receosa. Lilly não havia gostado da idéia de ir ao médico. Ela dizia que isso lhe lembrava agulhas.

Bem, eu não poderia dizer que não a entendia. Ela, definitivamente, havia puxado esse medo de mim.

Em menos de meio segundo Edward estava bem atrás de nós duas. Eu segui a enfermeira pelo extenso corredor, até chegar a uma das últimas salas. Ela sorriu brilhantemente, indicando que nós deveríamos entrar.

O consultório ainda estava vazio. Eu sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa, e Edward se sentou ao meu lado. Mecanicamente, sua mão foi para o meu joelho e ele começou a fazer círculos com seus dedos no local. Eu queria pedir que ele nunca parasse, pois essa era a única coisa que me deixava calma no momento.

Nós estávamos ali para discutir a cirurgia de Lilly. Na verdade, nós já havíamos ido lá e conversado com o médico. Ele pediu alguns exames e agora nós estávamos com eles. Hoje seria o dia em que descobriríamos se Lilly poderia ou não operar.

A porta se abriu com o clique e logo o jovem senhor vestido de branco sorria brilhantemente para nós. Ele apertou a mão de Edward, a minha e então deu um beijo estalado na testa de Lilly.

"Como vai minha paciente mais linda?" – Ele perguntou sorridente, se sentando e puxando o envelope com os exames de Lilly para si. Eu senti meu corpo tremer ligeiramente quando ele abriu e começou a analisar.

"Estou bem, obrigada, tio John." – Lilly respondeu educadamente. O médico sorriu, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

"Sempre educada, isso é muito bom, Lilly. Mostra que você é uma verdadeira princesinha."

Ela sorriu genuinamente.

"É o que o papai diz."

Eu olhei para Edward e percebi que suas bochechas haviam ficado coradas repentinamente.

"Bom," – Doutor John disse, se levantando e finalmente nos olhando, - "Vamos dar uma checada nesses seus lindos olhos, Lilly?"

Ela se remexeu e eu a coloquei no chão. O doutor pegou sua mão e a levou até a maca, colocando-a sentada lá. Os procedimentos a seguir foram de praxe. Ele gotejou um colírio e fez alguns exames superficiais. Cinco minutos depois, quando ele finalmente terminou, ele esfregou a testa, parecendo cansado, e se voltou para nós.

"Eu gostaria muito de falar para vocês que poderia fazer a cirurgia, mas receio que isso não será possível."

Aquilo foi como um baque para mim. É claro que eu sabia da possibilidade dele falar isso, mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido assim. Quero dizer, Lilly havia feito vários exames, mas não havia mais nada para verificar? Ela era nova, eu tinha certeza que podia se recuperar!

Edward intensificou o aperto em meu joelho, parecendo concordar com meus pensamentos.

"Mas... Doutor..." – Ele começou a falar, sua voz rouca e entrecortada. Eu não queria nem imaginar como a minha estava.

John colocou Lilly no chão e a guiou até nós. Ela subiu no colo de Edward, sem dizer uma só palavra sobre o que tinha acabado de escutar. Eu agarrei sua mãozinha e a apertei, sabendo que aquilo seria como um grão de pó para sua provável dor.

"Eu não posso operar a Lilly por que... Ela não precisa de operação para voltar a enxergar."

***AVISO: Eu não sou médica e tudo que será escrito aqui foi totalmente inventado por mim. Por favor, nunca usem isso como referência e não me julguem, pois é assim que a estória se desenrolará, espero que me compreendam.**

Eu quis chutar aquele médico. Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, ele continuou a falar.

"Veja bem, a cegueira de Lilly começou por causa da pressão de sua meninge em seus nervos ópticos. Com o passar dos meses, todos esperam que ele se restaure, se não 100%, pelo menos uma boa parte. Lilly é jovem e, pelos exames, tudo que ela precisa é de incentivo. As fissuras em seu nervo estão quase que totalmente curadas."

Eu travei na minha cadeira. Como assim curada? Se tudo estava bem, então porque Lilly não conseguia enxergar?

"Então... Porque ela não... Enxerga?" – Edward vocalizou meus pensamentos. John deu um suspiro, olhando fixamente para Lilly.

"Bem, talvez ela não esteja se esforçando para isso."

Eu dei uma gargalhada alta e falsa. Os três viraram a cabeça em minha direção.

"Não me diga que ela não está se esforçando, porque você não sabe nem de um quinto do que Lilly passa. Ela reza para que volte a enxergar todo dia. Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu a ouvi pedindo ao papai do céu para que sua visão voltasse. Visão não é uma coisa que nós treinamos, nós apenas temos. Não venha me dizer que minha filha está fazendo as coisas erradas, porque, definitivamente, ela não está."

John parecia embasbacado. Eu mesma estava surpresa. Eu não esperava falar aquilo. Quero dizer, eu não costumava ser tão grossa assim com ninguém.

Mas aquela era minha filha, minha cria. Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar nada passar.

E eu me senti ridiculamente boba por isso. Mas, inevitavelmente, não estava arrependida.

John continuava parado, apenas me olhando. Eu olhei para Edward, que também parecia em choque. Então, juntei toda minha coragem e me levantei.

"Obrigada pela atenção, mas nós não precisamos mais dos seus serviços." – Disse friamente. Puxei Edward pelo colarinho e ele se levantou, meio tonto, com Lilly. Então, nós três saímos dali.

"Mãe, você foi demais!" – Lilly disse assim que saímos pelo corredor. Eu queria lhe dizer que não era para ela achar aquilo bonito ou admirável.

Mas, ao invés disso, eu apenas tentei esconder meu sorriso triunfante.

Nós paramos para esperar o elevador e Edward se inclinou até meu ouvido.

"Eu sempre soube que estava aí dentro."

Eu o olhei confusa, mas ele apenas sorria enigmaticamente.

"O que?"

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

"É que quando não é _contra _mim, é sempre muito excitante te ver defendendo seu ponto de vista."

Eu sorri embasbacada.

"Eu preciso fazer isso mais vezes então." – Sugeri hipoteticamente. Ele circulou minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto.

"Eu mal posso esperar."

Mal sabia ele que eu também.

* * *

No domingo após o incidente no consultório, nós fomos até a casa dos Cullen. Depois de contarmos tudo para Carlisle, ele próprio confessou que achava aquela uma técnica bruta e sem sentido. Por mais que os nervos de Lilly estivessem bons nos exames, às vezes não era possível detectar o real problema apenas por fora.

Esme, no entanto, adorou a idéia de que Lilly poderia voltar a enxergar da noite para o dia. Assim que escutou o que eu e Edward dizíamos, ela correu com Lilly para os jardins e começou a perguntar se ela conseguia distinguir alguma coloração na escuridão que era sua visão.

Lilly, no entanto, apenas dizia que não, tudo que ela via era o breu. Mas Esme era persistente, e elas ficaram lá por cerca de uma hora antes de eu convencer minha sogra de que, por hora, já estava bom.

Emmet, que também estava lá, achou aquilo interessante, mas, como não entendia muito bem, não deu muitos palpites. Mas foi no meio da tarde que nós recebemos a noticia que assustou todos nós.

Jasper e Alice chegaram de repente e com eles a nuvem de excitação percorreu toda a casa. Depois das costumeiras boas vindas, beijos e abraços, o casal se sentou no meio da sala do piano, parecendo tão nervosos quanto eu e Edward no consultório.

"O que vocês querem tanto falar?" – Edward perguntou, enquanto dedilhava, junto com Lilly, as teclas do piano. Alice se sobressaltou, parecendo assustada.

"Cara, dá pra esperar o nosso tempo?" – Jasper disse zombateiramente. Edward sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar."

Todos nós rimos, mas logo a atenção voltou ao casal. Enquanto os olhava, tão tímidos e nervosos, mil coisas passaram na minha mente. Olhei para a barriga lisa de Alice. Ela, com certeza, não devia estar grávida.

Procurei por algum anel. Nada. Então não seria casamento.

Pensei em algo como mudança, mas porque eles estariam tão nervosos sobre isso? Talvez eu estivesse deixando algo passar...

"Vocês estão esperando o bonde passar ou coisa assim?" – Emmet perguntou inquieto. Jasper lhe lançou um olhar furioso, mas isso só o fez rir.

"Bom, nós... nós dois... Eu e Jasper..."

"Nós já entendemos que se trata sobre vocês, querida." – Esme interferiu, tentando ser gentil. No entanto, tudo que recebeu foram mais gargalhadas. Aquilo estava se tornando mesmo uma palhaçada. Eu estava prestes a perguntar que raios eles iriam fazer quando Lilly, sorrateiramente, pulou no colo de Alice.

"Tia, eu contei pra minha professora que você ia se casar com meu _tio-avô_ e sabe o que ela me perguntou? Se ele era rico. Eu não entendi, tia, o que isso tem a ver?"

Todos nós seguramos a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Então era isso? Casamento? Eu acompanhei enquanto Jasper fazia uma careta e Alice parecia ter visto um fantasma.

"LILLY, eu não pedi para você não contar pra ninguém?"

Minha filha se encolheu, parecendo arrependida.

"Você disse que eu não podia contar pro papai nem pra mamãe, mas não disse nada sobre a minha professora!"

"PUTA QUE PARIU, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI CASAR, CARA!" – Emmet rugiu, chacoalhando Jasper pelos ombros. O loiro parecia que iria voar a qualquer momento.

"Emmet, larga o noivo!" – Esme gritou, finalmente associando os fatos. – "Ai meu Deus, isso é tão emocionante!"

Ela correu até o irmão e o abraçou, apertando-o tanto que eu vi seus olhos saltarem nas órbitas. Eu encontrei o olhar de Alice e ela parecia irritada.

"Ei... Ei... Ei... EI!" – Ela chamou, agitando os braços no ar. Todos nós paramos de falar e a olhamos.

"O que realmente importa aqui é que eu quero fazer os anúncios.", - Ela sorriu na direção de Jasper e depois tirou um envelope dourado da bolsa. Deu um para o Jasper e então olhou para mim.

"Bella, você aceita ser minha dama de honra?"

"Edward, você quer ser o padrinho?" – Jasper perguntou no exato mesmo segundo que Alice. Eu olhei para Edward e ele fez o mesmo. Inevitavelmente, nós dois sorrimos.

"É claro que sim!" – Falamos em coro. Aquilo foi como o botão alerta. Em menos de um segundo, todos começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo e abraçando quem entrasse na frente.

Apesar de ser esmagada, beijada e abraçada, sendo que nem iria ser eu quem me casaria, eu estava feliz. Alice iria se casar. E ela merecia isso.

Agora, eu pensei sozinha enquanto Edward dirigia em direção a nossa nova casa, - "Eu teria que me preparar, pois em três semanas, eu estaria em um casamento.

E eu nunca havia ido em um, sem ser o meu.

Ops.

**Nota da Autora**

**Adoro quando termina em 'ops'. Hahaha! Então o que acharam? A Lilly não já devia ter voltado a enxergar? Palpites? :P**

**Quero reviews! *.***

**BEIJOS!**


	23. Meu pequeno bebê

**Capitulo Vinte e Dois: Meu pequeno bebê**

Suspirei, me sentindo ligeiramente apertada no apertado vestido de dama de honra. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e procurei Edward, o padrinho do noivo, na outra ponta do altar. Ele me olhava também.

Eu sorri, acenando freneticamente. Deus! Não havia mais nada de interessante para se fazer por ali.

É claro que o casamento de Alice tinha que ser pomposo e tradicional. Eu quase podia vê-la em um emaranhado de tecido branco, mais parecendo um pudim do que uma noiva. E isso me fazia rir.

Mas, é claro, que eu não iria contar ao Jasper que minha diversão enquanto esperava o seu casamento começar era o fato de imaginar a noiva com calda de pudim escorrendo pelos cabelos.

Isso estava mesmo fora de questão.

Troquei o peso do pé, passando meus olhos pelos banquinhos apinhados de gente. Onde Alice havia arranjado tantos amigos assim? Eu mal conhecia metade. Havia poucos ex alunos de Forks High School ali. Lilly, maravilhosamente linda em seu vestidinho púrpura, estava sentada no colo de Esme, em uma das primeiras cadeiras.

Eu estava quase me sentando no altar quando senti braços fortes me puxarem. Imediatamente, percebi que se tratava de Edward. Eu nunca confundiria seu cheiro.

"O que você está fazendo, seu maluco? Temos um casamento para presenciar!" – Eu disse entre sorrisos. Ele olhou para trás e mordeu o lábio sensualmente e aquilo quase me fez desmaiar ali mesmo.

"Estou te levando para um lugar mais divertido."

Eu sorri sozinha.

"É claro. Há muitos deles em igrejas."

Edward riu graciosamente.

"Esse é."

Eu deixei ele me levar escada acima. Eu sabia que dessa forma iria me atrasar, mas eu não conseguia deixar de segui-lo. Ele era como minha droga, meu vicio.

_Meu tipo preferido de heroína_.

Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos, que mal percebi quando ele parou. Eu só entendi que ele havia chutado a porta pesada de madeira atrás de mim, e que nós nos encontrávamos em um lugar pequeno e aberto.

"Edward... Aonde nós estamos? O casamento vai começar e..." – Eu falava tudo rapidamente, na esperança de conseguir girar e sair dali. Só então eu percebi que havia um grande sino ali. Nós estávamos mesmo na cabine do sino da igreja?

Eu estava prestes a brigar com Edward quando percebi que ele não estava mais vestindo o smoking. Na verdade, ele estava abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa social.

"O... O que você está fazendo?" – Eu perguntei ligeiramente surpresa. Ele apenas sorriu, prendendo meus pulsos na porta atrás de mim e atacando meus lábios furiosamente.

O som do meu corpo sendo chocado contra a madeira fez um barulho alto. Mas, quando eu senti os lábios quentes de Edward se moldando aos meus, eu não consegui realmente prestar atenção nisso.

Em questão de segundos suas mãos estavam por todo o meu corpo.

"Alice vai demorar... Você sabe..." – Ele murmurou, intercalando beijos em meu maxilar. Eu ronronei algo em resposta, mas eu não tenho certeza do que foi.

"Mas... Edward... Nós... Estamos... Em... Uma... Igreja!" – Eu dizia com dificuldade. Ele apenas sorria contra a minha pele, seus dedos me apertando sedutoramente. Eu estava prestes a me entregar, mas sabia que aquilo não seria certo. Quero dizer, eu nunca fui o tipo de pessoa cristã, mas eu não podia simplesmente fazer aquilo.

"Tecnicamente, nós não estamos mais. Isso conta?"

Senti os dedos de Edward puxarem meu vestido e entrar em contato com a pele nua da minha coxa.

Ele gemeu em meus lábios e aquele som foi o bastante.

Para a minha derrota.

Eu agarrei seu pescoço e o puxei contra mim, colocando todo meu ímpeto naquilo. Logo meus dedos estavam se enrolando em suas mechas cor de bronze, tão sedosas e macias. Eu podia sentir cada poro do meu corpo queimar, mas eu não conseguia parar.

"Bella..." – Ele murmurou, e sua voz estava tão rouca que eu podia desfalecer naquele momento.

"S-sim..."

Ele mordeu meu lábio levemente, me fazendo tremer.

"Nós temos três minutos."

Eu me assustei com aquilo. Tempo? Do que raios ele estava falando? Eu estava prestes a perguntar a ele quando o senti entrar totalmente dentro de mim. Eu tive que levar alguns segundos para me acostumar com a sensação, mas antes que eu pudesse o fazer, ele já estava se movimentando.

Rápido.

E aquilo me agradou. Eu percebi que nós dois teríamos que ser rápidos e, ao contrario do que pensei, aquilo me deixou entusiasmada. Logo, eu já estava o beijando com sofreguidão, me deliciando com aquele momento tão único e maravilhosamente especial, como todos os outros com Edward. Quando nós dois estávamos perto do ápice, ele me puxou, dando um passo para trás. No mesmo segundo, suas costas bateram contra o sino, e o som alto e ensurdecedor ecoou por todo o quarteirão.

E nós dois chegamos. Juntos, unidos. Senti como se aquele som apenas prorrogasse nosso pequeno momento de prazer. Ele abriu os olhos e descolou nossas bocas. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e sorrimos ao mesmo tempo.

Edward me ajudou a levantar, sendo tão gentil quanto um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

"Eu prometo levar quantas horas você quiser mais tarde."

Eu ri daquilo. Ele me puxou e me deu outro beijo, enquanto nós dois saímos correndo, pulávamos vários degraus. E, quando finalmente aparecemos no salão da igreja novamente, eu senti como se todos nos olhassem.

Felizmente, eu pensei, Alice era um pudim muito atrasadinho.

* * *

Alice estava linda. E Jasper também. Havia aquele brilho nos olhos deles, que deixava tudo mais bonito de se ver. Eu só esperava ter esse mesmo brilho quando olhava para Edward.

A festa estava tão linda quanto a igreja. Eu encontrei os avós maternos de Edward e ficamos conversando por muito tempo. Eu simplesmente adorava aqueles dois. A única coisa ruim foi que eu mal pude ficar com Lilly ou Edward durante toda a tarde. Eu tive que ficar indo de pessoa em pessoa e cada uma delas fazia as exatas mesmas perguntas sobre a cegueira de Lilly. Eu estava prestes a subir no palco e falar no microfone, para ver se assim as perguntas paravam.

A música alegre que tocava, de repente, parou. Eu parei e olhei para o palco, onde Edward estava. Ele sorriu para mim, acenando.

"Agora, eu e a dama de honra iremos dizer nossos votos."

Eu me lembrei, com pesar, dos terríveis votos que eu havia escrito. Ele estavam no fundo da minha bolsa e eu havia quase desistido de lê-los. Mas, ao que parecia, Edward não havia esquecido.

Eu rastejei até lá, tentando sorrir para todos. Assim que cheguei e subi no pequeno palco, pude notar que todos, exatamente todos, no salão me fitavam.

"Você me paga, Cullen." – Murmurei. Edward apenas riu, parecendo tão a vontade que me irritou. Ele se inclinou e falou bem baixinho:

"Qual será o meu castigo?"

Eu sorri incrédula.

"Do que você está falando?"

Ele continuou acenando para todos, e então deu um leve apertão na minha cintura.

"Eu te mostro quando nós chegarmos em casa."

Apenas aquela frase fez com que todos os meus músculos travassem. Ele beijou levemente minha bochecha.

"Então, minha querida esposa Bella, irá começar seu discurso sobre..."

E ele continuou falando. Eu tenho certeza que continuou. Mas eu não pude mais escutar.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem e ficarem sem força de repente. Eu estava pronta para cair de cara no chão e minha visão havia ficado negra de repente.

Eu me segurei no ombro de Edward, respirando fundo e tentando encontrar meu próprio equilíbrio. Olhei para a multidão que me fitava intensamente. Eu puxei o microfone para perto, tentando acabar logo com aquilo.

"Alice é..." – Comecei e senti minha voz tremer, - "Jasper... Jasper e Alice são..."

E então, antes que eu mesma percebesse o que estava acontecendo, eu já estava indo direto na direção do chão.

* * *

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

Eu abri meus olhos, só para ver que havia muitas cabeças inclinadas em minha direção. Suspirei e tentei falar algo.

"Ai." – Foi tudo o que saiu.

"Você está bem, Bella? Está doendo alguma coisa?"

Balancei a cabeça, negando. Lentamente, eu consegui me sentar. Percebi que estava no chão do palco, e que as cabeças que me fitavam eram, respectivamente: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme e Lilly.

"Não... Acho que não..."

Carlisle suspirou, colocando a mão em meu pescoço.

"Você está bem quente."

Eu mesma tentei checar minha temperatura, mas não deu muito certo. Percebi que estava muito cansada. Olhei para Alice, derrotada.

"Desculpa." – Eu murmurei, realmente envergonhada. Ela soltou um muxoxo e me abraçou.

"Não tem porque se desculpar, amiga. Está tudo bem, porque você não vai descansar agora? Você parece bem necessitada."

Eu ri um pouquinho, sentindo que alguém me ajudava a levantar. Era Carlisle. Eu deixei ele me rebocar até que meus pés estivessem firmes no chão. Inevitavelmente, eu senti a vertigem ainda tomar conta do meu corpo.

"Eu quero mesmo fazer esse bendito discurso." – Reclamei irritada. Não era como se eu realmente quisesse fazer isso, eu só sabia que devia isso a ela.

Alice, no caso, pareceu ficar bem emocionada com isso. Eu vi seus grandes olhos brilharem antes dela se jogar contra mim e me abraçar. Eu quis dizer a ela que eu ainda estava meio tonta e ligeiramente enjoada, mas preferi não dizer. Ela parecia feliz.

"Bella, você é a melhor amiga do mundo!" – Ela disse e eu balancei a cabeça, rindo da sua empolgação. Por fim, me soltei de seu aperto e pedi que todos saíssem, afinal, eu iria discursar, não iria?

Se antes eu achava que todos me olhavam, depois do pequeno incidente a população pareceu duplicar. Ou talvez fossem apenas os olhares que pareciam mais cuidadosos sobre mim. Eu limpei a garganta, puxando o microfone para perto de mim.

Tudo bem, aquilo não estava dando muito certo.

Eu continuava zonza e ter todos me olhando não estava ajudando em nada.

"Alice?" – Chamei no microfone. Ela estava tão perto que eu quase me assustei quando escutei sua voz.

"Eu estou aqui, Bella."

Eu rolei os olhos e indiquei o lugar bem na minha frente.

"Já que o discurso é pra você, porque você não fica aqui na minha frente?"

Todos riram sincronizadamente. Bem, não era uma piada, mas de qualquer forma...

Alice foi até o lugar que eu havia indicado, e sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta, sem muita certeza de se poderia fazer isso. Por fim, resolvi fechar os olhos e começar.

"Minha amizade com a Alice começou de uma forma estranha. De uma hora para a outra uma das garotas mais populares da escola começou a falar comigo e nossa sintonia foi tão imediata que eu não pude deixar de me sentir bem ao seu lado."

Eu sorri e inspirei antes de continuar.

"E agora, aquela adolescente cheia de hormônios e movida a cafeína está casando... É, o tempo passa. E, logo com quem? Com Jasper, é claro. Alice é sempre cheia de surpresas. Quando eu poderia imaginar que isso aconteceria?"

Ela rolou os olhos e eu continuei, sentindo meu nervosismo diminuir consideravelmente.

"Alice, eu só quero te dizer que eu espero realmente que você seja muito feliz. E eu sei que vai ser, porque Jasper é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu quero te agradecer por tudo que você já fez por mim e te deixar bem claro que eu te amo como a uma irmã. E eu espero que o sentimento seja recíproco."

Eu apertei os lábios, e entao, com outro suspiro, continuei.

"Jasper?"

Ele sorriu amplamente e andou até Alice. Eles se abraçaram e eu achei aquela cena tão tocante que tive vontade de chorar.

"Você é um cara e tanto. Por favor, cuide bem dela."

Ele levantou a mão, me agradecendo. Ele não falou alto, mas eu pude ler em seus lábios as seguintes palavras:

"Eu vou cuidar."

E aquilo me fez ficar mais calma de repente.

"Bem... Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pra vocês!"

Então, eu tirei o pequeno saco de arroz que estava preso na minha bolsa. Enxi a palma da mão com um punhado e os joguei todos sobre eles. Alice deu um gritinho e Jasper apenas riu. Ele ainda segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e a beijou de uma forma sedutora.

"Eu amo você!" – Ele gritou para quem quisesse escutar. Alice jogou a cabeça para trás e riu lindamente, parecendo realmente muito feliz.

Eu estava pronta para descer os poucos degraus que havia entre o palco e o piso, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso Edward apareceu. Ele me segurou pela cintura e me colocou no chão, colando nossos corpos.

"Você foi muito bem." – Ele disse. Eu sorri, dando um tapa leve no seu ombro. De repente, me lembrei de algo.

"Agora é a sua vez."

Eu ri e ele balançou a cabeça, com meu sorriso torto nos lábios.

Enquanto eu via Edward se aproximar do palco, eu senti uma mão quente em meus ombros. Olhei para trás e vi Carlisle me fitando.

"Bella, eu poderia conversar com você um minuto?"

Eu me assustei com aquilo.

"É claro."

Ele olhou para os lados rapidamente.

"Vamos para dentro de casa, por favor."

* * *

Lilly havia demorado para dormir aquela noite. Ela ainda estava muito elétrica pela festa mais cedo. Eu li três estórias para ela e, ainda assim, ela estava completamente alerta. Eu tive que cantar para ela dormir. E eu odeio cantar.

Enfim, quando eu finalmente consegui me arrastar até o quarto onde eu dividia com Edward, eu não o vi ali. A porta do banheiro estava aberta e eu podia escutar o barulho da água corrente. Lentamente, eu andei até lá, me encostando contra o batente e apreciando a fabulosa vista.

É claro que eu adorava cada pequeno ponto do corpo de Edward. E vivia o admirando enquanto ele estava vestido e sorrindo para mim.

Mas nada, exatamente _nada _se comparava a Edward nu. A curva das suas costas e o tom da sua pele. A forma como seus cabelos ficavam mais escuros e o tom avermelhado que seus lábios adquiriam.

E eu nem havia começado a falar das partes baixas.

Ele finalmente me percebeu ali e abriu um pouco a porta do box. Ele ergueu a mão e me chamou, sorrindo tortamente.

Eu andei até ele, ainda mantendo meus braços cruzados.

"Você não quer entrar?" – Ele perguntou. Eu quase ri de sua expressão pedinte. Ele sabia que não precisava nem de um terço daquilo para me convencer, mas ele gostava de brincar com meu coração.

"Essa é a idéia."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tirando os fios molhados do rosto.

Em seguida, ele ergueu a mão e me puxou para dentro, sem se importar com as roupas que eu vestia. Eu guinchei e reclamei, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. Seu corpo inteiro estava molhado e, por isso, quando ele se colou em mim, eu pude sentir minhas roupas se encharcarem instantaneamente.

Ele colocou os dedos na barra da minha blusa e a subiu lentamente.

"Isso está no lugar errado." – Ele disse baixo, com os lábios colados no meu ouvido.

"Eu... Não sei como... Eu pude me... Enganar..." – Eu disse entre arfadas, sentindo suas mãos habilidosas em meus seios, apertando-os.

Ele sorriu contra minha pele, mordendo-a.

Suas mãos deslizaram para a barra do meu jeans e ele abriu o botão com um clique baixo. Logo, elas já estavam em meus joelhos. Eu o ajudei a tirar, chutando-os para o canto do box.

Ele sorriu e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Ver Edward daquela forma era mais do que eu podia agüentar. Eu me escorei na parede gelada atrás de mim, em busca de apoio. E, ao sentir seus lábios quentes em contato com aquele pedaço tão sensível, eu quase tive que me segurar para não sair voando.

Literalmente.

Depois de meia hora, nós finalmente conseguimos sair do chuveiro. Ele me levou até a cama no colo, se inclinando comigo e colocando seu corpo sobre o meu.

"Eu poderia te beijar por toda a minha vida." – Ele disse, parecendo realmente interessado nisso, - "É sempre uma nova descoberta. E você tem um gosto delicioso."

Eu sorri, achando graça naquilo. Ele estava, agora, beijando a parte entre meus seios. Ele sorriu.

"Posso sentir seu coração."

Eu suspirei, lembrando do dia em que ele havia me falado que o _seu _coração batia por _mim_.

Senti seus lábios se arrastarem pela pele que cobria meu estômago. Aquilo estava tão embriagante, que eu quase não percebi quando Edward ficou tenso como uma pedra em cima de mim.

Eu me ergui nos cotovelos, olhando para seu rosto escandalizado. Seus olhos estavam abertos e arregalados.

Parece que _alguém_ havia sido mais rápido do que eu.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos até meu ventre, onde Edward ainda estava fitando, completamente extasiado.

"Talvez eu tenha esquecido de te falar..." – Murmurei baixinho, e isso foi o bastante para tirá-lo do transe. Ele ergueu os olhos, me fitando fixamente. Eu sabia o que ele havia sentido.

Pontadas.

"Bella, você..."

Mas eu não o deixei terminar.

"Eu estou _grávida_, Edward."

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas isso realmente aconteceu com a minha tia. :D E, bem, espero que possam entender que a cabeça da Bella estava CHEIA de coisas, então ela simplesmente não percebeu coisas como falta de menstruação. Enfim...**

**Eu gostei desse capitulo. É quase como o "começo do fim", pois depois que escrevi isto me senti rumando para o termino dessa história. É triste, mas... Tudo tem um começo, meio e fim, certo?**

**Espero que gostem... E espero seus comentários! São muito importantes, ok?**

**Beijos!**


	24. Uma história diferente

**Capitulo Vinte e Três: Uma história diferente**

Enquanto eu assistia a expressão de Edward mudar a cada segundo, eu pensei em tudo que Carlisle havia me dito.

É claro que eu havia notado que estava mais enjoada do que o normal. Mas isso, a curto prazo, não significava nada. Não era nem de longe o enjôo que eu sentia quando esperava Lilly e, menstruação? Tudo bem, eu mal pensei nisso.

Mas eu não queria me sentir culpada. Eu mal conseguia me lembrar de comer. Eu sempre estava mais preocupada com a Lilly nos últimos meses.

Para ser mais exata, nos últimos _cinco_ meses.

Cinco.

Seria bizarro se não estivesse acontecendo comigo. Como eu podia estar grávida de cinco meses e até agora não ter percebido? Quando Carlisle me disse que o exame de sangue que ele havia pedido dois meses atrás era devido a suas suspeitas de que minhas azias fossem gravidez, eu quase cai para trás. Eu mal me lembrava de exames, quanto mais de azias.

E, agora, eu estava sentindo essas pontadas. E aquilo rodava a minha mente: Como eu pude ignorar o que meu corpo dizia tão decididamente?

Eu me lembrei da minha conversa com Carlisle.

"_Mas... Como? Eu não posso estar de cinco meses. Não há barriga aqui!"_

_Ele sorriu gentilmente._

"_Bem, você tem comido realmente mal, Bella. E há pessoas que só começam a criar barriga depois dos seis meses."_

_Eu quis rir com aquilo. Porque isso não aconteceu antes, quando eu estava grávida da Lilly e muito mais preocupada em esconder uma barriga do que agora?_

_É claro que ela estava maior. E dura. Mas era apenas isso. Não havia nenhuma protuberância normal para as minhas referencias de cinco meses de gestação ali._

"_E... Porque você não me falou antes?"_

_Ele suspirou._

"_Eu achei que você já soubesse, mas não quisesse contar para ninguém. Eu até mesmo acreditei que suas idas a Seattle fosse para consultar um obstetra, Bella. Me desculpe. Eu só percebi que você não fazia idéia ainda quando a vi confusa após o desmaio. Eu me sinto culpado por não ter te falado antes. Esse desmaio pode ser normal, mas você tem que procurar um acompanhamento imediatamente, querida."_

"Bella?" – Edward me chamou e eu perdi a linha do pensamento. Sorri um pouco para ele, e percebi que ele já parecia adequado ao mundo ao seu redor.

"E então?" – Perguntei, me sentindo ridícula. Eu mal acreditava que o bebê havia mesmo chutado. Como ele podia chutar tão mais cedo que Lilly, sem ter nenhuma evidência lógica de gravidez?

"Quando você... Ficou sabendo?"

Eu engoli em seco, suspirando e contando toda a história para ele. No final, ele ficou tão confuso quanto eu.

"Isso é... Impressionante."

Eu encolhi minhas pernas e as abracei.

"Como você está se sentindo com isso?" – Perguntei, temendo a resposta. Ele apertou os lábios antes de responder.

"Feliz."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes. É claro que eu estava feliz. Uma nova vida crescendo dentro de mim. Mas, o que mais me importava era: O que Lilly iria pensar?

"Feliz?" – Perguntei, só para ter certeza. Edward assentiu silenciosamente, fazendo com que eu largasse minhas pernas e o abraçasse.

Eu apertei minhas mãos em suas costas como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Eu estava me sentindo aérea. Em um continente diferente. O que eu iria fazer agora?

"Promete que vai estar comigo nessa?"

Ele sorriu contra minha pele.

"Do começo ao fim."

Eu suspirei, emocionada.

"Obrigada."

Ele beijou suavemente minha têmpora, traçando mais beijos até meus lábios. Por fim, ele olhou nos meus olhos.

"Eu que te agradeço, meu amor." – Ele colocou suas mãos sobre meu ventre, - "Vai ser tudo diferente dessa vez. Eu prometo."

Eu sorri, incapaz de fazer outra coisa.

Eu acreditava nele.

* * *

Contar a todos os outros que eu estava grávida foi fácil. As três palavras saiam facilmente da minha boca: "_Eu estou grávida_."

As reações foram as mais diversas. Renée não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Emmet ficou com ciúmes. Esme ficou irritada.

"_E Lilly?" – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico._

"_Continuara sendo nossa filha." – Edward respondeu por mim. Esme olhou da minha barriga inexistente para meu rosto, não parecendo acreditar muito naquilo._

"_Eu estou realmente feliz." – Ela disse, - "Mas vocês tem certeza de que vão conseguir conciliar um novo bebê e Lilly?"_

Na hora, nós afirmamos que sim. Mas, é claro que, por dentro, eu estava morrendo de medo disso. Eu e Edward planejamos um passeio especial com Lilly para contar a novidade: Nós fomos até um parque infantil e brincamos com ela e outras crianças durante horas. Foi só quando o sol já estava se pondo que nosso plano entraria em ação.

Minha pequena estava cansada, derrotada. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que eu mesma havia feito, e seus joelhos sujos de terra. Nós fomos até um restaurante e pedimos sua comida preferida: Raviólis.

"Filha?" – Edward chamou cautelosamente. Ela não moveu os olhos.

"Sim?"

Eu mordi os lábios, querendo sair correndo dali. Nunca achei que contar à minha filha que ela teria um irmão ou irmã seria tão complicado. Eu podia jurar que, se pudesse esconder isso para sempre, seria a melhor opção do mundo.

"Nós temos uma coisa para contar."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

"O que é, papai?"

Ele me olhou apreensivo e eu suspirei.

"Lilly, você sabe que nós te amamos muito, não sabe?" – Perguntei.

_Que clichê_, pensei derrotada, enrolando minha mão esquerda com a de Edward. Lilly colocou as mãozinhas sobre a mesa, parecendo rir de algo.

"Sei." – Se limitou a dizer.

"Então... Bem... Isso nunca vai mudar, filha."

Ela assentiu. Edward, felizmente, resolveu continuar.

"Não importa o quanto você ache que mude. O nosso amor por você sempre será maior do que tudo."

Ela prensou os lábios de uma maneira muito semelhante a Edward.

"E se vocês me derem um irmãozinho? Eu vou ter que dividir o amor com ele?"

Eu gelei por completo e senti que Edward também. Ela sabia?

Como?

Por quem?

Enquanto nós estávamos preocupados demais em estado de choque, Lilly se levantou e foi até onde eu estava, sentando no meu colo. Ela espalmou as mãozinhas na minha barriga e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

"Eu quero um irmãozinho, mamãe."

Eu olhei para Edward, e sabia que havia a mais complexa confusão em meus olhos. Eu podia até mesmo me ver refletida nas dele.

"Vo-você... Quer?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, apertando ainda mais os bracinhos em torno de mim.

Eu suspirei, no exato momento em que nossa janta chegava. O garçom a colocou na mesa e logo se retirou. Aproveitando isso, eu apertei Lilly em meus braços, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Obrigada, meu amor."

Ela levantou o rosto e, mesmo sem poder enxergar, seus olhinhos brilharam.

"Eu vou ter um irmãozinho, mamãe?" – Ela perguntou sorridente. Edward respirou fundo.

"Sim, meu amor. Você vai ter um irmãozinho." – Ele disse suavemente e aquilo fez com que um peso imenso caísse de minhas costas.

Se o filho que estivesse chegando fosse 1/3 do que Lilly é, eu tenho certeza que seria a mãe mais sortuda de todo o universo.

Mas, por enquanto, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, eu já o amava. E sabia que, independente do que ele fosse, eu continuaria me doando incondicionalmente, assim como eu fazia com minha pequena jóia.

Porque isso era ser _mãe_.

* * *

"Senhora Cullen?" – A enfermeira me chamou tranquilamente, - "Pode entrar na sala três."

Eu suspirei, me levantando. Edward se levantou também. Ele enrolou nossas mãos e, juntos, fomos em direção a sala de ultrassom. Aquilo me causava uma certa nostalgia. Era o mesmo consultório de quando eu vinha fazer as ultrassons de Lilly.

Nós dois entramos na pequena saleta escura e eu tirei minha blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã. Edward se postou no lugar característico do pai – na ponta da cama. Ele circulou meus tornozelos com suas mãos e começou a fazer um carinho singelo ali.

Era engraçado como eu me sentia uma anciã fazendo aquilo. Quero dizer, eu tinha vinte e dois anos. Essa era uma idade jovem para se ter um filho. Eu estava exatamente igual a quando eu tinha dezessete anos... Mas apenas por fora.

Por dentro, eu era uma Bella totalmente diferente. Mais forte, com mais experiências de vida. Nem todas boas, infelizmente.

A enfermeira que faria a ultrassonografia chegou, sorrindo amplamente para nós.

"Olá papais!" – Ela disse feliz, olhando fixamente para Edward. Ela piscou algumas vezes, provavelmente deslumbrada com sua beleza. Finalmente, ela olhou para mim e começou a espremer o creme no meu ventre.

"E então mamãe, como está se sentindo?"

Eu sorri.

"Bem, obrigada."

Ela pareceu feliz. Pegou minha ficha e começou a ler rapidamente.

"Cinco meses? Uau, sua barriga está mesmo pequena. Você tem uma alimentação saudável?"

Eu pensei em todas as besteiras que eu havia comido durante os cinco meses anteriores e quis me chutar por isso.

"Er, não..."

Ela não se importou.

"Bem, vamos ver esse bebezão? É o primeiro, certo?"

Edward, que ainda acariciava meu tornozelo, se prontificou a falar.

"Segundo. Nós já temos uma."

A enfermeira pareceu hipnotizada por alguns segundos. Eu quase lhe dei um peteleco, mas resolvi ficar quieta.

"B-Bom..." – Ela ligou a habitual câmera e eu fiquei instantaneamente emocionada com a nostálgica coloração azul da tela. Eu quase podia identificar meu bebê ali.

"Bracinhos." – A enfermeira indicou, - "Perninhas e cabeça. Está em pé! Que bom, assim podemos ver o sexo."

Eu engoli em seco.

E agora? Seria menino ou menina? O que eu iria preferir? E Edward?

Eu havia pensado nisso, mas não achei que fossemos descobrir logo na primeira ultrassom. Olhei para Edward e ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

"Você pode nos dar licença antes de falar o sexo?" – Perguntei. A enfermeira concordou e logo estava do lado de fora da sala. Edward andou até mim, acariciando minha bochecha.

"Você fica extremamente sexy deitada nessa maca."

Eu ri.

"É claro que sim. Principalmente com esse barulho maravilhoso de fundo."

O whooomp-whooooomp da maquina continuava o mesmo.

Ele sorriu, rolando os olhos.

"E então?" – Perguntei.

"Eu não sei. O que você acha?"

Eu olhei para meu ventre melecado de creme. Eu realmente não sabia. Eu mal havia tido tempo para associar que estava grávida, quanto mais pensar no sexo.

"Eu não sei também. O que você quer?"

Ele olhou para o chão e depois para mim. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. E, por mais que eu pudesse, talvez, querer uma menina para fazer companhia a Lilly, eu nunca poderia deixar de desejar um menino para Edward ensinar a jogar baseball. Não depois dessa demonstração evidente de que queria um homem.

"Tudo bem."

Ele me olhou, ainda confuso.

"Será nosso bebê de qualquer jeito, certo? Eu vou ficar feliz sendo o que for."

Ele suspirou alto.

"É."

Logo a enfermeira estava de volta. Ela passou alguns minutos olhando para o sexo, anotando e lendo de vez em quando. Então, quando ela finalmente olhou para nós, eu podia sentir a tensão emanando dos poros de Edward.

"Preparados, papais?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Sim, pode falar."

Edward, porém, não parecia estar tanto quanto eu.

"Espera!" – Ele praticamente gritou, - "Eu ainda preciso de mais uns minutos."

Eu me sentei, o olhando irritada.

"O que foi?"

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"Eu preciso só me convencer de que outra menina será ótimo."

Eu rolei os olhos novamente, não acreditando naquilo. Virei meu rosto para a enfermeira e ela estava rindo.

"Eu posso com isso?" – Perguntei zombeteira. Edward pareceu ainda mais nervoso. Ele andou até mim e colocou as duas mãos em cima de minha barriga lisa.

"Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe. Não importa, eu vou amar mesmo você sendo uma menina. Uma outra menina vai ser ótimo! Não vai ser nenhum problema, tudo bem?"

Eu tive que me controlar para não rir daquilo. Edward estava mesmo achando que o bebê estava zangado por ele querer um menino?

A enfermeira, parecendo achar muita graça daquilo, me beliscou levemente. Eu a olhei e ela disse, claramente, mas sem emitir som.

"É um menino."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, rindo.

"Menino?" – Perguntei sem voz, só para confimar, e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Então, ela saiu do quarto, nos deixando a sós.

Assim que escutou o clique da porta, Edward se levantou, assustado.

"Onde ela foi? Ela não vai falar o sexo?"

Eu sorri.

"Amor, eu já sei o sexo."

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes.

"Mas... Como? Você sabe e eu... Não? Mas... Ah, não, Bella... Não, não me fala! Eu ainda preciso de tempo!"

Eu me levantei da maca e puxei seu braço, fazendo-o me olhar nos olhos.

"Ei, amor... Calma. Você está muito estressado."

Ele deixou os ombros caírem.

"Desculpa... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo..."

Eu coloquei uma mão em sua nuca e o puxei para mim. Nossos lábios se encontraram docemente.

"Parabéns, papai," – Sussurrei, a boca a milímetros da de Edward, - "É um menino."

Eu vi, com muito orgulho, os olhos de Edward brilharem em minha direção. Em seus lábios, um gigantesco sorriso apareceu e, no momento seguinte, ele já havia me colocado em seu colo. Enrolou seus braços em mim e rodopiou alegremente.

"Você está mesmo falando sério?" – Ele perguntou, a voz transbordando felicidade. Eu apenas assenti e logo meu rosto havia sido puxado em sua direção.

"Eu te amo... Eu te amo, te amo e te amo!" – Ele sussurrou, e eu não pude deixar de me sentir maravilhosamente bem.

Nós ficamos daquela forma não sei por quanto tempo. Abraçados, um sentindo o outro. A felicidade que havia dentro de mim era enorme e eu sabia que Edward se sentia da mesma maneira.

Lembrei de todas as dificuldades e tristezas que senti quando engravidei de Lilly. Apesar de não me arrepender, eu entendi que havia perdido muita coisa boa por apressar o tempo. Muita coisa boa que eu pretendia viver agora, com essa gravidez.

Ao lado de Lilly e Edward.

**Nota da Autora**

**Meninas, eu preciso pedir desculpas. No capitulo passado eu acabei escrevendo a nota final como se fosse este! Embaralhei tudooo... Falei sobre a minha tia (oi tia!) que só descobriu que estava grávida aos cinco meses e tudo... Enfim... Este está certo. :D**

**Eu sei que vocês não gostam de contagem regressiva, mas, bem, amanhã é o ÚLTIMO capitulo! E, no dia de natal, o epilogo. **

**Acabou que ficou pra terminar numa data bonitinha, né? Eu adooooro natal *.* **

**Nem acredito que é uma das vezes que eu vou pedir: Reviiiiews! Então, se você aí não deixa, pode tratando de deixar eim! É uma das ultimas oportunidades e eu vou amaaar!!!**

**Beijos lindas**


	25. Um pedido à uma estrela

_O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam,  
Muito rápido para os que tem medo,  
Muito longo para os que lamentam,  
Muito curto para os que festejam,  
Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno._

_Willian Shakespeare_

**Capitulo Vinte e Cinco: Um pedido à uma estrela**

_Everytime – Britney Spears_

O quarto estava silencioso. Tudo que eu podia escutar era o "_bip, bip_" da máquina que regulava meus batimentos cardíacos. Eu suspirei, me sentindo desconfortável naquela posição.

"Podemos entrar?" – A voz tão esperada de Edward perguntou, e eu assenti freneticamente, ansiosa para estar com ele novamente.

"Por favor, me tire desse tédio."

Ele riu e entrou no quarto de hospital. Era engraçado como ele parecia deslocado no meio de um quarto tão sem vida. Quase como um Adônis no subúrbio.

"Pronta para ver uma cena inesquecível?"

Eu sorri.

"Traga logo _ele_ pra cá!" – Eu disse. Edward assentiu, olhando para a porta e chamando:

"Pode entrar."

Então, a porta foi aberta. Por ela, passou Lilly, minha pequena filha de quase cinco anos. Seus cabelos escuros estavam enrolados em duas marias-chiquinhas e, em seus braços, apertado e seguro, estava um pequeno bebê enrolado em uma manta azul clara.

Vendo aquela cena, eu tive certeza de uma coisa: _Edward tinha toda razão_.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu não conseguia falar nada. Lilly parou no pé da cama, provavelmente apurando sua audição para saber o que fazer agora.

"Mamãe?" – Ela perguntou baixinho. Eu funguei alto, e só então percebi que tremia.

"Filha, dê seu irmão para a mamãe... – Edward começou a falar, mas eu levantei minha mão, o parando.

"Eu quero _os dois_ aqui." – Eu disse simplesmente. Lilly abriu um sorriso imenso, estendendo o irmãozinho. Assim que Edward o pegou, cuidadosamente, ela subiu na cama, engatinhando até encontrar meu corpo e se enrolar em mim. Então, Edward se sentou ao meu lado, com nosso lindo bebê nos braços.

Anthony Cullen tinha lindos olhos castanhos e tufos de cabelo castanho avermelhado.

"Ele é..." – Eu comecei, - "Lindo..."

Edward apenas assentiu, feliz.

"Completamente."

Meu pequeno bebê se mexeu em meus braços, e eu senti que um novo recomeço estava surgindo. Respirei fundo, sentindo as boas sensações se apoderarem de mim.

Eu sabia que, agora, tudo iria dar certo.

Eu estava com a minha família. E nada importava mais do que isso.

* * *

"Lilly, você pode, pelo amor de Deus, ficar perto de mim?"

Minha filha riu alegremente, enquanto corria ainda mais velozmente do que antes. Eu, que estava muito ocupada na tarefa de segurar meu bebê de três meses de vida, mais sua sacola de fraldas, mais empurrar o carrinho e ainda tentar encontrar as chaves do carro, quase tive uma sincope nervosa ao ver essa cena.

"LILLY CULLEN!" – Gritei, me sentindo a mais louca das mulheres. Eu podia sentir cada olhar reprovador em minha direção, mas não poderia evitar.

Lilly tropeçou e parou, deixando os bracinhos caírem ao lado do corpo. Se, um dia, eu pensei que a cegueira pudesse deixar Lilly menos capaz, eu estava completamente enganada. Ela conseguiu habituar a sua deficiência de uma forma incrível, ela podia dizer e sentir coisas a milhares de metros de distância, e, se eu não soubesse o que aconteceu, eu nunca diria que ela era cega.

"Mãe, então vem logo..."

Eu bufei, e apertei o passo. Anthony resmungava nos meus braços, e eu só podia pensar em deitá-lo de uma forma confortável rapidamente. Assim que, finalmente, cheguei no meu carro, eu dei um gemido e pedi a Lilly que abrisse a porta traseira. Ela, rapidamente, tateou até abrir e eu coloquei Anthony em sua cadeirinha e depois afivelei o cinto em Lilly.

"Mãe, quando eu vou poder sentar aí na frente? Você sabe, eu já sou grande..."

Eu quase gargalhei com aquilo. Apesar de todo o stress de se ter dois filhos pequenos, eu tinha completa e absoluta certeza de que eu sorria muito mais vezes do que muita gente por aí, e aquilo era mais uma coisa que me fazia sorrir.

"É claro que é. Você é tão grande que daqui a pouco eu vou ter que colocar o Anthony no porta malas para você caber aí atrás."

Ela cruzou os braços, fingindo irritação.

"Eu estava falando sério, mãe."

Eu olhei para ela pelo retrovisor.

"_Falando sério_? Aonde você aprendeu essa bendita expressão?"

Ela sorriu.

"Com o tio Emmet! Não é legal?"

Eu rolei os olhos. Daqui a pouco minha filha começaria a falar "_cara_" e "_mano"_.

"Não é nem um pouco legal."

"Mãe, onde nós estamos indo mesmo?"

Eu estacionei no exato momento que ela perguntou. Logo, Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu sai, muito feliz, para ocupar meu lugar no banco do passageiro. Não me importava que aquele fosse meu carro, Edward conseguiria dirigir melhor do que eu até de olhos fechados.

"Oi papai! O Anthony ta dizendo oi também."

Edward sorriu, enquanto tirava o carro da vaga com uma facilidade bizarra.

"Oi filha, oi filho."

Lilly sorriu, parecendo satisfeita. Eu descansei minha cabeça no encosto, feliz por ela ter esquecido o assunto: "_Onde nós vamos_?".

A verdade é que nós estávamos indo diretamente para a festa surpresa dela. É claro que Lilly devia ter puxado algo de mim. E, bem, havia sido seu desligamento completo com as coisas ao seu redor. Ou então ela apenas fingia que era.

Os meses haviam passado tão rapidamente que eu quase não podia entender. Minha filha já estava fazendo cinco anos. Isso era mesmo possível? Parecia ter sido ontem seu aniversário de quatro. Céus, parecia ter sido ontem que eu havia descoberto que estava grávida de Lilly.

Eu suspirei, relembrando de todas aquelas lembranças da minha vida. Estavam tão vivas e ao mesmo tempo tão apagadas em minha memória... Eu daria tudo para revivê-las novamente. Mas, por outro lado, eu não podia negar que estava feliz.

Eu não admitia, mas eu já havia deixado de achar que a cegueira de Lilly era um fardo. Ela era excepcional e eu sabia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Inclusive ser uma menina perfeitamente normal, mesmo sem poder enxergar.

É claro que nós continuávamos procurando tratamento. Infelizmente, a maioria dos médicos falava a mesma coisa: Não há nada de errado com ela. Temos que esperar.

Eu estava cansada de esperar, mas entendi que essa era a única solução.

Não sei porque mas, naquele momento, aquele velho ditado veio a minha mente: "_No momento em que você parar de procurar pela felicidade, ela vem até você."_

Lilly era feliz e eu acabava sendo também. Eu, Edward, Lilly e Anthony. Meu Deus, eu tinha mesmo uma _família_.

Eu pensei em como eu me sentia quando era adolescente. Aquela falta de sintonização freqüente. Talvez tudo que eu precisasse era de Edward. Ele me trouxe toda a sintonização que eu precisei para ser feliz.

E eu nunca poderia retribuí-lo com algo tão bonito como o que ele me deu.

Eu sempre seria apaixonada por ele. Isso era a coisa mais fácil de saber no universo. Se houvesse um medidor para o meu amor, ele estaria transbordando. Eu adorava cada célula do meu marido.

Marido.

Eu era mesmo uma mulher de sorte.

O carro parou com um tranco leve e Edward logo já estava com Lilly pendurada no pescoço. Eu peguei Anthony, sem me importar com a sacola de fraldas. Logo, nós quatro estávamos indo em direção a casa de Esme. Lilly não sabia, é claro, mas havia várias luzes piscando e pessoas nos olhando ansiosamente.

Nós fizemos o possível para não dar nenhuma dica para ela. Infelizmente, como eu já disse, ela havia adquirido uma sensibilidade especial depois da perda da visão.

"Nós estamos na casa da vovó?" – Ela perguntou, enquanto passava as perninhas pelos ombros de Edward, ficando perfeitamente feliz ali.

"Sim." – Respondi simplesmente. Nós passamos pela porta e todos pareceram ainda mais ansiosos.

"PARABÉNS, LILLY!"

Eu vi suas sobrancelhas se levantarem e um lindo sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Logo, ela já havia sido arrancada de Edward por Esme, que a apertara contra si tão forte que eu quase achei que ela fosse explodir. Minha filha passou de braços em braços mas, aqueles que estavam ali eram todos que eu amava.

A festinha não durou realmente muito tempo. Todos acabavam se revezando entre Lilly e Anthony, que só recentemente começara a sorrir. Seu cabelo cor de bronze estava crescendo em tufos e eu quase havia me esquecido de como um bebê podia ser inquieto.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu estava morrendo de sono. Meu corpo estava sempre tão cansado que minha mente acabava não acompanhando. Felizmente, Edward percebeu isso, e logo nós quatro estávamos no carro novamente, rumando até nossa casa. Eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi o carro parar, e, ao abrir os olhos, percebi que nós ainda não estávamos em casa. Edward fez com que todos nós saíssemos do carro e sentássemos perto de onde começava a vegetação. Só então percebi que estávamos em uma ribanceira, e a paisagem na nossa frente era realmente linda.

"Você quer nos jogar lá em baixo, é isso?" – Perguntei zombateiramente, enquanto sentia Lilly abraçando minhas coxas. Anthony estava no colo de Edward, completamente desperto, e parecia olhar a paisagem com tanto ímpeto quanto o pai.

"Espera só um pouquinho... Você já vai ver..." – Ele disse, sorrindo um pouco. Eu suspirei e assenti, olhando para o mesmo local que ele.

Era o céu. Estava negro e havia tantas estrelas brilhando que parecia uma linda pintura de arte. Então, antes que eu percebesse, uma estrela cadente passou, deixando seu brilho no céu.

Eu nunca havia visto uma e nunca achei que fosse tão bonito. Naquele momento, eu senti um aperto no meu peito, pois queria que Lilly pudesse ver isso. A apertei contra mim, descansando minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"Você planejou isso?" – Perguntei baixinho. Ele mordeu os lábios e depois olhou para mim.

"Eu sabia que ia passar. Vi no jornal hoje. Só achei que você fosse querer fazer um pedido."

Eu sorri para ele, pois eu realmente havia feito um pedido inconscientemente: _Que Lilly pudesse ver isso._

"_Você _fez um pedido?" – Perguntei curiosa.

Então, tudo aconteceu muito mais rápido do que um dia eu achei capaz. Em um segundo, Lilly estava enrolada nas minhas pernas e, no outro, ela havia tropeçado e tombado diretamente na direção da ribanceira. Eu senti meu coração parar enquanto meu corpo se movia sozinho: Eu me joguei em sua direção, agarrando seu tórax e a puxando contra mim. Infelizmente, isso não foi o bastante para que nós não caíssemos no chão.

Nós duas tombamos para o lado, e ela acabou ficando por baixo. Eu ouvi o baque de sua cabeça contra o chão duro e logo em seguida o som da porta do carro batendo. Eu apenas a apertei mais contra mim, satisfeita e agradecida por estarmos longe da ribanceira, mesmo ainda sentindo meu coração bater tão forte dentro do peito que parecia que iria explodir. Naquele momento, eu sentia todo meu sangue bombando em todos meus músculos. Havia sido tudo tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão lento, que eu não conseguia raciocinar corretamente.

Eu senti as mãos de Edward no meu ombro e depois percebi que ele havia me puxado para cima, junto com Lilly. Abri meus olhos, sem desfazer nem um milímetro do meu aperto na minha filha.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, pelo amor de Deus, fala comigo! Lilly? Filha? LILLY?"

Eu respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça. Edward soltou um suspiro de alivio e então eu girei meu rosto para Lilly. Seus olhos estavam fechados e havia um corte em sua sobrancelha, e o sangue escorria abundantemente. Eu sabia que cortes naquele local realmente jorravam sangue, mas nada podia fazer minha mente se acalmar.

"Lilly? LILLY? LILLY?" – Comecei a gritar. Edward a tirou dos meus braços e eu, imediatamente, senti sua falta. Ele a aninhou em seu colo e já parecia pronto para levá-la para o carro novamente, quando eu ouvi o fraco, simples e baixo gemido.

"ESPERA!" – Gritei, correndo até ele e prendendo Lilly em meus braços também. Ela apertava os lábios e mexia os olhos, como se estivesse com muita dor.

"Filha? Filha, pelo amor de Deus, fala comigo..."

Eu mal conseguia respirar.

"Mãe... Isso doeu..." – Ela resmungou baixinho. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração ao ouvir sua voz. Apesar disso, nada me faria deixar de levá-la diretamente ao hospital.

"Lilly, filha, você não pode fazer isso... Se separar de mim... Em um lugar que você não conhece..."

Ela colocou a mão no corte, apertando-o. Edward parecia uma estátua, segurando-a firmemente. Ele, provavelmente, estava se martirizando por nos fazer parar naquele local, quase causando um acidente terrível.

Então ela, lentamente, abriu os olhos. Seus cílios estavam cobertos de sangue e sua expressão era cansada, mas, quando ela fez isso, ela enrijeceu de repente.

Eu senti meu alerta de mãe soar mais uma vez enquanto eu me debruçava em sua direção.

"Lilly? Amor? Você está sentindo alguma dor?" – Perguntei nervosamente. Ela piscou algumas vezes, focalizando suas orbes verdes cintilantes em minha direção.

"MÃE!" – Gritou de repente, a voz esganiçada e o rosto contorcido em um horror mesclado com surpresa, - "Eu... Eu posso... Eu estou... Eu estou _enxergando_, mãe!"

Eu busquei o olhar de Edward e ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. Eu engoli em seco, tentando entender aquilo tudo. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, mas, rapidamente, assim como o maravilhoso sorriso de Lilly em seu rosto, eu fui preenchida por uma felicidade que ia da ponta do fio do meu cabelo até o dedinho do pé. Eu poderia estar flutuando em nuvens que não notaria diferença.

"Você está... Vendo?" – Perguntei. Lilly se remexeu inteira, tentando sair do colo do pai, mas ele parecia absorto demais para entender algo.

Seus olhinhos giravam para todas as direções.

"Ta muito embaçado..." – Ela disse, - "Mas eu estou vendo seus contornos!" – Ela esticou as mãos e acabaram indo para o lado contrário do meu rosto. Ela fez um bico e lançou as mãos para o lado errado, e depois, finalmente, para o lado certo, encontrando meu rosto e o tateando. Só então eu percebi que estava chorando feito uma maluca e Lilly percebeu isso também, pois retirou as mãos com pressa.

"Não..." – Eu gemi, abraçando ela e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

"Mãe, porque você ta chorando? Você não devia estar... Rindo?"

Eu funguei. Lilly girou o rosto fitando o pai e, quando eu fiz isso também, eu percebi que ele estava chorando também.

Nossos olhares se encontram, e eu podia ver a alegria refletindo ali.

"Sim, eu fiz um pedido." – Ele respondeu minha pergunta, que eu mal me lembrava, com a voz embargada pelo choro. Eu suspirei fundo, sentindo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Ele girou os olhos para Lilly e depois para mim novamente.

"_E ele foi atendido_."

Eu tornei a olhar para o céu, sentindo uma sensação completamente nova. Seria... Gratidão?

Quando eu olhei novamente para Lilly, seus olhinhos estavam focados no céu também. Ela parecia absorta, feliz e realizada. Eu mordi os lábios, nervosamente.

"Mocinha," – Eu disse e ela virou os olhos rapidamente para mim, - "Nós estamos indo para o hospital. Agora."

E eu mesma quis rir com aquilo.

Minha filha havia acabado de recuperar a visão, de uma maneira estranha e maravilhosa, e eu estava ali, dizendo que ela deveria ir para o hospital.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu não conseguia reprimir. Era um instinto protetor que vinha de dentro, uma coisa tão forte que eu nunca conseguiria lutar contra.

Talvez fosse aquela coisa que todos chamam de instinto maternal.

Será? Eu nunca pensei sobre isso.

Como eu, uma garota de dezessete anos poderia ser uma boa mãe? Eu também não sabia.

Mas eu fui. Eu lidei contra as adversidades e estou aqui, lutando para ser feliz.

E é assim que eu sempre quero viver. Sentindo, vivendo, amando. Eu não quero ser outra pessoa, eu não quero mudar minha vida.

Aos dezessete anos, eu não fiquei só _grávida_. Foi muito mais do que _nove meses_.

Foi uma experiência de vida importantíssima. Foi meu marco, minha história. A ponte com a minha felicidade, a minha sintonia. Não há nada, _nada _tão importante quanto um filho. Não é apenas um novo ser humano, é uma parte de você.

Não há nada como vê-lo sorrir. Vê-lo falar, andar, chorar e abraçar.

Às vezes, é como se eu tivesse sido criada somente para tê-los.

Mas eu sei que com a minha mãe foi assim... E antes com a mãe da minha mãe... E a mãe da mãe da minha mãe...

E isso vem acontecendo por muito tempo.

E sempre vai acontecer. Porque essa estória não foi um conto de fadas ou um terror das cavernas. Foi a mais simples e antiga forma de viver a vida. Desde os tempos mais remotos estórias como a minha se repetem e se repetem em um ciclo vicioso.

A vida é feita de momentos especiais que você guarda na lembrança e sente aquele frio gostoso na barriga quando se lembra. De que serviria a vida se não houvesse os bons momentos para se relembrar?

E os meus filhos? Eu nunca vou deixar de amá-los. É mais forte que eu.

Um dia, eu quero ser tudo que minha mãe foi para mim... Para os meus filhos.

E se eu vou conseguir? Bem isso é uma _outra_ historia...

Mas eu sei que eu vou tentar. Sempre... E, com a ajuda do homem maravilhoso que estava na minha frente, chorando pelo milagre que havia nos sido atendido, eu tinha certeza que iria conseguir.

_Por toda a minha vida._

**Fim**

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu preciso fazer uma nota imensa. Preciso escrever tudo que eu sinto ao terminar essas duas fics, que foram importantes demais para mim. Eu adorei escrever cada palavra, me envolvi com essa história de uma maneira até mesmo bizarra. Engraçado como foi fácil escrevê-la, como minha imaginação simplesmente aparecia quando eu começava a teclar em uma página do Word em branco. Mas, eu sei, que eu nunca teria continuado se não fosse por todas as reviews, todas as palavras de carinho que recebi. Por isso, pela última vez, eu quero agradecer imensamente por todas elas, quero deixar meu Muito Obrigado do fundo do meu coração e eu só espero que vocês entendam o quanto isso significa para mim.**

**Eu nunca gostei de fins. Nunca gostei de como tudo na vida simplesmente tem que ter um fim. É injusto e dói para os que ficam com saudade. Mas, infelizmente, mesmo eu odiando, eu entendo que tudo ruma sempre para o fim. Eu adorei contar essa história, mas chegou o momento e, quando eu senti isso, só havia uma coisa em minha mente: Finalizar, pois esses personagens mereciam ter um final feliz.**

**Bom, meninas, é isso. Espero que a cada leitora nova que chegar até aqui, continue comentando, pois eu estarei sempre lendo.**

**E, bem... Nos encontramos numa próxima!**

**Beijos!**

**Tha F.T.**

_Amanhã, o epilogo. Um presente de natal ;]_


	26. Epilogo

_Primeiro de tudo e muito importante porque a autora que vos fala ama essa data: FELIZ NATAL!_

**Epilogo**

Há poucas coisas que realmente importam na vida. Mas, com toda certeza, a mais importante, é ter aqueles que se ama ao seu lado.

Desde o inicio, eu sempre soube que Edward era a pessoa que eu esperei durante toda minha vida. Eu o amei incondicionalmente desde o primeiro segundo, mas isso foi mascarado por meus medos de enfrentar uma gravidez tão jovem.

Hoje, eu já não tenho mais dúvidas. Eu o _amo_. Porque ainda não inventaram um sentimento maior.

É claro que os seres humanos costumam dar muito mais valor a coisas materiais do que as coisas simples. Vez ou outra, eles percebem algo, ou lêem algo que lhes mostram a verdade, mas... Segundos depois eles esquecem.

Tudo bem, isso acontece comigo também.

Eu queria poder apreciar mais o sorriso cheio de buracos de Anthony, meu pequeno filho de sete anos que está perdendo os dentes de leite. Eu sei que nunca mais vou vê-lo assim, e queria poder gravar esse momento e voltar a ele sempre que desejasse.

E eu sei que, Samuel Pontes, um veterano boa pinta, não vai ser o primeiro nem o último garoto que bate a minha porta, sorrindo e com uma flor nas mãos, esperando que eu deixe que ele agarre minha garotinha e a leve para um jantar cheio de segundas intenções.

Lilly, minha filha de doze anos, consegue ser mais popular do que eu e Edward juntos no último ano. Tudo bem, eu estou exagerando, Edward era realmente popular. Ela é parecida demais com ele para seu próprio bem. Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu fiquei absorta com a sua beleza resplandecente e eu tenho certeza que isso não é apenas por eu ser sua mãe.

E o pior disso, é que eu sei que está só começando. Incoerentemente, ela não dá a mínima para esses garotos. Ao contrário, ela prefere passar suas tardes livres ajudando seu avô no hospital. E, quando eu pergunto se ela quer ser médica, ela diz que não...

Mas, o que eu mais sinto falta de adorar, todos os segundos, é ele.

Edward consegue ter o mesmo rosto bonito e perfeito de quando ele tinha dezoito anos. Ele pode me encantar com um simples olhar, e me fazer cair com um de seus sorrisos tortos. E, quando me beija, eu ainda sinto como se o mundo pudesse acabar ao meu redor sem eu perceber.

Eu me pergunto se será sempre assim...

Me levanto da espreguiçadeira que eu estava deitada até agora. O sol já estava se pondo no horizonte, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Ando até minha mesa, onde fica o notebook. Ali, quase brilhando perante meus olhos, estava meu livro.

A capa negra, os dizeres dourados. O alto relevo do rosto de um bebê...

Leio o titulo com certo orgulho: _"Algo Mais Que Nove Meses", por Isabella Swan Cullen_

Às vezes, eu sinto como se minha vida tivesse mesmo sido escrita. Como um destino. Algo predeterminado por algo muito maior.

É engraçado como as coisas acontecem... Sincronizadamente. Eu não pensava em fazer sucesso quando resolvi relatar tudo que eu passei... Tudo que eu queria era relembrar. E, em meio a isso, percebi que esse era o meu mundo: Escrever.

E então, mais uma vez, volto ao principio. Não importa o quanto todos tenham pensado que eu estraguei minha vida engravidando cedo. Tudo acabou dando completamente certo.

Abri o livro na última página e vi a declaração já gasta por tantas lágrimas que caíram em cima da tinta que riscou o papel. Era a elegante letra de Edward.

_Eu te amo._

_Essa é a primeira coisa que vem a minha cabeça quando eu penso em você, meu amor. Eu sempre soube que você tinha potencial. Sempre soube que havia algo guardado para você... E fico muito feliz que você tenha descoberto de uma maneira tão bonita. _

_Eu sinto que esse livro é um marco na nossa estória. Eu sei que ela não vai acabar tão cedo. Ou, ela simplesmente não irá acabar._

_Obrigado por tudo, Bella._

_Pra sempre, pra sempre e pra sempre..._

_Edward._

As lágrimas já estavam inundando meus olhos novamente. Era incrível como aquelas poucas palavras mexiam comigo. Senti uma respiração quente na minha nuca e logo em seguida as mãos dele circularam minha cintura.

_Eu_ estava em _casa_ novamente.

"_De novo_, Isabella?" – Ele perguntou marotamente, respirando tão perto da minha pele que eu podia sentir arrepios subindo pela minha espinha.

"S-Sim."

Ele sorriu e mordeu levemente minha orelha. Eu girei em seus braços, fitando seu lindo rosto. Ele então, dedicou seu tempo para beijar cada centímetro do meu maxilar, até chegar aos meus lábios.

"Eu amo você..." – Disse baixinho, e ele passou a língua por meus lábios sedutoramente.

"Eu amo mais... Muito, muito mais..."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes.

"Pra sempre?"

Ele sorriu, lembrando do que ele havia escrito na declaração, muito provavelmente.

"Pra sempre, sempre e sempre..."

E então eu estava bem. Com Edward ao meu lado, eu sempre estaria bem.

Me apertei ainda mais em seu abraço, sentindo seu corpo ondular com o meu. Era como naquele primeiro dia, há muito tempo atrás. A incrível sintonia entre nós continuava a mesma.

A única diferença é que quando eu olhei para cima e encontrei seus olhos, eu vi algo muito diferente ali. Um brilho mágico.

_Amor._

E eu sabia que ele podia ver a mesma coisa em meus olhos.

E então, ele me beijou. Juntos, nós começamos mais um pequeno pedaço do resto de nossas vidas.

Juntos.

Isso era o bastante.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer. Não só por todos os comentários que recebi durante a fic, mas, principalmente, pelas lindas palavras que li ontem, nos comentários de vocês. Eu amei **_**todos**_**. **

**Muito obrigada, vocês fizeram meu natal mais feliz!**

**Eu podia escrever aqui pra sempre, só pra não ter que colocar um fim nessa história. Não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe dessas páginas por muito tempo. Gostaria de perpetuar isso tudo, mas além dos meus minutos em meu próprio mundo, eu tenho minha vida real e ela clama quando eu a esqueço.**

**Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada... Eu podia dizer isso para sempre! Mas tenho que parar por aqui.**

**Um ótimo natal para todos... Um 2010 maravilhoso... Um bom réveillon... E que papai Noel seja muuuuuito gentil com todos vocês!**

**Então, como forma de continuarmos em contato, eu vou deixar aqui o endereço da comunidade das minhas fics no Orkut. (o endereço você coloca logo depois do link normal do Orkut). Espero vocês por lá!!!!!! Vai ser um prazer ;)**

**/Main#Community?cmm=95551547**

**Beijos!**

**Até a próxima fic ;)**


End file.
